—Customized Chronicles 3— GATPOBC
by FrostKing104
Summary: [—Gregor and the Prophecy of Blood Customized—] Don't skip this because the number of chapters. Look at the word count. Gregor, struggling with his duties as King, is bombarded with more problems. Between his bond catching a deadly plague and many restless, worried nights, Gregor does his best to hold the Underland together. Rated T for light cursing and violence.
1. Prologue

_Gregor and the Prophecy of Blood_

 ** __-=Customized=-__**

—

 **Please visit my profile page for disclaimer.**

Thank you, _Knowledgeable, GoldenNacho, DeanCaslover1214, El Cerdo Solitario, MovingBush, Aesir10, JustaRavin, Hi, The Hollowed Man, Falcochio, Felixfex, MidnightRaider99, Jayden Ashlock, TemaWay_ for Favoriting, Following, Reviewing or some accumulation of those three.

I hope that we can extend that list.

—

 _Without further delay, I present to you,_

 _Gregor and the Prophecy of Blood Customized._

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 **I** t was his birthday. His seventeenth birthday, to be exact. You would expect him to be in the arena, celebrating. But what was he doing? He was sitting in his room. Getting his outfit picked out by a different person. Why couldn't he just wear what he wanted, to his birthday like any normal person, you may ask? Because. He wasn't any normal person. "I think that about does it." Said Edward, his royal dresser. Gregor was wearing a surprisingly simple outfit. A long sleeve shirt colored a royal purple, and some thick pants, which were a deep red. Each piece of clothing had Golden lining twirling throughout them, showing he was royalty. His hair, which was normally light, bright blond, had been dyed a permanent Royal blue. It was a weird tradition, but he had to admit, it looked pretty cool. It was blue near his scalp and got lighter as it went, at the very end showing his normal hair color. On top of that blue hair was a crown. The band was royal blue, Coming to a triangular point in the front. On the face of that point, there were three crimson red triangles, in a Tri-force like shape. (PS. If you can tell me where the Tri-force comes from, your freaking awesome) On Gregor's feet were a pair of boots. Matching the previous color pallet, they were a deep red, with Gold buckles. Gregor nodded. "Thank you, Edward." Edward merely waved it off. "It is my pleasure, Your Majesty." Said the thirteen-year-old, bowing in either respect or obligation. "Will you excuse me?" Gregor asked him. "Of course." Said Edward with a smile, leaving the room. Gregor sighed, falling onto his couch.

"You ready boy?" Asked Ripred, sauntering into the room. "Truthfully? … No." Gregor replied. Ripred shook his head. "Gregor… you're going to have to get over… her eventually." Gregor sat up, his eyes narrowing. "Really, Ripred? Is that what you came in here to tell me!?" Ripred's eyes showed a little surprise at his outburst. "Gregor I-" The king cut him off. "Wow. You have no right to tell me that! Have you gotten over your mate!?" Gregor immediately regretted what he said, seeing the rare emotion in Ripred's eyes. He didn't know much of Ripred's mate. Just that she was dead. "Ripred… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" This time, Ripred was the interrupter. "No. Your right. I…" Gregor could tell Ripred struggled to say these next words. "I am sorry." Ripred shook his head. "Do you think... Do you think you can do this? I mean, I can have them postpone." Gregor shook his head. "No. I need to do this." Gregor whispered. Today was the day he was supposed to give his speech. When Gregor had come back to Regalia, he was declared king instantly, but in all the hurry, and drama, they forgot the speech he was supposed to give. Then just recovering from losing their queen, they decided to push it off till his next birthday. This birthday. Now, Gregor was fine with giving a speech, he didn't have stage fright or anything, but today was also the day of something else. Today was the day he was supposed to explain to the people of Regalia, why their queen was gone.

"Gregor, come. You need to eat. I'm sure Ares will be happy to see you." Said Ripred quietly, nudging him with his tail toward the door. Gregor almost smiled at the thought of seeing Ares. How long had it been since he had seen his bat? Three weeks. With the duties of a king, trying to locate any exit Luxa could have taken out of the labyrinth, And holding off the cutters from all-out war, Gregor hadn't had much time for a social life. Or a life really. He woke up, had council meetings, Then had to eat lunch in his room because of the annual meetings after, and the council room and royal dining hall being to far apart. Then, after the daily council meeting, he sometimes had war negotiations, if not Gregor had to take part in either an extra meeting or other duties. Then, he would go to sleep. Well 'sleep', He didn't really sleep much these days. Edward had even had to put something on Gregor's face to try to hide the crescents under his eyes, that matched the color of his shirt. You would have loved to see the look on his face when he saw Gregor's eyes! After being in the Underland so long, they had turned a more orange color than brown.

After Gregor's brainstorm, He realized that he and Ripred were walking into the dining hall. "Gregor! I am glad to see you! Hopefully, you have a very joyful birthday." Vikus greeted him. Most people would have thought that Gregor was being blank, and emotionless because of her death, and that was partially true. But it was also his duty as a king, to appear like that. Calm. Collected. Regal. And willing to push his life to the side, and do whatever he saw fit for Regalia. Not that he had a life. "Hello, Vikus." At the table Gregor saw Vikus, Mareth, Howard, — He was on a temporary trip to Regalia, To learn more diverse techniques in first aid — Solovet, Howard's mother Susannah, Howard's father York, Howard's siblings; Stellovet, Hero, Kent, and Chim. Nerissa, Nike – Who had taken a strong liking to Howard – Mareth's bond Andromeda, Vikus' big gray bat Euripides, and finally, Temp. Wow. That was a lot of people. They all greeted him and laughed at how loud it was, considering the number of people. Gregor walked to his throne, and the servants started bringing the food out. "Does anyone know the whereabouts of Ares?" Asked Gregor, noting his bonds absence. Everyone shook their heads. "I am sure he just slept to late. Do not worry." Said Vikus. Gregor gave the man a small smile. "Of course." That evening was filled with laughter, talking, and catching up. "You look very handsome with blue hair Gregor." Stellovet had commented. "Thank you," Gregor replied, not noticing the flirting tone in the girl's voice. "Gregor," Ripred said, getting his attention. "It is time for your speech." Stellovet frowned as if she was about to say something. "By the way…" She started, getting Gregor to turn toward her, halfway to the door. "What is a rat doing in the presence of his majesty?" She asked, in a snide, disgusted tone. Susanna's eyes flickered wide. "Stellovet!" Gregor smiled. "It's okay." He said, to the surprise to everyone in the room, including Stellovet. Gregor knew, Ripred could hear that tone in Gregor's voice that said, I'm going to win this. "If you must know," Gregor started, pacing forward a couple of steps. "He's my pet. I've trained him to do anything I want, All I have to do is say one word, and he could bite your head off." At this point Gregor's smile was gone, and Stellovet's eyes wide in fear. There were a few moments of tense silence before Gregor laughed. "Of course, I would never do that." Stellovet laughed awkwardly. "Yes, yes of course!" She said, Putting a fake smile on her face. Gregor turned to the rest of the table who was either trying not to laugh, shaking there heads, or confused. "Thank you for having my morning meal with me, I hope to see you all at the party. Goodbye." Said Gregor in his most sweet, yet formal tone possible.

As Gregor approached the 'stage' he took a deep breath. "People of Regalia." Gregor stopped for a minute, waiting for there cheers to subside. "Now, I know that I am supposed to… give my speech. But, I am going to skip to the part you actually want to hear." Gregor saw a few people raise their eyebrows. "Queen Luxa." Gregor tried to hide the struggle it took him to say that name. "Obviously, the story of her… loss is not known publicly. That is going to change today." There were a few gasps from the crowd. "Now, I am not going to subdue this any longer and skip straight to the story. We were in the serpent's layer. Because of the shiners betrayal, the Gnawers protecting the Bane knew we were coming. When we arrived, they dumped boulders into the water to wake the serpents, who otherwise would have been asleep. It only took us a few seconds to figure out there plan, but in those seconds, they awoke. In the panic, we abandoned our boat, My sister on Ares, with me. Of course, at some point Boots, – My sister – and Temp Fell off Ares, only to be caught by Aurora, Luxa's bond. We all shot into a tunnel, only to find that Aurora, my sister, Temp, and Queen Luxa was nowhere to be found. While Ares was gone, trying to get a response from Aurora, A Gnawer by the name of Twitchtip Informed me that Aurora had gone underwater." There was a gasp for the crowd. "How did this Gnawer know this? Did it push the Queen under itself!?" There were a few people who nodded in agreement. "She was a scent seer, and would have gained nothing from assassinating the Queen." Replied Gregor, barely keeping himself calm and collected like usual. "How can we trust anything this rat said!?" The same woman spoke. "I trusted Twitchtip with my life!" Gregor replied again. "Though it does not matter who trusted her, as you are about to find out, she was right."

"Not long after I returned to my home of Regalia, I found that my sister, Boots, was also in that same Palace." There was another gasp of surprise from the crowd. "Now, since Boots was only the age of seven at the time, she was a bit confused. But we still got a general idea of what happened. Aurora and Queen Luxa, along with my sister, had escaped into a tunnel half-submerged in water, hence Twitchtip thinking they had gone underwater. They had. On their journey out of the labyrinth, they ran into Twitchtip, who I and my bond had left, as she insisted, due to the fact that she could barely walk. Luxa had urged Temp to run with my sister, as Twitchtip and Queen Luxa defended them." Gregor saw the woman who had called Twitchtip out lower her head in shame. Along with a few others. "The location of Queen Luxa to this day is unknown. Though I can assure you, as King, and as the Queens closest friend, We are doing everything in our power to locate her." Gregor paused. "Any questions?" A few people in the crowd instantly rose their hand. Gregor flashed back to doing this in kindergarten. It was funny how formal it was considered here. "Yes?" Gregor turned to one of them. "Is the location of the Gnawer… Twitchtip known?" Gregor smiled, but it fell as he realized the answer to that question. "It is not known as a fact, but our scouts have confirmed a Gnawer similar to her description in the Gnawer's prisons." The person nodded. "Do you plan a voyage to release her?" Gregor nodded. "Yes, actually, in twelve days time." Gregor turned to another questioner. "Yes?" The young man lowered his hand. "Is there a known exit the queen could have escaped through?" Gregor sighed. "Sadly, the labyrinth is not known well enough by humans to map, and no known Gnawers in line with the humans knows the labyrinth well enough to know. That is a benefit of having Twitchtip, should we save her, she knows the labyrinth-like the back of her… paw." Gregor was about to turn to another Regalian when Ripred walked over to him with a grim face. "I need to speak with you privately." He whispered. Gregor, sensing the seriousness, Turned toward the crowd. "I am sorry but you must excuse me." Gregor walked down the stage and with Ripred, into the armory that branched off of the arena. "What's wrong?" He asked the rat. Ripred shook his head. "The Prophecy of Blood." He simply said, resulting in Gregor's face dropping into a frown. Now, of what Gregor remembered of the Prophecy of Blood… "Who is sick?" Gregor asked. Ripred shook his head yet again. "I don't want to be the one telling you this. And on your birthday. Maybe-" Gregor cut Ripred off. "Ripred! Who is sick!?" The boy insisted. "I… I am sorry Gregor." Ripred looked Gregor I the eyes.

"It… It is Ares."

* * *

 _So! That's a wrap! I know it was short, but I kind of used it more so that instead of the actual story being clogged up with explaining stuff, some of it was in this. Yeah. Please Review if you like it! And if you didn't, Review with you criticisms!_

 _Fancied it? = Review_

 _Despised it? = Review_

 _Desire to assassinate me for being such a blatant idiot? = Review!_

* * *

 **"Keep your fears to yourself, but share your courage with others."**

 **–Robert Louis Stevenson**


	2. The Plague —Part 1—

_Gregor and the Prophecy of Blood_

 ** __-=Customized=-__**

—

Thank you, _Knowledgeable, GoldenNacho, DeanCaslover1214, El Cerdo Solitario, MovingBush, Aesir10, JustaRavin, Hi, The Hollowed Man, Falcochio, Felixfex, MidnightRaider99, Jayden Ashlock, TemaWay_ for Favoriting, Following, Reviewing or some accumulation of those three.

I hope that we can extend that list.

—

 **Please view my profile for disclaimer**

 **—**

 _Without further delay, I present to you the final part of,_

 _Gregor and the Prophecy of Blood Customized._

* * *

Part 1

* * *

The Plague

* * *

First it was Ares. Then Howard, and Andromeda. Why? Why would this happen to them? Howard, destined to help people and vowed to save anyone in peril. Andromeda, the bond to a great Soldier, and a great one herself. And Ares. Who sacrificed his freedom. Who saved

Gregor, and let his bond fall to his death to do what was right. Even though that pushed him out of the Fliers social circle. It caused him to be rejected by nearly everyone. And what had Gregor done? He had pushed him away, so that he could deal with his own problems. No. This

Wasn't Gregor's fault. No feeling sorry for yourself. This was life's fault. Because life, Gregor decided, Wasn't fair. To anyone.

At this moment, Gregor was sitting outside Howard and Andromeda's room, watching them play chess. "Your Majesty?" Gregor slightly jumped but kept his composure. "Yes, Claudius?" Asked The King. "Your family has arrived." Gregor nodded to the knelt man. "Thank you.

You may rise." The well-built soldier stood, and hurried off. Gregor stood as-well, walking to the High Hall. Wait. Gregor stopped in his tracks. Why had Claudius said, 'Your family' he pondered. Wasn't only boots supposed to be here? Gregor shook his head and continued walking. I needn't worry so much. I'm sure Dad just came to check up on me.

"Gregor!" Gregor heard Boots' voice squeal as he entered the room. "Hey, little girl!" Gregor said, picking her up into a hug. Gregor though, still couldn't bring himself to smile, remembering what had almost happened to her a year ago. "I haven't seen you in so long!" Boots giggled at the sight of his hair. "Why's your hair

Blue!?" The little girl asked. "Well, that is one of the requirements of being a…" Gregor trailed off, as he suddenly couldn't find the will to talk. Behind Boots, on the flier… Icarus, was it? He wasn't sure, but at this moment, that didn't matter. Gregor was right when he had assumed that his father was here but… His mother?

No. She may be my biological mother, but she didn't raise me for most of my life. Grace. That is what he would call her. "Gregor?" The woman

Asked in a weak voice. She seemed frozen in time, while Gregor maintained the emotionless look he had worked so long to perfect. As if someone melted the ice holding her in place, she moved. Grace ran forward, Throwing her arms around the King. While Grace sobbed with assumed joy on Gregor's shoulder, the victim to the hug stood still, arms to his side awkwardly. When Grace finally released him, he stepped back, keeping his head high. While this woman might look like

His mother, he needed to confirm his suspicions. "If I may ask," The woman's face fell at the lack of… anything in his voice. "Who are you?" He asked with caution, not wanting to offend her. He failed. Her mouth fell to a frown at his words. "Don't you remember Gregor?" She took a step closer, which caused Gregor to take a cautious one back. "It's me. I'm your Mom." Gregor shook his head, ghosting a hand over his eyes. Trying to ignore the situation, Gregor turned to Icarus.

"Thank you for transporting the Overlanders Icarus. Is there any thing you would like as thanks?" The bat merely stared off into space.

"Icarus?" Gregor asked again. Icarus' head snapped toward his voice, slightly surprised. "Oh! No, no your majesty, all I need is a good nights rest." Responded the bright orange bat. Gregor let a small smile show on his face. "Why do you not rest in Regalia? We can give you a room if you would like." Icarus shook his head. "No, no. I can

Make the trip to the fliers land. Though I promise, if I feel worse, I will come here." Gregor nodded, knowing that the fliers didn't have as

Good medicine as the Regalians, let alone the hands to make it.

"Follow me," Gregor said, avoiding his mother's gaze. "Are we gonna take a bath?" Boots asked him, taking his hand. His mother crossed her arms at how kind he was being with Boots. "Yes." He responded. "Why? We don't smell that bad." Grace said defensively. "The Gnawer's have a very acute sense of smell. If you would rather be eaten alive then be rid of your Overland smell, be my guest." Grace rolled her eyes at his

Attitude, but got rid of her own. I guess my father has informed her about the Underland, otherwise, she would most definitely have asked

What Gnawers were. Either that, or she doesn't want to ask me. "Here we are. Grace, Boots through here. Father, through here." He saw

Grace's eyebrows lower at his use of her more formal name. "What about you Gregor? What are you going to do?" Grace asked him raising an eyebrow. "I have a meeting to attend." Gregor didn't like her using his casual name, but right now his mind was to busy to correct her. She merely nodded, going into the washroom.

"About that." Said Gregor's dad once they were alone. "Where is Luxa? And what's with the crown and blue hair?" Gregor sighed. Deciding he

Could trust his father, he let his shoulders slump. "She… she's gone. We had to go to the labyrinth, and the Serpents attacked. We got split up and, to this day, we still do not know her location. So, as her… boyfriend," Mark smirked at this. "I took over as King. Now we have the plague, and Ares, Howard, Andromeda is sick… It is a lot. Not to mention figuring out negotiations with the Cutters. That is where I am going to now, actually" Gregor's father nodded. "So…" The

Older man started, cracking a smile. "Should I call you King Gregor now?" Gregor chuckled, shaking his head. "No… no Gregor is suitable." Gregor's father nodded and walked into the washroom.

Gregor turned, and started moving his feet. Why is my moth- Grace here? Dang it! I should have asked my Father! Now to think of it, Father did kind of avoid the topic… Maybe when I next see him I will ask. "Ah! Your Majesty, welcome." Said a council member, bowing to him. "Thank you, Lancelot. Is there anyone here who has not been

Informed of the current affair?" A few People raised there hands. "We are here today to think of ways to either negotiate with the Cutters,

Or ways to defeat them, should the situation get out of hand. Are there any suggestions?" About half the people gathered in the room promptly raised there hands. "Yes Alucard?" Gregor asked, turning to the one of the tops in Regalia's army. "Thank you, King Gregor. I think, Should we choose to negotiate, we should give them the twelfth sector, farthest from Regalia, and closest to the fount." Another member, a tan Flier, scrunched his eyebrows. "So you are suggesting we sacrifice the fount!?" He shouted. Gregor shook his head. "You are forgetting, that the Cutters cannot swim. I think this would be a good idea. In this sector, they would be far from Regalia, Yet the fount would be inaccessible from the southern side." Praised Gregor. Alucard smirked in triumph.

Finally! It was over! After 2 hours of arguing, mediating other arguments, and almost falling asleep twice, it was finally over! Gregor stood from his chair, addressing the council. "That will conclude this meeting, You may depart." Promptly, everyone left the room. All except for one person. "You requested my presence, your majesty?" Richard, a very muscular, kind-looking man asked. "Yes, yes.

Come." Gregor replied, walking out of the room, Richard in tow. After about three minutes of walking, they arrived at the Blacksmith's

Workshop. "Richard, from what I understand, people claim you are the best blacksmith in the city." Richard nodded. "If people claim it, I

Cannot deny it. Plus, I would hope so, being the royal bladesmith" In front of them lay, on a table the shell of a Cutter. "This, as you can see, is the shell of a Cutter." Richard nodded, as Gregor drew his sword. Gregor slashed the strongest part, not at all surprised when it only made a slight scratch, and a horrible sound. "As you can see, our swords are not strong enough to even dent the strongest part of a Cutters shell. So, I propose we make a sword, and maybe armor, out of the shell itself." Richard's eyebrows shot up. "I… Well I suppose we haven't tried that yet… but what about trying to make peace with the Cutters?" Gregor shook his head. "This is merely for the possibility of that… not succeeding." Richard smiled, his eyes alight with the

Possibility's of this new idea. "I would like two swords, a dagger, and bearings for a Gnawer. One sword, and the dagger shall be jeweled. The sword, with red, orange, and yellow gems. The dagger with violet gems. How quick do you think you could get this done?" Richard smiled, his hands twitching as if he couldn't wait to work on his assignment. "Maybe… within three hours. Of course I have yet to work with this… material." Gregor smirked. "So there is a reason they call you the best." Said the boy, as he headed for the door. "Thank you for your presence, Your Majesty." Said Richard, Dipping into a deep bow.

Gregor walked from the room, pointing himself towards the chambers he had reserved for his family. Upon arriving, Gregor knocked on the stone outside of the curtain. "Come in!" He heard his father yell. Gregor walked into the room, and saw Vikus explaining… a lot to his

Mother. "And, why does Gregor have a crown on?" She asked the old man, not yet noticing Gregor's arrival. "He is king." Vikus responded

Calmly, as if it was no big deal. His mother though… "What!? Why is he the king?" Vikus smiled a sad smile, remembering his granddaughter. "Relations with the queen." Said Vikus. His mothers eyebrows scrunched

In confusion. "Relations? You don't mean like… romantically, do you?" Vikus nodded. "The previous ruler, Queen," Gregor could tell,

Vikus was struggling not to cry. "Luxa, was lost on a previous journey her and Gregor attended… she has yet to be found." Grace lowered her

Head in respect. "What about his blue hair?" Gregor spoke up this time, causing his mother to jump. "The same reason. Now, Vikus, I think it's time to start the meeting." Vikus nodded. "Then let us go!" Said the old man, going back to his usual, happy self.

Gregor led the family to the arena, albeit slowly thanks to his mother's endless questions. "May you quiet? You are disturbing the fliers."

Gregor knew it was rude to make up an excuse, but she was asking some questions he didn't want to answer. "Why didn't you come back?" Asked

The woman quietly. "This isn't the time, nor place. We have arrived." Said Gregor, luckily dodging the question. They approached the oval-shaped arena with haste, Gregor in the front, and the rest in a square-like shape behind him. They

Landed, being greeted by a few bows in Gregor's direction. Gregor quickly scanned his environment, placing the positions of each species

In his head. The king looked behind him and saw his mother looking at the creatures in horror. Ceasing the impulse to laugh, Gregor explained the status of each to her. Not that he cared that she knew, he just didn't want her to screw anything up. "The Gnawers, or rats, Are our enemies. We would much rather not bear their presence, but they are needed for the quest. You can though trust the big gray Gnawer, Ripred. The crawlers, or cockroaches, are not exactly our

Best friends, but if Boots is here, they will come. The fliers, or bats, would give their lives for the humans, and reverse." His mother nodded, eyeing the Gnawers, who were occupied combing yellow powder out of there fur. "What's in there fur?" Gregor rolled his eyes. Did her questions ever end? "A… Flea powder of sorts." His mother nodded yet again, not heeding his attitude.

"Temp!" Boots scared Grace unintentionally upon noticing her best friend. "No Boots!" Grace commenced a run towards her joyful daughter

Only to be restrained by Gregor. "No! The Crawlers would not be here if it were not for Boots. Temp saved her life on many occasions, and we need them for the quest! Do not mess it up!" Gregor commanded in a stern voice. Grace's eyes flared in anger. "Excuse me? You can't tell

What to do!" She complained, thinking she'd won the argument. "Actually, Since I am the ruler of Regalia, the city you are currently in, I can" Gregor shot back. Grace just folded her arms, walking off to chat with the bats. Gregor regally walked to the Crawlers; greeting them politely, and expertly hiding the anger that was possessing his voice mere moments ago. "I thank you for attending, Crawlers." Gregor addressed them in a monotone voice. The Crawlers bowed in respect. "For the Queen, I am sorry, for the Queen." Gregor sadly smiled. "Thank you." With that, Gregor retreated, heading in the direction of the Gnawers.

Where were the nibblers? Gregor had asked Ripred to notify them, hadn't he? "Ripred." Said the boy. "Oh! If it isn't my favorite king!

Have you been practicing your echolocation?" Gregor ignored the question — because he, in fact, hadn't — and asked his own. "Did you

Notify the nibblers?" Ripred nodded. "Lapblood and Mange were supposed to get word to them." Said the rat turning to his follow Gnawers.

"Well, we didn't. Why should we?" Lapblood sneered. "Yeah! We took all that time driving them out of our lands, I'm not going to join forces with them." Ripred growled. "You had very specific orders!" Said the larger rat, scratching his fur with vigor. "Well," Mange responded,

"If you didn't notice, we don't take orders from you!" All three of the creatures poised into a crouch, but Ripred only said, "We'll finish this discussion later." Gregor nodded. "Well then," Gregor could see the surprise on Lapblood's and Mange's faces when they saw that even after the fiasco a few seconds ago, Gregor's face and voice was blank. Completely emotionless. "If we shall not have the Nibbler's presence, we are only waiting on Doctor Neveeve." Gregor paused

Looking toward the west entrance. "And here she is now."

Gregor walked to the Doctor and helped her off her bat. Frankly, with how jumpy she'd been, he was afraid she would fall off. "Thank you, Gregor. Am I to speak now, or are we still waiting for the arrival of the Nibblers?" Gregor shook his head, giving the girl a small smile. "You shall speak now, there were some troubles in contacting the Nibblers." Gregor shot a look at the Gnawers, resulting in a shrug on Ripred's part, and a nod from Dr. Neveeve. After

Everything that's happened, Gregor had spent a good amount of time with the doctor, talking about the plague, and had gotten to know her.

Since he was King, and she was the head researcher of the plague, she had to report any progress she'd made with the antidote, resulting in a loose friendship. The 17-year-old hoisted a large book off the back of her crimson Flier. She laid it on the moss and knelt before it. The book was only a foot tall, but about 3 feet thick.

"I have been searching the records, in an attempt to identify a scourge like this in the past" Said Neveeve. "Two and a half centuries

Ago, there was a plague much like 'The Curse of the Warmbloods.' Also one about eighty years ago." Ripred piped up, "Lovely, do any of these

Happen to mention a cure?" Gregor sharpened his eyes. "Silence." He hissed. There was silence for a moment throughout the arena, for no

Regalian, besides Gregor, had ever spoken to the cunning rat in such a manner. What surprised everyone, even more, was when Ripred, albeit

Snarling, shut up. Neveeve blinked a few times, before turning to a page depicting a star-like plant. "This plant. Starshade." Said the Doctor. "There exists only a single field of it." Lapblood scrunched her nose. "I've never seen it. Does it grow in the Overland?" Neveeve shook her head. "'In the cradle find the cure' The antidote is found in the place it first emerged." Ripred rolled his eyes tiredly. "Which is…?" The young girl hesitated. "The cure is found on the floor of

The valley in… The Vineyard of Eyes." Silence. Absolute silence. "Well," Said Lapblood. "We may as well slit our throats as enter the Vineyard." Queen Athena ruffled her wings. "Yet you had no trouble driving the Nibblers to it." Said the Queen. "The nibblers had the whole Underland to choose from." Retorted Mange. "Where? The Dead Land? The Fire Points?" Solovet chimed in. "You're one to talk Solovet, giving the current circumstances." Gregor sighed. While he was King, there was still stuff he could not control until he was eighteen. For instance, he couldn't control if Solovet chose to cut off the Gnawers main fishing river, practically starving them. "Please!"

Gregor interrupted, tired of the endless bickering. "Is there no other field of this?" Asked Vikus despairingly. "They attempted to transport it to the Regalian fields, but it died almost immediately. We have no choice but to harvest large quantities from the vineyard directly." Neveeve told the group. "You want us to enter the vineyard to find a cure, what guarantee do we have that we ever see it?" said Lapblood. "We Gnawer's starve now! At your hand! We figure out today that you have the powder to kill the fleas spreading the plague, but do you

Send it?" "You attacked us." Solovet's steely voice responded. "Now you whimper at the consequences." Lapblood and mange crouched to

Attack, while Solovet's hand flew to her sword. What was Gregor doing through all this? Standing there. Indifferent. Before they could

Fight, Ripred stepped between them. "Tides turn Solovet," He said quietly. "Remember this moment when your own pups cry with hunger, and

The plague stills there hearts. Even now, your grandson lies behind glass in the hospital." "And what of my granddaughter, Luxa?" Solovet

Replied. "Where lies she Ripred?" That. Those simple, hatred fueled words, cracked Gregor's patience. "Shut up!" He shouted, grabbing both

Of there attention. "This is not the time to-!" Gregor didn't get to finish his sentence as the horns began to blow. They, the horns that

Is, blew in the direction of the tunnels, away from Regalia. A dozen soldiers on Fliers appeared, heading briskly for the tunnels.

"What are they blowing that for? No rats are attacking." Queried Ripred. Gregor shook his head. "There must be some threat, or they

Would not blow them." He replied. "But who would attack Regalia now?" Said Vikus. Their question was answered when a bat came floppily

Flying out of the tunnels. At another glance, he recognized it as the bat who had flown his family to Regalia. Icarus. He had started flying

To the fliers lands, with a mystery pestilence. Well, at this moment it was very clear to Gregor what that sickness was. The plague. His

Tongue hung pale out of his mouth, and his wings beat erratically, taking him in twirls. "He has the plague," Gregor said quietly, resulting in only Ripred hearing him. "He has the plague!" He yelled louder for everyone to hear. Icarus twisted in the air and lost control. Gregor winced from the scream his mother emitted next to him,

As it plummeted straight for them. Gregor instinctively sprinted out of the vicinity of the crash, along with many other people, in fear. Luckily everyone had cleared the area when the bat hit the ground with force, snapping it's neck.

"Do not touch him!" Neveeve warned. Though it was unnecessary as everyone was scrambling away from the body. Only his mother, still

Frozen in fear was close to the bat. "Grace!" Gregor shouted, running to pull her away. "Torch the body!" Solovet yelled. "No!" Gregor and

Ripred shouted in unison, but three torches had already fallen from the hands of soldiers. "Everyone, get out!" Gregor screamed. "Out!

Out!" Agreed Ripred, running away himself. The second the torches hit Icarus, black specks abandoned their host and bounced in the

Direction of the other living things. "Fleas!" Vikus yelled. "Get you gone!" Grabbing Boots, and his mother's arm Gregor hopped onto the

Nearest bat, who happened to be Queen Athena. He knew it was impolite to ride the Queen without permission, but at this moment, Gregor couldn't care less. While the humans did something similar to Gregor, the Gnawers, and Crawlers ran for the tunnels. Luckily, all of the humans had now been picked up by a bat and were now airborne. "To the

Royal box!" Gregor shouted, "No one enters the city!" Queen Athena obligingly dashed for the royal box.

As they landed on the section of seats, Dr. Neveeve made them spread out. "Put as much distance you can between one another." Gregor moved away from his mother, but kept Boots in his arms, afraid she'd run off. When Gregor's mom tried to follow them, Neveeve ushered her back. "No! Move into your own space!" The Doctor pulled out the Underland equivalent of a perfume bottle, and, pointing the bottle at herself and closing her eyes, Squeezed the bulb. Puffs of flea powder covered her pretty face, her hair, and her body. Neveeve then moved rapidly around the box, spraying everyone with the powder. Within a matter of minutes, everyone had been covered in the stuff. "It is safe now to

Gather." Said Neveeve. "Thank you Aleena." Gregor said, referring to her with her first name. "You are very welcome Gregor." She said, her cheeks turning a pale red. Everyone gathered near the center of the box. "Give orders to disinfect the entire field." Gregor told a guard. "Wait!" Gregor turned to the Doctor, "Will that be sufficient Aleena?" "They must also spay the tunnels that lead away from the arena. You must also have every guard down those tunnels recalled, and checked for bites." The young girl responded. "Do as she says." Gregor told the guard, who hurried away. "What of the Gnawers and Crawlers?" Gregor asked Aleena. "No flea could penetrate the coat of poison on

The Gnawers, nor could they the Crawlers shell. They are okay." Neveeve responded. "What of us, here in this room?" Vikus asked. "If any flea reached us, it is now dead. We must go back to Regalia and have our skin examined for bites as well."

Grace's eye twitched. "We are not… We are never returning to Regalia!" She shouted. "Please, Grace. I know that—" Gregor started, only to be cut off by his mother. "We are going home! We came to your meeting, and that's all you said we had to do!" Gregor rose an eyebrow. "Who told you this?" Gregor asked. "That rat! With the scar

Across his eye! Reprid… or Ripred… Whatever! All I know is that I am leaving!" She started walking away. But Gregor caught her hand. "Grace, I am afraid that I cannot allow Boots to…" Gregor stopped as he felt something. On the back of his mother's hand, there was a… bump. Turning her hand over unintentionally forcefully, he saw what he feared. A small red flea bite.

All movement in the room stopped. There was not a rustling of a robe or wing. "We need to go home." She whispered, her face pale white. "I

Can not let you." Gregor said sadly. "Not now." "If the plague were unleashed in the Overland it could mean the annihilation of Warmbloods

There as well." Solovet added. "We must place you in quarantine at once." Said Neveeve. Gregor laid his hand on his mothers shoulder. "I'm sorry Mom." He whispered, letting the guards help her mount Nike. "Nike," Said Gregor. "When you are finished, report to be inspected for bites." The Princess nodded, and flew off. "We must all be

Inspected for bites immediately." Said Aleena. All of them mounted bats, Gregor mounting Vikus' bat, Euripides. Within minutes, they were

Standing naked, being inspected by at least seven teams of doctors. Gregor blushed when he caught Aleena eyeing him. Then she blushed when

She caught him eyeing her. God! What was his problem! I mean… Luxa was… dead. He would have to move on eventually. But what about that

Sliver of hope that she'd escaped? What if she was alive? Then he would sure regret doing what he was doing. He sighed. He was to tired to contemplate this now. "You are all bite free." The head doctor announced, making everyone rush to get dressed, embarrassed eternally. "Thank you, Doctor." Gregor praised, before the doctor left the room.

"Gregor?" Aleena Asked. "Yes?" "I would like to speak with you in private." Gregor nodded, and lead her to the royal chambers. "What is

It you want, Aleena?" She smirked. "I saw you. Peeking at me." Gregor's face set ablaze. "Oh! I… I am deeply sorry, I shouldn't have-" Gregor was interrupted by Aleena's lips clashing with his.

After getting over his initial surprise, Gregor pulled away. "Aleena I-" Gregor froze when Aleena pulled at the bottom of his shirt.

"Aleena!" That got Gregor. "Aleena, we can't do this!" He yell/whispered, moving away. "Oh… I… but I thought." Gregor shook his head. "I'm sorry Aleena, but you thought wrong. I should never

Have done what I did." Aleena nodded with a deep frown. "I hope… this did not ruin our friendship?" Gregor sighed. "I… just let me

Think Aleena." Aleena darted for the door. "I am truly sorry Gregor." She said before rushing out.

"Why was she here?" Ripred asked, walking in seconds later, having seen Aleena leaving the room. "Misinterpreted signals I guess." Gregor

Said, fixing his shirt, and flopping down on the couch. He was still shaken from the events moments earlier. It happened so quick, one

Moment she was trying to sleep with him, the next she was apologizing and then… Ripred was here. A picture of confusion was painted on

Ripred's face, till the realization moments later. "oh…oooh." Gregor nodded. "You know Gregor… you are going to have to eventually… move on. You have to have a Queen to properly rule Regalia. The city needs an heir." Ripred said carefully. Instead of blowing up like usual — which was no doubt what Ripred expected — Gregor just sighed. "I know Ripred I just… What if she isn't dead? What then? What if I do, and then she pops up at the door?" Ripred sat next to Gregor,

Choosing his next words. "I cannot tell you what to do in that instance, but just keep my words in mind." With that, Ripred stood, and after giving a long groan for his no-doubt aching joints, he left

The chambers.

Gregor mind drifted to his Mom, and her sickness. He knew, from a time he had visited Neveeve's lab, he could lose her… within two

Weeks.

FLASHBACK

"So, How long do the plague patients have to live after obtaining the disease?" Gregor was in Dr. Neveeve's lab, where she researched the

Plague."It varies. It seems that Fliers take longer to show symptoms, for instance, Ares is showing great resilience." Gregor frowned,

Resulting in Dr. Neveeve frowning. "I am certain we will find a cure, your majesty." Gregor nodded in thanks. "Thank you Doctor Neveeve. And

Please, call me Gregor. I have a feeling we will be spending a lot of time together." Neveeve smiled. "Then call me Aleena." She responded.

Gregor gave her a small smile, and turned, bumping into a glass container. Fortunately, he caught it before it could go hurling toward

The ground. "Oh! I am so sorry!" But Aleena just laughed. "It is fine! Although we are lucky you caught it, it took me two weeks to replace

One that broke a little while ago!" Gregor chuckled, relieved.

END FLASHBACK

Maybe his father would- Wait, his father! Gregor hadn't seen his father in a while… when they went to the meeting, his father tried to tell him something but Gregor ignored him. "Sir Ronald!" Gregor called ton the head of the royal guard. "Yes, your majesty?" The guard knelt in the doorway, awaiting his king's command. "Do you know the whereabouts of my father?" The guard thought for a second, before looking to the king. "Last I heard he was traveling back to the

Overland. Though I am certain someone has informed him of his wife's condition, so it is doubtful he proceeded in this action." Gregor

Nodded, and waved his hand excusing the loyal guard. After a much-needed bath, Gregor proceeded to call his most trusted guard once

Again. "Call Richard, the royal blacksmith. And tell him to bring the blades. Also, request Ripred's presence." The guard nodded, albeit

Puzzled as to what 'the blades' were. Sighing, Gregor stood and left to the dining hall. Figuring the pair would be at the royal chambers

Within the hour, Gregor ate a dinner of mushrooms and greens, before heading back to his room. Ripred was walking down the hall as Gregor reached his room.

"You requested my presence, your Majesty?" Ripred mocked. "Yes. We are just waiting for Richard." Responded Gregor, ignoring Ripred's

Sarcasm. After a few minutes, Richard arrived, "Your Majesty." Richard bowed deeply, despite an eye roll from Ripred. "Did you bring what I

Asked?" Richard nodded, handing Gregor four objects hidden in cloth. Ripred raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "You can go, Richard, thank

You." The blacksmith bowed once more, before retreating from the room. "I don't suppose you're going to show me what's in that cloth, are you?"

Ripred asked impatiently. Gregor smirked and looked up in the rat's direction. "Since we are going to the Vineyard of Eyes, I figured, why

Not have something to up our chances at survival?" Gregor unwrapped the claw bearings and was awed at their sight. They were crimson red, and very smooth. But most of all, sharp. Richard had also apparently added his own addition to them. At the end of each claw, smooth, almost perfectly aline with the rest of the claw, were sharpened rubies. Even Ripred had to take a second to admire their beauty. "What

The hell are those made out of!?" Gregor smirked. "Cutter shells." He responded, resulting in a nod from the rat. "Good idea. Well let's try

Them on shall we?" Ripred reached his front paws up for Gregor to attach them to. They were almost the exact shape of his claws, but

Only the top half of them, with straps on the bottom to clamp. Gregor then pulled out the tail bearing, which wasn't much different from the

Claws, except it went all the way around his tail and was made in sectors so that he could bend his tail. After finishing up, Gregor had to say, they looked wicked! "And what's in those two?"

Asked Ripred, indicating the other two objects with his ruby-colored tail. Gregor drew the cloth away from one and found his requested sword. It was the same crimson color but had a dark red handle. In the center of the handle, there was a red gem, glistening in the torchlight. Other than than, there were a few smaller orange and yellow

Gems. "Well that's something, isn't it?" Said Ripred, mesmerized by it. "Yes Ripred, yes it is." Gregor, after replacing his current sword

With this newer, improved one, pulled out the dagger. The blade of the weapon was about 10 inches long, and with the handle, the dagger was

About 14 inches long. Its blade had been dyed a deep purple, to match the handle. On the handle was one, violet gem. A single tear fell from

Gregor's eye as he saw that it was exactly the color of… of Luxa's eyes. "I um… I've got places to be. I'll see you later." Ripred said quietly, moving toward the door. "You to Ripred." Said Gregor, snapping out of his trance.

As Gregor entered the council room, the creatures — other than the rats — greeted him with respect. There were Crawlers, Fliers, Gnawers, and Humans. After greeting everyone formally, Gregor got right down to business. "The journey to the Vineyard of eyes is most urgent, so let us get to the point. The proposed members of the quest are Me and my sister, as the princess is called for. Nike will be coming as our

Flier, and as a backup in the case we have misinterpreted which princess the prophecy refers to. Solovet and her bond, Ajax will complete the Humans and Fliers. Ripred, Mange, and Lapblood are to represent the Gnawers. Also since Sandwich specifically mentioned crawlers, Temp has valiantly offered his services."

"We don't really have to drag that crawler along with us, do we?" Said Mange. "I suppose we can always eat him if the supplies run low," Said Lapblood. There was laughter from the humans and Gnawers. Gregor hated how they always made fun of the Crawlers. "Or maybe we can eat

You?" The room silenced. "I've never had Gnawer before but, with the right sauce, who knows?" The only one laughing now was Ripred. "Well!

At least this trip won't be dull." He howled "At present, there is to be no trip. We have not yet been convinced that it is to our advantage." Hissed Lapblood. "The council has agreed to open the fishing grounds to the west." Vikus said. "That should provide plenty food." "And the yellow powder?" Asked Mange. "To kill the fleas?" Gregor sighed. He hadn't been to give them the powder before, but if it's concerning the quest… he might could… "The second we get the confirmation of your company on the quest, I will personally send enough powder cover the entire Gnawer species." Gregor piped up. The

Rat's head snapped toward him with a smile. "You see Solovet, you should take a page or two out of this ones book." Said Lapblood. Solovet just crossed her arms. Gregor then pulled out the Underland map, and pulled out a stick to use as a pointer. He used the pointer to direct there attention to a location so deep into the jungle, it

Was almost off the map. "That is where we believe the Vineyard lies." He told the group. "That jungle is more confusing than the Labyrinth." Commented Mange, visibly confused. "How do you suppose we find the Vineyard?" Gregor was about to speak, but Nerissa beat him to it. "I have arranged for you, a guide." Said the girl in her delicate voice "You… have?" Asked Ripred. The rat looked to Gregor, but found he

Was just as bewildered as the rest of the creatures. "When did you do this, Nerissa?" Vikus asked. "Quite a long time ago. Though I have

Every confidence he will arrive there on time." Nerissa responded. "I have seen him in a vision." Uh-oh. While Gregor had personally seen the wonders her visions could do… Others hadn't. That, plus the fact that her visions tended to be inaccurate on exactly what time they were going to occur, made people very doubtful of her… skill. That said, she was given very little respect when referring to her visions. The Regalians might refrain from telling her to her face, but the rats

Didn't. "A vision?" Asked Lapblood, speaking in the manner you would to a child. "I thought I had a vision once, but it turned out to be some bad mushrooms. Have you had any mushrooms lately?" The rat asked. "Nerissa has no taste for mushrooms, and while her visions are sometimes incomplete, I have seen myself how accurate they sometime are." Gregor said firmly. Mange fell back laughing, while Ripred tried to calm them. Ripred new how protective Gregor was of the girls visions. Usually he wouldn't mind making fun of the girls visions but, he knew where this conversation was going. "And please tell us your Majesty a vision she's announced that has been correct?" Ripred sighed in defeat as Lapblood said this. Gregor stood from his seat at the

Head of the table, and placed his hands on the table in front of him. "Nerissa foretold the loss of Queen Luxa on the trip to the Labyrinth." Silence. While people may not be afraid of jesting at Nerissa, they knew not to mess with Gregor when it came to the subject of the late Queen. Lapblood even lowered his head in respect. "To the Arch of Tantalus it is then…" Said the rat, wanting to change the subject.

TIME SKIP

The rats, who had to make the journey to the jungle on foot, had to leave immediately to make the rendezvous in eight hours — which was the time that Nerissa had given them — It would take the bats much less time, so Gregor found himself with a few hours. Of course, the

First two was spent sitting with the council and listening to there endless arguing. So, in the end, the King only had one hour to get supplied. First, Gregor wrote a quick note to his parents, instructing a messenger to deliver it once he had left. The note was very short, and just explained where he and Boots would be going. Then, he went to the Overland museum and grabbed several flashlights and batteries. He also got a roll of duct tape, just in case they needed it. Duct tape

Really seamed to fix everything. Gregor noticed how much space was left in his expensive-looking travel pack, so he grabbed two 2-liter bottles of water. After sticking two packs of bubble gum in his pocket, and adding a few cans of Sprite to his collection, Gregor exited the Museum. Finding himself still having half an hour, he headed for the dining hall, just noticing how hungry he was. Gregor ate a big serving of shrimp in cream sauce with Mareth, before calling a servant. "Can you put the rest of this into a wine skin?" He asked, pointing at the shrimp and cream sauce. "Yes, Your Majesty." The young boy responded, albeit giving a weird look. Gregor smiled, figuring he could use it as a bargaining chip for Ripred later.

"Your Majesty?" Gregor turned around, greeted by Dulcet (quick fact, did you know that Suzanne Collins named the character 'Dulcet' off of the adjective dulcet, which means "Sweet and soothing?") with a smiley Boots. "Please Dulcet, call me Gregor." Dulcet blushed and nodded. "Yes Your Maj- I mean, Gregor. Here is Boots for the journey, she has just been bathed." Gregor gave a small smile and knelt down in front of the little girl. "Do you want to go on an adventure Boots?" Said Gregor, putting on an excited voice. "Yes, yes! Can we bring Luxa!?" Gregor's smile dropped, and Dulcet looked down. "No Boots, she's not coming with us." Boots frowned, but let the subject go. "Thank you Dulcet," Gregor said, facing his friend. "It was my pleasure, Gregor." Dulcet leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You take care, okay?" Gregor gave her a smile. "I'll try."

Dulcet nodded, walking past him and down the hall. Gregor grabbed Boots hand and lead her down the hall. Gregor let his mind drift to

Different subjects, as his feet went into autopilot. "Gregor?" The teen looked down to his little sister. "Yes, Boots?" The girl took a

Moment before speaking. "Why did you leave? I know you fell down here, but why didn't you come back?" For a second Gregor saw a much more

Mature side to his eight-year-old sister. Maybe she just put on an innocent act, because that was how people expected her to act? I mean,

Those years with so little money… Gregor wouldn't be surprised if that had made her realize the harshness of reality. "It's complicated

Boots… I just knew in the end, it would be better for the family if I stayed here." Boots nodded and looked back forward, indifferent.

Gregor urged his body to turn right as they approached the high hall, satisfied as it followed his command. "Gregor, we shall leave at your

Request." Said Vikus. Gregor nodded and mounted Nike, who was his ride for the trip. "Mount up!" Gregor commanded. Everyone promptly mounted their bats, supposedly ready for what lied ahead. Temp scurried up behind Gregor onto Nike, gripping her fur with all his

Might. "Temp, you must trust Nike not to drop you," Gregor said, seeing his mount wince. The bug seemed to ease up a little. Soon they lifted off from the ground, saying what may be there last goodbye to there home. Since Boots had fallen asleep, Gregor figured he might as well get some rest as well. "Temp? If Boots wakes up while we are still flying, may you wake me?" Temp moved his oval-like head vertically. "If Princess wakes, Temp wakes his Majesty; if Princess wake." Gregor thanked him with a small smile and moved the wine skin under his head to use as a pillow. When was the last time he'd slept?

Gregor rubbed his face as he realized, for one, he couldn't remember, and for two, he didn't have the energy to try to. His home shrunk in

The distance as the bats flew more distant from his city than he would have ever wished.

When he woke, he was lying on surprisingly warm stone. A blanket was spread over him, though regarding the temperature, he'd rather it not

Be. Without delay, Gregor noticed Boots, chattering away with Temp. He didn't understand how the cockroach stood it. Gregor, Smelling fish; sat up and craned his head around to identify his surroundings. Failing, he clicked on his flashlight and used it as a guide for his eyes. Now would be a good time to have the skill of echolocation. What Gregor first thought were the ever-elusive trees, he deduced were vines, weaving into each other. The next thing he noticed were the stacks of bones around him, and the rest of the party. The Arch of Tantalus. A huge arch lay at the edge of the jungle, made up of perfectly balanced boulders. Taking this place in would give the hardest of soldiers shivers down there spine. Gregor stood up, unnoticed by the group. "This whole thing is crazy." Lapblood snarled. "We're just sitting here asking to get eaten, and for what? To humor some lunatic girl's fancy." "Nerissa is not a lunatic." Gregor spoke

Up, making Lapblood jump. "Well, you have to credit her with some instability. Remember? She told Vikus I was plotting to take over the fount with an army of lobsters?" Ripred asked Gregor. "You did try to take over the fount with an army of lobsters." Said Vikus. "Yes, yes, but it was several years before Nerissa was ever born. The point is, she isn't always correct on the time of her vision. Who's to say this 'guide' didn't show up three days, or even three years ago?" Continued

Ripred. "They are right Vikus. We invite trouble stopping In this place," Said Solovet. "and how, in your mind, did Nerissa arrange this guide? She rarely sees a soul." Gregor rolled his eyes. They'd been arguing a lot lately. "Only a few more minutes. Then we shall depart."

"I throw up to the sky!" Boots squealed. Gregor turned and saw her wing the ball into the mass of vines. Well, that is the last we'll see of that. Gregor thought. He caught it in the flashlight beam as it flew into the jungle. He was right, it did disappear, but not into the jungle. Gregor's mind recalled his most treasured memory related to this creature.

 _Flashback_

 _"My favorite animal is a cow. What's Yours?" Gregor, in his squeaky five-year-old voice, asked his new best friend, Hamnet. "I do not know of… 'Cows', but my favored animal is a Hisser." Gregor's face twisted in over dramatic confusion. "What's a Hisser?" Asked the boy. "I believe you would call it a… Lizard. They deserve much more credit than they are given. Hissers are very smart. If they are frightened, their frills unfold, scaring their enemies. Like this." Hamnet put his hands around his neck and hissed at Gregor, resulting in a fit of giggles from Gregor. "Hissss" Gregor hissed back. The next morning when Gregor couldn't find his friend, he asked Vikus. "Vikus, Vikus? Where's Hamnet?" Vikus turned his face toward Gregor with streaks from tears on his face. "Hamnet is… Not here right now." Vikus responded. "When will he be?" Asked Gregor. "Well… I doubt he is coming back, Gregor. I am sorry." At the time Gregor didn't truly understand the sadness of the situation at the time, but he learned eventually, Hamnet was dead._

 _End Flashback_

Yes, it wasn't the vines which caused the disappearance, But the mouth of a Hisser

* * *

 _Fancied it? = Review_

 _Despised it? = Review_

 _Desire to assassinate me for being such a blatant idiot? = Review!_

* * *

 **"One Of The Most Courageous Decisions You'll Ever Make Is To Finally Let Go Of What Is Hurting Your Heart And Soul."**

 **–Unknown**


	3. The Jungle —Part 2—

_Gregor and the Prophecy of Blood_

 ** __-=Customized=-__**

—

Thank you, _Knowledgeable, GoldenNacho, DeanCaslover1214, El Cerdo Solitario, MovingBush, Aesir10, JustaRavin, Hi, The Hollowed Man, Falcochio, Felixfex, MidnightRaider99, Jayden Ashlock, TemaWay_ for Favoriting, Following, Reviewing or some accumulation of those three.

I hope that we can extend that list.

—

 **Please visit my profile page for disclaimer.**

Hello everyone! First of all I want to say, words can't define how thankful I am for the support on this story. At the moment I'm writing this, there is 556 views on the prologue, 226 views on the first part of this story, and 174 views on this part of the story. Now, I know, by standards, that's not a lot, but think about it. Now this isn't me trying to brag, just me being thankful. But just thinking that this story alone has 956 views... I'm purely surprised. So, once again, thank you.

—

 _Without further delay, I present to you the final part of,_

 _Gregor and the Prophecy of Blood Customized._

* * *

Part 2

* * *

The Jungle

* * *

People say when your about to die that your life flashes before your eyes. But it also happens when you wonder... what happened to get me into this situation? Gregor was born, 7.4lbs. He was raised till the year of five by his Overland mother and father. Gregor fell down to the Underland at the age of five, found by the Crawlers, a giant breed of cockroaches. Eternally respectful toward the Crawlers, Gregor was taken by them to the human Underland city, his current home. The first Underlander human he met was a kind, older man by the name of Vikus. He then met Luxa, the Princess, and her parents the Queen and King of the place he soon learned was named Regalia. Gregor grew up in Regalia, soon growing accustom to there way of living and speaking. Gregor was informed after some time he was believed to be the Warrior, hero of the prophecies these people followed like a religion. Gregor soon also discovered he was a rager. Able to kill almost anything without intent. Training himself endlessly with the only other known rager in the Underland, a Gnawer, Gregor eventually learned to control his rager powers.

When The King and Queen died, somewhat of parent figures for Gregor, Luxa and the boy grew even closer, becoming closer than best friends. On a quest to fulfill a prophecy, the Prophecy of Gray to be exact, there relationship grew romantically. After Fulfilling the Prophecy of Gray at the age of fifteen, Gregor lived somewhat peacefully for the next year. Well, some could say peacefully. Gregor, over the years, had grown friends with a Underlander boy by the name of Percy. Percy had a soft spot for orphans, since he used to be one him self. One day, when the Gnawers laid a surprise attack on Regalia, Percy went missing as he was bringing food to the orphanage. They found his body a month later, under the rubble. He had his throat brutally torn out by what was assumed to be a Gnawer.

Gregor then went on another quest to fulfill The Prophecy of Bane. Focused on killing the white rat titled the Bane, who was rumored to be bigger then any other Gnawer., Gregor set sail down the water way accompanied by a small party. On that quest Gregor lost friends, and enemies. After fighting through a terrific whirlpool. The party found an island they thought safe. If only they had listened to Temp... Sadly, there were flesh eating mites on the island, which happily feasted on Pandora, Howard's late bond. The group then continued to the tankard, inhabited by monstrous Serpents, reminding Gregor of his dinosaur toys from the Overland. The Rats, already knowing of there arrival thanks to some Shiner traders, awoke the Serpents as the party arrived. In the midst of battle, they got separated from Luxa, Boots, Temp, and of course Luxa's bond, Aurora. Gregor was then emotionless, as the result of the assumed deaths of his sister, and the girl he loved. The teen the traveled into a Labyrinth with the help of Ares, his bond, and a Gnawer he had grown close to by the name of Twitchtip. The Rat led them as far as they could go, before collapsing, loosing blood fast to an injury on her snout. Gregor reluctantly left the rat, heading to kill the Bane. But he didn't expect the Bane to be a baby. Unable to kill the Bane, as result of the constant screams from his conscience, Gregor left it with Ripred, for him to take care of. So then, Gregor lived yet another year in the Underland, as King of Regalia. Though stressed, Gregor pushed through determined to keep his promise to Luxa, to be the best King he possibly could. Then, after three Regalians fell ill to a deadly plague, Gregor was forced to follow the guidelines of The Prophecy of Blood. Arranging a trip with Regalia's mortal enemies was one thing, getting them to agree to said trip was another.

So here he was, staring strait at his favorite animal, (although after this encounter, he might change his mind) who had just caught his sisters ball. Only the creatures head popped out from the thick, ropy vines. His (or her) scales were an iridescent blue-green. It neck muscles rippled as it swallowed the ball. Uh-oh. "My ball!" said Boots. Temp had started chasing after the ball but, becoming aware of the monstrous Hisser, stopped in his tracks. Boots though, was not so easily deterred. She slid off the cockroaches back, and pointed at the lizard with fury. "You ate my ball!" She squealed. Solovet readied her sword, but Gregor raised his hand in sign of peace. If Gregor knew one thing, Hissers were known for being naturally pacifistic. Solovet kept her hand on her sword, but sheathed it. Boots. Meanwhile, smacked her hands against the vines. The lizard then dipped it's head in her direction regarding her presence for the first time. Seeing the lizard eyes move to Boots, Temp; ever the valiant hero, flew strait in the amphibian's face. Sadly since the Crawlers rarely used there wings, he ended up helplessly tangled in the vines. "You give Temp my ball!" Yelled Boots, "Yoooooouuuuuu!" The lizard glared at Boots and opened its jaw wide. A dreadful hiss issued from its mouth as a rainbow-colored ruff shot out around its neck, making its head look five times bigger. "Oh!" Boots said in surprise. Her arms shot to her head as if she had a ruff as well. Gregor, despite the tenseness in everyone else's eyes, couldn't help but laugh. He stopped though as he heard someone else laughing. It came from the lizard, though it was distinctly human laugh, so he knew it came from another source.

The teal Hisser's tail flopped out from the vines, its tip resting near Boots. The vines rustled, as a human slid down the lizards tail, landing near boots. That's when Gregor froze. Hamnet. "So, are you a Hisser, too?" He asked Boots. "No, I'm Boots," The little girl said. "Who are you?" The man smiled. "I am Hamnet. And this is my friend. Frill," So that confirms it. Hamnet indicated the Lizard, whose ruff had slowly gone down. Boots looked at Frill for a second. "I is for ig-ig-aguana," she said. "Yes I suppose it is," Hamnet said. "Whatever an ig-ig-anguana is." Bots put on a hurt voice. "It ate my ball." "She did not mean to. Let us see if we can retrieve it. Frill, any way to have the ball back?" Asked Hamnet. The Hisser's neck convulsed, and the ball shot out of its mouth into Hamnet's hand. Hamnet wiped it on his Reptile skin shirt, and held it out to boots. "Good as new, if you do not mind a little Hisser spit." Gregor instantly recognized Hamnet's behavior. He behaved much like... Luxa. Of course this was a given, since they were related. Hamnet acted so strikingly similar to her, he mouthed her name unconsciously. Of course, other than than this movement, he was standing like a statue, as if he'd seen a ghost. And he was sure the humans were to. For, as far as Gregor knew, they had. He's supposed to be dead. Boots though, reached out for the ball, and Hamnet loosened his fingers for her to take it. "B is for Ball." muttered Boots happily. "Or bright, like you." Hamnet told her with a half smile. Yet another thing that reminded Gregor of Luxa. This was going to be tough. Boots giggled at Temp, who was tying to free himself from the vines. "Temp, I have the ball, you come down now!" Temp looked down "oooooh..." Hamnet walked over and untangled Temp from the vines, who settled his wings back on his body. "And who is the brave Crawler who flies into the face of a Hisser?" Temp straitened himself. "i be Temp, I be."

Hamnet turned to the group, the half smile still on his lips. There was a long silence. "Oh, look. It's Hamnet. He's not dead." Said Ripred finally, picking up a skull to gnaw on. "The skull is a nice touch Ripred." said Hamnet. "I thought so. How've you been?" Asked the rat. "Remarkably well, all things considered," said Hamnet, looking over his shoulder, into thew vines he called, "It is safe. You may come down now." The leaves stirred and a small half-lander boy slid off the end of the lizards tail. He didn't land as easily as Hamnet did, taking a few hops to steady himself. The boy, (probably around 10,) Had jet black curls, bright green eyes, and pale Underlander skin. Definitely a Half-lander. The boy intertwined his fingers with Hamnet's. "This is my son, Hazard." Said Hamnet. "Not only alive, but with a Half-lander child," Said Ripred. "You do know how to make an entrance." Vikus slowly released Solovet, who he had an arm around, and knelt in front of the small boy, taking his hand. "Greetings Hazard. I am your Grandfather, Vikus." He said. "My Grandfather lives in New York City," Said Hazard simply. "My mother was going to take me to see him, before she died." Gregor felt an instant liking for the boy. He reminded him much of himself. There accents were also identical, a cross between a Underlander, and a Overlander. "You have two grandfathers. I am your fathers father." Hazard looked at Hamnet questionably. Hamnet gave a small nod. "I didn't know I had two." said Hazard. "Where do you live?" "I live in Regalia." said Vikus. "I don't know where that is." Hazard responded. "Are we going to go visit?" He asked. "You... are always... welcome." Vikus had to let go of the boys hand, as he'd started crying. He walked back over to Solovet and stayed facing away from Hamnet and Hazard, his face buried in a handkerchief.

"Why come here Hamnet?" said Solovet hoarsely. "You have done well enough without us for ten years. Ran off and cared so little for us you let us believe you dead. Why come you here now?" Hamnet took a second before responding. "I am here because I promised I would be. When I was leaving, 12 years ago, a young girl crept up to me and told me to come to this spot. She told me I would be in the company of a Hisser and Half-lander. I thought her mad, so I agreed to quiet her. But when I found myself in the company of a Hisser and Half-lander, I thought she might have true vision. Where is Nerissa now? Does she still live?" said Hamnet. "Not only lives but reigns, Hamnet. Well kind of," Replied Ripred. "Reigns? But what of..." Said Hamnet. "Your sister, Judith and her husband, Ronald were both killed by rats. Your niece, Luxa, Vanished battling in the Labyrinth around a year ago. She is presumed dead." Gregor winced at the mention of Luxa. Solovet continued. "But you have lost every right to mourn them, Hamnet, Your twin, Judith; her husband; your niece – you forsook them when you turned your back on us." Hamnet was about to speak, but Gregor beat him to it. "On the contrary Solovet. You have no right to tell him who to mourn, as you are the reason he left." He said, not quietly, but not very emotionally. Solovet glared at him, while Hamnet noticed him for the first time. "Gregor... hello." He said. Gregor nodded.

"So you are our guide?" Broke in Lapblood, impatient with the current emotional conversation. "I do not know. Am I?" Asked Hamnet. "According to your crazy Queen," Mange said. "She claims your going to get us to the vineyard." "Did she? And what would a mixed bunch like you have to do there?" said Hamnet. "'The Prophecy of Blood' has reared its ugly head," said Ripred. "Supposedly the vineyard is the cradle." His teeth broke through the top of the skull he was gnawing and protruded through the eye sockets. "'The Prophecy of Blood'... I've been gone awhile. So, where's your Warrior?" Of course, Hamnet had left before they had thought of Gregor as the Warrior. Ripred pointed his ruby red tail in Gregor's direction. Hamnet examined his emotionless face for a moment. "I see. Are you sure?" He said. "Quite sure. Been through two prophecies already. And he certainly has the makings of it; He's a rager." Said Ripred with fake ominousness, as if he were in a movie. Hamnet frowned. "My mothers dream..." was all he said. He wasn't looking at Gregor with...friendliness. More, loathing. "Yeah? Well, I hope you've learned to get your 'powers' under control. Being a rager in the jungle is worse than being a polar bear in the desert." Now Gregor was ticked off. He didn't like making fun of him being a rager. He didn't choose to be a rager, and yet some people acted like he had plagued the world. "Yeah? Well, I hope you know where your going, because I don't have a lot of time," Gregor shot back. He really didn't need this right now. "I do not remember agreeing to take you anywhere," said Hamnet. "And I Don't remember asking you to," Said Gregor. "Then It's settled. We have no use for each other," said Hamnet. "Come Hazard." He began to guide the boy back to the lizard.

Crap. He shouldn't have said that. He should have kept his calm. They needed Hamnet to guide them, and if Gregor had just convinced him otherwise, there was no point in coming to the Arch of Tantalus at all. Apparently, Mange felt similar, as she growled and turned to Solovet. "You're worthless! All of you! You drag us out to this ridiculous place for what? Your own son won't help you find a cure for this plague!" "We do not need his help," said Solovet dismissively. "You don't think you need anyone's help. It would serve you right if we all left you to rot in the jungle, Solovet." Lapblood snarled. "Go then. Return to your caves. We will find this cure without you." Said Solovet calmly, though her muscles were tense. "But do not come whining to our doors that your pups are dying!" "That's a promise. And here's another. They will not die alone!" Hissed Mange, crouching to attack. The guard nearest to Solovet drew his blade, while them other sprang onto his bat. Lapblood sprang into place by Mange.

Gregor, wanting to pacify the situation as quickly as possible, through his violet studded dagger in the path of Mange as she leapt. She dodged any real injury, but shaved off the whole of the whiskers on the right side of her face. He then plowed into Lapblood, knocking her into a heap with Mange. Gregor turned to the guards. But was surprised to find that Hamnet had already flipped the one on the ground onto his back. As the guard on the bat swept down to the ground to strike at the rats, Hamnet looked ready to pull him to the ground, but Gregor simply shouted, "Halt!" And the guard reared to a stop. It all happened so fast, nobody knew what hit them. The rats and guard sat up slowly, dazed. Of course Ripred was still crunching on his skull, unimpressed by the past few events. "Knew they would handle it." He muttered to... someone.

Hamnet plucked the dagger from the crack and examined it for a second, before tossing it to Gregor. "Nothing ever changes, does it?" He asked. "You changed, or why does that Gnawer still live?" Said Solovet softly. "Why do you, for that matter?" Questioned Hamnet. "Because I never cease fighting." Said Solovet. "Stop," said Vikus. "Stop this, please." He mopped his face with his handkerchief and turned to Hamnet. "Hamnet the plague is upon us. Our hospitals are filling with victims. The Gnawers are nearing an epidemic. We must get to the Vineyard of Eyes. Can you not do this one thing for us?" Hamnet was already shaking his head, when Hazard tugged on his hand. "You know where that is. The Vineyard of Eyes." "Hazard you do not understand the-" Hamnet began. "We could take them. I could talk to the bats. And the Crawler," Hazard said. "Is he really your father? Like your my father?" The question pulled Hamnet up short. He stood there, holding Hazard's hand, his face pained. "Is he?" insisted Hazard. "Yes, yes he is," said Hamnet.

"All right. All right, then. Who am I taking? Sure not you all?" Ripred shook his head. "No. just we three rats, the two Overlanders, the Crawler, a couple fliers, and your mother," said the rat. "Not my mother, nor her flier." replied Hamnet, with such certainty that he doubted he could change his mind. "We might actually need her boy, if we run into any trouble-" started Ripred, however Gregor interrupted him. "She doesn't come. If you will lead us, she doesn't come." The King said. He didn't care if she was mad at him, they needed to get this cure, and they needed to get it now. He wasn't only thinking for his Mother, Ares, Howard, and Mareth's bond; he was thinking for the whole of regalia. Solovet glared at him. "Then clear out! You have drawn have the jungle here as it is!" Shouted Hamnet, waving his arms as if to brush them aside. "Kill that fire and be on your way!" Solovet glared at Gregor, but in the end, she had no choice but to depart. The fire was quelled, furthermore, Solovet and the guards mounted there fliers. Vikus was on the verge of following suit, when he suddenly locked Hamnet in an embrace. Hamnet didn't resist, though his arms stuck out awkwardly. "You may come home at any time. Know this. There are many ways to occupy yourself. You would not have to fight!" The older man said. "Vikus, I cannot –" Stammered Hamnet. "You can Only think about it. Think of the child. If something should happen to you." Vikus pulled back, almost shaking Hamnet by his shoulders. "What do you do here you could not there?" said Vikus. "I do no harm." said Hamnet. "I do no more harm." Vikus slowly released Hamnet and nodded. He mounted his bond. "Fly you high." He said to no one in particular. Gregor raised his hand in signal, and the bats lifted off. "Fly you high." the boy responded. "Bye!" Called Boots, oblivious to the downing atmosphere.

"Glad that's over," said Ripred. "Always some big scene with your family. You're miserable to have dinner with." "I know," said Hamnet. "Is Susannah dead, too?" "No, she's fine. Whole castle full of children now. His Majesty knows one of them," said Ripred. "What's his name?" Gregor rolled his eyes at the sarcasm Ripred had adopted when saying majesty. "Howard." Hamnet looked like he was going to ask about Howard, but Ripred's your majesty interested him more. "Did you marry Nerissa?" Ripred snorted, while Gregor simply shook his head. "He's King for relations with Luxa. Since she disappeared, Nerissa was deemed Queen, and Gregor king. Though Gregor does all the royal duty, as Nerissa is... how do you say this nicely? Very delicate." Hamnet nodded, dismissing the conversation. He gathered them all together. They made three distinct groups. Gregor, Boots, Temp, and Nike, that was one group. Hamnet, Hazard, Frill were another. The rats were a third.

"Before we enter the jungle, let me make one thing clear. It is not a place for swords or claws. Eat only what you carry. Take car your flame singes nothing. Crush nor berry, bruise no leaf, tread as gently as possible on the roots." Said Hamnet. "What? I can't even eat a vine?" Mange rolled his eyes. Gregor shook his head. "Not unless you wish for it to try and eat you back." The the Boy cut in. He had to study every environment, as King, including the jungle. Hamnet nodded in confirmation. "They're just plants," said Lapblood. "Some are just plants, but the harmless ones mimic the ones that are poisonous or constrictive or hungry," said Hamnet. "Look like them, smell like them, act like them. Can you tell the difference between what you can eat, and what can eat you?" That shut the rat up.

While the others were no doubt wondering if they were actually going to walk into a jungle of man-eating plants, Hamnet irresolutely let Gregor help him organize the more prosaic aspects of the trip. Light was the first item on the agenda. Instead of there normal open flame torches, Gregor had ordered for them to bring more contained, glass lanterns. They were ordinary, half filled with clear oil, and had wicks swimming in the middle of the liquid. They also had tough, rope handles. As he was lighting his lantern, his flashlight died, though he could still see. Not very well, but well enough to make out the vines around him. But, the campfire was out, so was his flashlight and the lanterns. What was giving off light? He his possessions down to investigate. He moved to where the light was strongest, and discovered a narrow, and deep stream. There were small little volcanoes throughout, producing light. Gregor had the urge to feel it, and stuck his hand out, but shook his head as he realized there were probably piranhas in the stream. "Smart." said Ripred from behind him. "Not only are there deadly fish, but the water is also tainted. Drink it and you die." Gregor nodded. He didn't know that. He should keep that in mind, while he may have studied the jungle, he had never been here. He didn't know everything about it. Luckily, the council had known this, as they had insisted on them bringing there own water. Gregor immediately left to explain to Temp and Boots not to touch the water. "Stream bad." The cockroach had agreed. Luckily, even if Boots didn't fully understand how dangerous the water was, she would be riding Temp, who Gregor trusted to keep Boots away from the water and plants.

In addition the water, they had brought several packs of supplies. One contained first aid supplies, and fuel for Gregor to carry. Three larger packs of food were designed for the rats to tow. And the previously mentioned water bags, Nike carried. Gregor surveyed the dense tangle of vines, knowing that up higher above them was a much clearer area. That's where Nike was going to fly for most of the trip, joining the trip when she could. Gregor held the bag full of his stuff, (flashlights, batteries, and stuff for Boots.) on his chest, with the bag of fuel and first aid supplies on his back. He slung the shrimp and cream sauce around his neck. With his gleaming red sword and dagger in his belt, he felt ready.

He raised his head to see Hamnet watching him. When Gregor raised an eyebrow, He spoke. "How old are you now?" Asked Hamnet. "Seventeen." Said Gregor. "Why?" Hamnet shook his head. "I was just thinking, it did not take long for my mother to get her claws into you." said Hamnet. Gregor pushed away the anger prodding at the back of his head. "Look, I don't know whats going on with you and your mother, but I am not doing this for your mother, I am doing it for mine. And my city." Talking about his mom made him upset. To his surprise, though he felt as if he'd just met her, he felt his eyes brimming with tears. He looked down to adjust his belt. He didn't want Hamnet to see. "So maybe you could just back off?" He finished gruffly. There was a pause. "I will back off, if you keep that sword in your belt." said Hamnet. "Agreed?" Gregor nodded. He felt a little better. Gregor did not want to go into the jungle at odds with Hamnet, the guy who knew the most about it.

It wasn't until everyone was loaded up that Frill slid out of her spot in the vines. Wow. She was at least twenty feet long, from nose to tail, with that shiny blue-green scaling covering every inch of her. She had amazing feet to. Five long toes that could wrap around anything. Gregor was surprised as he saw Hazard hissing at her. "What's he doing?" Ripred asked Hamnet with a frown. "Can he speak to that Hisser?" Hamnet gleamed with pride. "Hazard can speak to anything. Well, he will at least try, if it will give him a chance. Go ahead, squeak at him." He said. "What?" Said Ripred. "Greet him in rat." Said Hamnet. Ripred eyed the little boy and then let out a high-pitched squeak. Almost immediately Hazard let out a sound indistinguishable from Ripred's own. "What's that mean? Does that mean hello? I've talked to mice sometimes, but they say hello like this..." Hazard let out an even higher-pitched squeak that caused all three rats to grimace. "Well, it's about time one of you made a little effort to communicate outside your own tongue. Gets a little tedious for the rest of us, having to learn human if we want to talk to you. Can you do it, too?" Asked Ripred. "I can get by and Hisser, a word here or there of other creatures. I do not have Hazard's ear." Said Hamnet. "You learned too late. See, this one, start her off now, and she'll be fluent in Crawler by the end of this trip." Said Ripred, indicating Boots with his tail. Ripred seemed to lose interest in the conversation. "So, shall we get going?" said Ripred. "Yes, we have lingered her too long, Frill will lead and I will go last. We will take the path that begins at the Arch of Tantalus, but the jungle eventually overcomes it. Remember, step lightly and hurt nothing. And keep a close eye on your provisions. The Fliers did not name the Arch of Tantalus frivolously." and so, they began there journey.

Frill went first, with Hazard perched on her back. Mange and Lapblood went next. Gregor fell into step with Temp and Boots. Ripred brought up the rear with Hamnet. Nike dissolved into the vines above. Everything changed the split second he walked through the Arch of Tantalus. The ground turned from stone to moss. The air became bitter with the smell of decaying plants. The temperature must have rose at least twenty degrees. And the jungle sounds now hollered in his ears. Within just a few minutes, his skin was cloaked in sweat. Maybe he should just chop his pants into knee-high shorts? His nose began to run in the warm, moist air. It was very, very rare to be hot in the Underland, so he was very unfamiliar with it. The smooth carpet of moss transformed into a tricky web of roots. They popped up at various heights. Gregor glanced over his shoulder, to see how Hamnet walked and tripped on a root, knocking into Mange. "Watch it!" She snapped, and Gregor merely ignored him. He couldn't risk wasting his energy on arguments. Boots of course didn't have problems with tripping, as she was riding on Temps back. Gregor gave a small smile as he saw Boots teaching Hazard the alphabet song. "Elenenemopeeo," sang Temp, off key as usual. By the time Hamnet called break, Gregor's clothes were drenched in sweat. Inside his shoes, his silky, thin socks were squishy. A sharp ache resonated between his shoulder blades from the heavy packs he wished they didn't need. For there resting spot, Hamnet had chosen a small clearing on one side by strip of mossy rocks. Gregor could hear the gurgle of water nearby, but no stream was visible through the vines. The rats dumped the packs of food by the rocks and stretched out. After carefully examining a spot, Gregor unloaded his stuff and sank to the ground across from them. Nike swished down from the trees and shook her water bag off her back next to him. Hamnet opened one and went around, letting everyone drink there fill. Hazard helped Hamnet pass out bread, meat, and carrots. Gregor wasn't all that hungry, probably on account of the heat, but he ate what was given to him. Boots munched down all of her food, and some of Temp's. Gregor was used to that by now. Boots and Hazard started to play on the rocks. Gregor was exhausted. He felt as if he couldn't think strait. "R is for rock." Said Boots, and soon another rendition of the alphabet song started up. Lapblood and Mange, who were gnawing on bones they'd brought from the Arch of Tantalus, started complaining. "They're off again!" said Lapblood. "It'd be one thing if they could stay on key, but that's just painful." Said Mange. "It's no worse than listening to you guys gnaw on stuff." said Gregor, adopting his Overlander accent as he usually did when he was tired. "There must be someway to muzzle them," said Lapblood. "None that I can think of." said Gregor. "Well, I'll think of one, if they keep going on like this." Said Mange. "You Rats, you've got a problem with kids don't you?" Ripred had always been mean to Boots. It had taken him awhile to get used to Gregor. "Bet you don't even like your own pups." Gregor cringed in his mind, realizing what he had said. Mange and Lapblood crouched into an attack position, but Gregor's hand didn't go to his sword. "I'm sorry." The whole group froze. A human had never apologized to a rat. "I shouldn't have said that." There was a moment of silence. Lapblood open her mouth, but Boots interrupted her. "F is for fog!" she said. Usually, they would have just ignored her, but there was no fog in the jungle. When Gregor turned his head, he felt a whole new coat of sweat break out. Boots was at the highest point in the rocks, clapping her hands in delight. Hazard and Temp were frozen in the act of crawling after her. Dotting the rocks like colorful jewels were many, many, poison arrow frogs. Gregor had studied these in his books. And there was a good reason for that to, if you touched them... you would die

* * *

 _Fancied it? = Review_

 _Despised it? = Review_

 _Desire to assassinate me for being such a blatant idiot? = Review!_

* * *

 **"I think a hero is an ordinary individual who finds strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles."**

 **–Christopher Reeve**


	4. The Truth —Final and Third Part—

_Gregor and the Prophecy of Blood_

 _ **_-=Customized=-_**_

Thank you, _Knowledgeable, GoldenNacho, DeanCaslover1214, El Cerdo Solitario, MovingBush, Aesir10, JustaRavin, Hi, The Hollowed Man, Falcochio, Felixfex, MidnightRaider99, Jayden Ashlock, TemaWay, ItzLucario, and KnowledgeRobot_ for Favoriting, Following, Reviewing or some accumulation of those three. And thank you for 1000 views.

I hope that we can extend that list.

—

 _When you see,_

 _o0o_

 _In this story, it doesn't represent a time break, merely a moment of contemplation._

 **Please visit my profile page for disclaimer.**

Hello everybody! I hope that you're all having a good day. First off I would like to thank each and every one of you for helping reach 1000 views on this story! – At the time I'm editing this – I would also like to thank you, for all of the supporting comments so far! I know this has been slow going but I am really trying to improve the quality of my writing, sadly that involves my stories taking much longer to write. I hope the time that I put into this shows! It also took longer because at this time I'm also editing the other Customized stories once more. You might also notice I've updated my profile pic, the pictures for these stories, and the intro and outros. I've also added quotes to the end of all of them, so keep an eye out for those. I know many of you are excited to see Gregor and Luxa's reunion, which I promise you is in this final part so I won't take up to much more of you're time. Just one last sentiment. Thank you to all of the people still reading this. Thank you very much.

 _God Bless._

 _—_

 _Without further delay, I present to you the final part of,_

 _Gregor and the Prophecy of Blood Customized,_

* * *

Part 3

* * *

The Truth

* * *

As if to illustrate Gregor's worst fear, a small lizard bordering on the size of Gregor's forearm scattered naïvely onto the very rocks overrun by the stippled amphibians. It blinked a few times before thrusting its tongue out toward an orange speckled frog about three inches in diameter. Or maybe two inches? He never was the best at estimating measurements. Either way the lizard was no doubt planning to have its supper. Alternatively, the instant its made contact with the frog it froze, stiff as a board. Paralyzed by the toxin. Dead, as its saliva dripped from its now almost stone-like tongue.

"Don't touch them, Boots! Don't touch them!" Cried Gregor, holding his hand in front of himself even though he knew he couldn't reach her. Not from the distance he was at; no, he would have to move closer. Gregor remembered his toys from the overland that resembled what was quickly becoming one on his least favorite creatures. He hoped Boots didn't have those too. Said little girl was evidently puzzled regarding the groups panic, but obediently sat stationary. The frogs meanwhile were still hopping around, springing their thin legs off of the rocks. Not frantically, but it was still a matter of time before one of them jumped onto one of the three cornered humans, or in Temp's case, Crawler.

"Hazard, can you jump clear?" Hamnet's voice was haggard with worry, and if Gregor was placid enough to spare the father a glance, he was sure the man would look as cadaverous as Gregor no doubt was now. The black haired boy in question bent his legs, using the traction of his lizard skin shoes to spring out over the packs of food. Or maybe his shoes didn't provide very good traction. Gregor wasn't sure, but that definitely wasn't what the king was worried about. Hazard landed unevenly and tumbled against Ripred, but the war scarred rat didn't seem to notice. He was more focused on the creatures still in danger of being frozen to death. Gregor almost snorted. That was something he never thought he'd have to fear. Sure they didn't technically freeze you to death but still—

"You can't help her up there Crawler. Clear out of the way so the rest of us stand a chance." Ripred said, and Gregor found himself readily agreeing. Sure the idea of no one being up there with his sister nearly sent a shiver down his spine, but Ripred was right. Temp would just be in the way. The Crawler hesitated but a nod from Gregor reassured him, and he flew off the rocks, albeit haphazardly with his rarely used wings. Now it was just Boots, sitting tranquil among the frogs.

"What's wrong Gregor?" Asked Boots. "There just frogs. I have toys just like 'em at home." Ripred sent Gregor a raised eyebrow but Gregor just sighed and shook his head. His toys must have been passed down to her; that didn't exactly help the situation. A red and black speckled frog landed an inch from her hip. "Hi!"

"Don't touch it Boots! It could hurt you!" shouted Gregor, in the process of slowly inching his way toward her. Another frog, sparkling in salmon pink, hopped over her shoe. Boots, who was as happy as could be, just rolled her eyes at them.

"The don't have teeth Gregor!" She stayed still though. Luckily. He was at the base of the food packs now and unfortunately, The frogs had spread out from the rocks onto the packs surrounding Gregor. Two orange frogs and a green one were within inches of his stomach. He swallowed- no scratch that, he gulped. Boots was about a foot above him, and five feet away.

"Just jump to me, okay?" Gregor motioned his outstretched arms toward himself in pledge. Boots nodded and bent her knees to jump to Gregor. She was extending her legs when a sapphire frog jumped directly toward her left arm.

The next few moments appeared happened in slow motion. The frog sailed for Boots' arm, just as Lapblood's body twisted in the air. Her tail hit Boots on the behind, hurling her over Gregor's head and into Hamnet's arms. Gregor pulled his sword from his belt, impaling the frog inches from Lapblood's face.

"Get back!" Ripred snapped. "Get out of here!" The whole party staggered backward in dismay, as the frogs began to invade the path with now frantic and jerky movements.

"Stay together!" Gregor heard Hamnet holler. The group in there panic didn't take heed, crashing into the jungle and forgetting about the path as they fled from the tiny, fatal frogs. Gregor was twenty yards away and guessed he was the only one besides Hamnet, and maybe Ripred carefully navigating the vines.

"Everyone okay?" Gregor called.

"Stay where you are!" he heard Ripred call. "Everyone hold your position!" It took fifteen minutes until he saw Ripred appear to lead him back to the group. Gregor stood very still, before remembering the coldblooded creature impaled on the end of his gleaming sword. At this moment, it didn't need the cutter shell to be the dark red shade of blood. He was wiping the frog on a rock, when Ripred emerged from the vines.

"Remember," Ripred drilled. "It's touch may still have poison." Gregor nodded but frowned. He had made the promise to keep his sword in his belt not only to Hamnet but to himself too. He was sick of all this violence. He hated it. Was it not what caused Luxa to disappear? It was. He needed it to stop.

"I need help Ripred." Gregor shook his head. When he had slain that frog— he hadn't meant to. It was as if he had restarted as a rager. All his experience was gone. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

"You seem to be managing yourself alright." Said the rat. His voice wasn't teasing but calculating, questioning. It wasn't often that Gregor asked the rat for help, so he was understandably curious, and one might say they even saw a spark of something bordering on concern in his eyes.

"I can't control it. It like I've started over. I had no choice but to kill that frog." Ripred's eyebrows shot up. This was certainly new to him.

"I did notice a little less— relentlessness." It was as if you could see the wheels turning in his head. "Does it feel like when you first discovered your abilities?" Gregor started to nod, but stopped, and frowned. Now that he thought, it wasn't like that at all.

"No– no it doesn't. When I was just starting out it was like a bunch of stuff happened in the blink of an eye, and then I couldn't quiet remember what happened." Ripred nodded patiently- this wasn't exactly new to him after all. "But just now everything was in slow motion, like I'm used to but I still had no control." Ripred nodded again and sat still for a few minutes, gazing into the vines above Gregor's right shoulder in deep thought.

"I think I know what's happening." Said Ripred quietly. Gregor looked back at his mentor and almost flinched. He had a haunted look to his eye; the likes of which Gregor had only ever seen from one person, and it only took Gregor a moment to recognize it. Luxa. Whenever Luxa would talk about her parents, she have a very similar look in her eyes. Ripred turned his eyes back to Gregor and he suddenly looked one hundred years older than he was. Ripred averted his eyes to the spot above Gregor's shoulder once more, and started talking almost mechanically. "I used to be a passion rager." He confessed. "I… I had a mate. You knew that. But also… I had a family. When they died in the Garden of Hesperides," At another time Gregor probably would have interrupted to ask what that was, but Gregor wanted to see where the rat was going. In fact Ripred paused for a second as if expecting a disruption, before continuing. Or perhaps the memory of it was so awful he had to gather himself just from it's mention. "It was instant. The change, I mean. Just as you described it. Maybe because your just starting to… except that she's gone and it's only just now kicking in for you." Gregor blinked. Once, then twice. He probably should have been excited that he knew someone who understood this new sensation, but instead he felt no elation. Ripred Used to have a family? Pups? Suddenly Gregor saw a completely different creature in front of him. Gregor was reminded of a conversation they'd had after they had just met.

—

 _'Do rat's Love?' Gregor had asked. 'Yes.' Ripred had responded with a wide smirk. 'Yes, we love ourselves very much'_

 _—_

Gregor had thought it funny at the time, but now he felt horrible. Of course they loved! They felt Pain didn't they? Anger? Betrayal? So then why wouldn't they be able to feel the delicacies in life? Happiness. Redemption. Love. As ironic as it sounded, Gregor realized that Gnawers were just as 'human' as humans. Of course, wars change people, but was this why Ripred was so closed off? So harsh? Gregor had thought that Ripred was a little to understanding, but he had assumed the rat had seen a few to many people lose the ones they love. But no, he didn't just witness, he understood.

"I—" Gregor stopped himself. If he knew Ripred he wouldn't want apologies. Condolences. This was something close to Ripred he would want to get over with and move on. So instead he tried to cover it up, and with some difficulty focused on the other things the rat had said. "I think you might be right." He continued smoothly, rather impressed with his own dialogue skills. Of course Ripred probably noticed it, but he would also appreciate it.

"Great! Solves that." Ripred Said, breaking out of his stupor in false jovialness. "Basically, you've just got to learn to control yourself again. It should be easier than it originally was, so there's that, but it'll still be damn annoying." Again Gregor had to take the time to blink, realizing how much confessing his past screwed him up. So instead of smiting his bad language, (with how much Gregor kept slipping up at this point he might as well just give up) he nodded cleverly and went back to wiping of his sword, this time on some fallen vines.

o0o

Gregor let Ripred guide him through the vines, toward the crowd. Soon Gregor's ears picked up soft murmuring, and not long after they joined the group. Almost all eyes fell on Gregor as they entered the clearing the Questers were crowded in. Either people who had never seen a rager before, or Hamnet's, who an unsurprised Gregor saw was particularly sharp.

"Don't jump down his throat, Hamnet." Said Ripred.

"I can speak for myself, Ripred." Said Gregor, although he sent Ripred a grateful look. He Crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Hamnet.

"You made me a promise." Said Hamnet. His face was emotionless as stone. Gregor's shook his head in agitation.

"Well, I am no more happy I had to break it than you are. What is done is done. Would you rather Lapblood lost her light?" Said Gregor.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Hamnet asked narrowing his eyes a little.

"You don't." Said Gregor, returning the glare in full. "But I've noticed with all your talk of 'no violence' You don't seem to have a problem with someone dying if it means someone keeping their weapon in their belt."

"It is not someone, it is a rat—" Hamnet stopped himself with a visible wince. Gregor new from his short -in a way- time knowing Hamnet that he was the type to try and part from the Rat/human feud. He probably didn't mean what he'd said, it was just that it was drilled into your head as a Regalian, 'See rat, kill, before it kills you. Don't feel remorse, it doesn't deserve it.' This didn't change Gregor's fury at hearing the blatant lack of remorse, no matter how meaningless the words were.

"Whether we like it or not she is a member of this quest! And throwing away the lives of our Questers is the exact thing that will get us killed! And all for some stupid ideal of keeping my sword in my belt! If drawing my sword is going to save a persons life, then I'm damn well going to do it!"

"Amen!" Shouted Ripred. Gregor was probably the only one who understood his exclamation since they didn't have a religion down here. Unless you counted their prophecies. Gregor just snorted with a shake of his head at Ripred's fatuousness, Gregor looked toward Lapblood.

"Thank you. For pushing Boots out of the way." He said. Better to get it out of the way now. Lapblood looked at him in recognition but said nothing. He hadn't really expected much more, so with a mental shrug he turned on his heal towards His sister. As Gregor walked to Boots he cursed himself in his head. He probably shouldn't have lost his temper like that, since he knew Hamnet's words were meaningless, but he couldn't help it. Especially after that whole episode with Ripred, rats being portrayed wrongly was already on his mind.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he arrived at the area the two youngest of the group were gathered and was confronted with a worried looking Hazard.

"She says she has the same type of frog at home. She says they sleep in her bed." Gregor shook his head and chuckled in mirth.

"They're just toys Hazard. I used to have them when I was little." Said Gregor. Hazard gave him an odd look.

"Weird playthings they choose to have in the overland." Gregor had to agree. Though, in the overland, when are you going to encounter that exact type of frog? Chances are, you aren't going to. After checking again on Boots and reassuring her he would be back soon, Gregor walked over to Ripred. He found him discussing the situation with Hamnet, who seemed to be ignoring the argument between them in favor of evaluating the situation. Gregor chose to follow suit.

"What did we lose?" Ripred had just asked.

"All the food I'm afraid," said Hamnet with a grim frown. "The frogs swarmed the packs, and now there to dangerous to touch. Nike got the water though. And Frill saved the Warriors packs." Hamnet dropped the packs at Gregor's feet "Any food?" Gregor scoured for food.

"Just some cookies for Boots. Oh, and this shrimp and cream sauce I brought for Ripred." Said Gregor holding up the wine skin. Ripred sniffed the bag with alight eyes.

"Now, who's my favorite little rager? Did you really bring this for me?" The rat was sniffing up the bag, almost like in a cartoon.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was going to use it as a bargaining tool." He tried to smirk, but it probably came out as a grimace. Oh well, the point had gotten across. Ripred just rolled his eyes and moved his nuzzle to the cap.

"Sorry, Ripred. You know it goes to the pups." Said Hamnet, taking and swinging the wine skin over his shoulder.

"First that greedy Bane, now these brats. They'll be the death of me, pups." Ripred sighed. Hamnet's eyebrows shot up.

"The Bane?" He asked.

"Yes. I said we should kill it, but no! The little warrior wouldn't have it! ' _It's just a baby Ripred! Pweeeease take care of it?_ ' Ugh!" Gregor just rolled his eyes. Ripred had complained enough about the Bane to him, he wasn't truly sure he didn't like the little thing.

"On second thought, I should have dumped it in the river." Gregor voiced in a sarcastic voice. "Oh yes, if that would've kept you happy, well then, how could I not!" Ripred just looked at him for a second before snorting and sauntering away. Gregor thought he heard Mange comment to Lapblood behind him,

"I never thought someone could cause Ripred to walk away from bickering. Man." He dismissed it as his imagination though. Hamnet just hummed once to himself and had everyone line up again.

As continued down the path, Gregor attempted to give a lecture about avoiding those frogs to Boots, but she started sleeping on Temps shell right then and there. He figured it was useless, so he instead asked Temp to do his best keeping Boots away from the frogs. He promptly agreed. There wasn't much discussion after that. The heat had become more oppressive, and the loss of food was very troubling. They marched forward until Gregor's feet were so heavy he seemed to be tripping over every root. At last Hamnet called for them to make camp. They gathered in a circle around a flickering lantern. Everyone got a generous drink of water, but there was only enough food for the kids. After giving Boots and Hazard, -much to his refusal that he was not in fact a, 'pup' - cookies, Gregor unscrewed the top of the wine skin. The mouthwatering aroma of the shrimp and cream sauce made him gulp.

"Do you think it wise to give that to the pups?" Ripred asked devising such a sincere face it was obviously fake. "Cream has a bad history of spoiling in heat,"

"The only thing spoiled is you, Ripred. You can smell perfectly well that it's fine." Said Lapblood.

"You can never be too careful," Was all Ripred said, watching Boots, and Hazard dip their cookies in the 'spoiled' cream with a look of yearning.

When the kids had eaten, everyone settled down to sleep. Frill volunteered first watch, and Gregor wasn't inclined to challenge a good night's – or day's for all he knew - sleep. Gregor spread a blanket out on the ground for him and Boots to sleep on. She snuggled up next to him and drifted off. He waited till she was asleep, and gradually moved his arm out from her sweaty auburn curls. He was exhausted, but the jungle was blistering hot and humid and he was preoccupied thinking about his rager scene. All of his current problems though, seemed foolish when his mind rolled to pictures of the hospital. Ares, His mom, Howard, and Andromeda. Not to mention the others he didn't know personally. He had some hope that his mom would still be alive when they got back, - if they got back - but Ares— He was so sick when they left. Gregor mentally slapped himself. That was not the type of thinking that would keep him motivated. So he was still awake, staring into the vines when they started talking. Lapblood and Mange.

"Do you think they're still alive? Not the two little ones. I know they were dying when we left. But Flyfur and Sixclaw?" He heard Lapblood whisper.

"Yes. Yes, I do. The Warrior sent the yellow powder on its way, and they had no signs of the plague when we left. And you know Makemince will manage to feed them somehow." Mange replied softly.

"The two little ones—do you think they suffered that much? I can't bear to think of them, calling me, and no one answering. My pups." Lapblood almost whimpered.

"No, I'm sure they went quickly, But we can't think of that. We have to think of Flyfur and Sixclaw. They still have a chance." Mange replied.

"Yes. Yes, I know. I will. I am." said Lapblood.

"Now go to sleep Lapblood, please," said Mange. It was quiet then, but now Gregor knew he was not the only one awake, Staring into the vines. Wondering how long someone they loved had left to live. Or missing those that they knew must be dead already.

"Goodnight, Luxa."

o0o

Gregor dozed in and out of sleep until Hamnet woke him to continue their journey. As he rolled up his blanket, he thought back to the conversation he had overheard. So, two of there pups were dead, and another two might die soon. He thought of the crack he'd made about Gnawers not liking their own pups, and his face went hot with shame; Especially since she'd risked her life for Boots'. At least he had apologized. He fed Boots, while Hamnet did similarly with Hazard. The rats and Nike groomed themselves. Even Temp seemed to be tidying himself up with his legs. Gregor wiped Boots down with a damp cloth and ran a brush through her hair. He felt a tear run down his cheek as he remembered brushing Luxa's hair, as she did the Underland equivalent to makeup. He used to do that sometimes when she was late for a council meeting. - Which was very often – Her hair was much more light and flowing though, as Boots' was more curly, and tough. Gregor caught Lapblood eyeing him, and he quickly wiped the tear away. He wasn't much concerned with his own appearance. Though he wished he could have a bath, to get rid of the hot and sticky feeling, he couldn't complain. At least he didn't have fur.

When it was his turn to drink Gregor gulped down as much water as he could. It helped to fill the hollow feeling in his stomach. Soon enough, they fell back into there line up and headed deeper into the jungle. The path was noticeably narrower, so much so that he could no longer walk beside Temp. Frill offered to carry Boots and Temp, along with Hazard. Gregor agreed, figuring they could entertain one another. He was a little worried they'd go off on another A-B-C marathon, but Hazard came up with another diversion. Learning to speak Crawler. Hazard had only exchanged a few sets of clicks with Temp when Boots wanted to join in. The two settled down on Frills back and were entertained for hours. It was just as Ripred had predicted, Boots sucked in the information like a vacuum. As for Temp, it turned out he was a natural teacher. He was endlessly patient and never critical. By the time they broke for lunch, the three were talking in a weird combination of Crawler and English without even thinking about it.

At lunch, the water did little to affect the growing hunger in Gregor's stomach. He hadn't eaten at all that day, and they'd been hiking most of that time. He dug through his bag looking for something to entertain Boots with and came across the bubble gum.

"Bubble gum!" He said. He held the bright pink package for the others to see.

"Is that food?: asked Mange.

"Not food exactly. You chew it but you don't swallow it," said Gregor.

"What's the point in that?" said Lapblood. What was the point in bubble gum?

"I do not know. It tastes good. You want some or not?" said Gregor. There were five individually wrapped pieces. The kids had eaten, Temp could go a month without food, and Nike and Frill were catching enough bugs as they went. That left Gregor, Hamnet, and the rats.

"There is enough for us to get one piece each," said Gregor. He tossed the rats and Hamnet each a square.

"Remember, chew it, don't swallow it." He peeled the paper off of his and plopped it in his mouth, and couldn't help but grin. The burst of flavor was fantastic. He truly forgot what it tasted like. Heaven. Absolute heaven. He saw the others watching him.

"Try it!" He insisted. Hamnet slowly unwrapped his and put it in his mouth. A confused look crossed his face.

"It is very sweet— and it does not diminish as you chew." Gregor nodded.

"You can chew the same piece for days. Years probably." One by one, without removing the paper, the rats tossed the gum into there mouths. Gregor almost laughed as they snapped their jaws open and shut, trying to make sense of the stuff. Ripred made a slight gagging sound.

"Uh— I swallowed mine." He said.

"It's okay it won't hurt you." Said Gregor, hoping he was remembering that right. He remembered something about it staying in your stomach for five years, but that just seemed silly.

"I don't know where mine went." Said Mange, running his tongue around his mouth. "Just gone." He opened his jaws wide and displayed the piece stuck between his two front teeth. Lapblood seemed the only rat capable of sustained gum chewing.

"It's not bad. Not as good as gnawing, but it's not bad. Gives your teeth something to do." She said.

"Why is it called bubble gum?" Said Hamnet, examining his piece for an answer.

"Because of this." Gregor blew a big bubble, and popped it with a satisfying 'POP!'. Everyone jumped.

"Don't do that! We're edgy enough in here as it is!" Ripred hissed.

Gregor smirked. "You asked."

His craving for food got worse as they walked on. While the sugar from the gum had given him a temporary lift, it also stirred up the sugars in his stomach. Man, he wished they had ice cream down here. He wanted that and salt the most. He was loosing so much of it sweating. He had not taken off his boots the whole time, and his socks were sodden. Unfortunately, he had neglected packing any clothes, even socks, so he couldn't change them. And he couldn't ask Hamnet for any since he didn't wear socks, just the reptile skin shoes. The lack of food combined with the heat was beginning to drain his energy. Hamnet had taken over the wineskins of shrimp, but Gregor still had to carry the big pack of fuel and medical supplies, plus his backpack. He cursed his left knee which was buckling every few yards, due to an old wound he'd gotten at the age of twelve. He felt a hand on his right shoulder.

"I will take the pack, Gregor." Said, Hamnet. Gregor tried to refuse but didn't fight him as he slid the pack off of his shoulders.

"Thank you." He muttered. Hamnet stayed directly behind him and left Ripred at the back of the line.

"Gregor," Hamnet started, "What I said, about the Gnawers-" Gregor interrupted him.

"I know. They train you from birth in Regalia to kill rats and feel no remorse. To think later. Sadly, that is one of the few things I cannot change. What parents tell their kids is not my choice." Gregor snorted. "Or, perhaps it is better that way. It would take only one king or queen with twisted views to cause an upheaval trying to 'corrupt' the children."

Hamnet was quit for a minute before responding. "Ripred tells me you caused quite an upheaval by not killing the Bane." Said Hamnet. Gregor shrugged.

"It was just a baby. And with me becoming king, the people didn't throw to much of a fit. As Perdita said, 'even if you didn't kill the Bane, who wouldn't love their beloved warrior as King'?" said Gregor dejectedly. Hamnet nodded.

"Either way, it was a good choice. Had you not made it, the rats would not have come on this journey. Plague or no plague." Gregor hadn't thought of it that way. It was pretty hard picturing the Gnawers traveling with the Bane's killer. Plus it felt good, knowing someone approved of his decision. It was a nice change of pace. "It would not matter. Either way Ripred clearly adores you." Hamnet continued. Gregor laughed

"Oh, yeah, I'm a pretty big favorite of his." He said. "Probably wondering what I would taste like for dinner."

"Might be, if you had a bit more meat on you." called Ripred.

Gregor blew a loud pop with his bubble gum.

"Cut that out!" Snarled Ripred.

"Sorry," Said Gregor, although he was grinning. This bubble gum was coming in handy.

Hours later, as they arrived at a small clearing that would allow them to camp safely, the grin was wiped clear off Gregor's face. While his feet had been rising and falling out of habit, he had lost the sensation of walking miles ago. The air was so hot and steamy; on top of his utter exhaustion, that he lay right down on the ground. He didn't bother to put down a blanket, let alone take of his pack or sword belt. He wondered if there was enough oxygen. Or maybe there was too much oxygen. Either way, something was wrong, because his head felt gluey and confused.

As Hamnet fed the last of the cookies and shrimp to Boots and Hazard, Ripred went over to him. "We've got to get some food Hamnet. Not just for the pups, too. Look at Regalia's king."

Gregor raised a pointed finger at the rat. "I am f-" He wanted to speak in an even voice, but instead he heard himself mutter. Not to mention, as his arm flopped down by his side, that he hadn't even been able to complete a whole sentence.

"Yes, you and I will forage. I do not see any choice," said Hamnet. He walked slowly over to Gregor and put a water bag in his hands. "Try and rest Gregor. We will be back soon. And drink as much water as you can." Hamnet laid his hand across Gregor forehead for a moment, and Gregor was oddly comforted. It was something his mom or dad might do. He felt sudden relief flow through him. It felt good to have people to help him control everything. With everything in Regalia, Trying to bring about peace with the Cutters, organizing the rescue mission for Twitchtip— Gregor smiled to himself, and gulped down more water. At least he could hope to see his friend when he got home.

The water revived him a little and after a while he sat up. Hamnet and Ripred were gone. Boots and Hazard had fallen asleep in the curve of Frill's tail, and Temp stood placidly next to them cleaning himself. Nike, who he had not realized had landed, was asleep next to him. Like Gregor she must have been tired enough not to care much for comfortableness, on account that she still carried the water bags. Gregor saw, across the lantern, Lapblood and Mange looked haggard. He cursed Solovet, as he realized that they must have been close to starvation before coming on this trek. Gregor felt like a whiny child. At least as king, he'd been eating regularly.

"Do you want some water?" Gregor asked. He knew that rats had to rely on humans to open the tops of water bags to drink. He grabbed the bag Hamnet had entrusted in him and sluggishly walked over to Lapblood. She allowed Gregor to poor the water into her mouth. Gregor did the same for Mange, careful not to wash his bubblegum down his throat. Where was his bubblegum? He found it stuck in his upper left cheek, and started chewing it again.

"Water's all very well, but if we don't have food soon, none of us will be reaching the Vineyard of Eyes," said Lapblood.

"I can't believe that everything in this jungle is inedible," said Mange.

"There are things here you can eat," Said Gregor, scrunching his face up in thought. He hadn't learned much about the jungle in his studies, but some. He didn't trust himself to survive alone, but he knew some silly rhymes and poems. "We wouldn't be able to differ the mimics from the genuine fruit. Even with the training they're putting— I mean I'm willingly going through, I doubt I could tell 'cept for a few. Hamnet's probably the only one who could reliably." He would have corrected his slip into his overland accent, but he was to tired and hot to care. And hot. Did he mention hot? Very hot.

"Hamnet," spat Mange. "What does he know? He's human! I doubt his nose can't tell the difference between what's poisonous and what's safe. My nose can, though. Even now I smell a potential meal. I don't know what it is, but believe me, we can eat it." Gregor frowned, and sniffed. Of course if Lapblood did smell something, it would be because of his enhanced sense of smell, so Gregor wouldn't be able to smell it anyways.

"I smell it to," said Lapblood. "Something sweet."

"Yes, that's it," said Mange. "I'm going to find it. Anyone else coming?"

"I'll come," said Lapblood. "Better than lying here dying of hunger."

"I don't know," said Gregor. "You shouldn't go scrounging the jungle for food."

"Why not? Isn't that exactly what Hamnet and Ripred are doing now? The more of us looking, the faster we find food, the sooner we eat." said Mange.

"Ripred is a rager, and Hamnet has lived in this jungle for years. If anyone can safely look for food it's them–" Said Gregor, but Lapblood interrupted him.

"You're a rager, are you not?" Gregor frowned. "So then oh-mighty-rager come with us! If you don't want to fine, but don't expect us to share. Not even with your sister over there." Lapblood finished, jabbing his tail in Boots direction.

Gregor sighed. It was stupid, he knew, but if there was a chance for Boots to get food, he had to take it. Not to mention, though the rat was being sarcastic, It would be better if Gregor was there were something happen. But would it be? Right now he wasn't so trusting in his rager instincts. Even still though, he was a fine fighter without his rager abilities, Mareth had made sure of that. So then, his choices were blatant: Let them take the chance of getting killed on their own, and don't get any food should they succeed, or, Go with them and help them if something goes wrong, and get food should they succeed. The choice was obvious.

"Temp?" Gregor turned to the cockroach. "We're going to get food. Mange and Lapblood smell something."

"Not go, I would, not go," said Temp, shifting uncomfortably. Gregor scowled, Remembering Temp telling them not to investigate the island Pandora, Howard's bond had died on. No one listened them, and the poor bat got devoured by flesh eating mites. He shivered. Yet, still, his points stood strong.

"I agree Temp. We'll be back soon enough, though." said Gregor. "Just give a yell if you need us." He didn't intend on straying far from the campsite. Even with Temp and Frill on guard, he wanted to be close to Boots. Plus he didn't no how far Hamnet and Ripred had gone, but assuming they weren't far either he wanted them to be within yelling distance in case of danger. But the biggest danger right now was starvation. Following his nose, Mange led his way into the jungle. Lapblood went next, and Gregor last. He lay a hand on the hilt of his sword just in case. He would have drawn it, but given that it could still have poison on it he didn't want to risk it brushing against someone. They were moving further away from the campsite then he wanted to go, But Mange was moving in a fairly strait line so they shouldn't have had trouble finding their way back. After a few minutes, he was heartened by a whiff of something sweet. "I smell it too." Gregor said softly.

"About time," said Mange. "We're nearly on top of it."

Gregor observed as Mange disappeared through the vines in from of him. He heard a slightly muffled shout of, "Finally!" before Lapblood mimicked her mate. The air was permeated with the strong scent of his favorite fruit— Peaches! He hadn't had peaches in years! He shone his flashlight around as he, himself arrived in the small grove. He observed the six foot long yellow pods dangling horizontally from the plant. Gregor couldn't help comparing them to big, yellow smiles; their edges inclined skyward just enough to look like one. Along what would have been the upper lips of the smile, hung round, rosy fruit. He was so enraptured by the fruit, he nearly forgot to determine if the were innocuous. Were they safe? What was sit he'd read?

 _You must be careful when traversing the Timberlands. Not least hence the disastrous creatures, but likewise the beautiful aspect. Unless you have harbored there for many years. (Studies show there were only two Underlanders to have completed such a feet. Armand of the Fount, by way of banishment, until the man was pardoned of his crimes in twenty years time,- reference Page 473 paragraph for more information- and Bartholomew of Sandwich himself, by way of research for ten years.- Reference **The long life of our founder** for more information._

 _When traversing the Timberlands, remember to be wary of everything that sparks your happiness. Avoid fruit that—_

What? Fruit that what? He couldn't remember! Think, think, think! It only came back to him as Mange lent on the lower lip of a pod, and extended his neck towards one of the plump fruits.

 _Avoid fruit that hangs within arms reach._

There was probably much more to that paragraph, but that was enough for him.

"No! Don't touch the fruit!" He shouted. Gregor almost sighed as Mange spun his Head toward him, but was soon frozen in place when Mange's ear brushed the skin of the pod. The moment He made contact with the fruit, the pod lunged forward and engulfed the Gnawer. All that was visible of Mange, poking out between two canary yellow lips, was the tip of his tail.

It was pandemonium. Lapblood screeched and lunged for the pod that had captured Mange. Gregor unsheathed his sword and lashed out at the vines that were now shooting toward him. Midair, Lapblood was Captured by a vine, only for her to tear through it with her claws. The vines weren't slowing. If anything they were accelerating. He swung his sword violently, thrashing through vines, but they didn't stop. One rapped around his middle suddenly, and he convulsed, spewing his gum into a pod in front of him. He saw it mix with the clear ooze inside, and the vine around him loosened enough so that he could free his right arm. He cut the vine off, then shouted at Lapblood who was about to be forced into a pod. "Spit!" He barked out. "Spit your gum into it!" Lapblood gave her head a small shake. Did she register what he was saying? "Spit your gum into it, Lapblood!" Rats probably couldn't spit like Humans, but Lapblood managed to propel her gum from her mouth, into the pod. It managed the same reaction, and dropped Lapblood.

Gregor didn't have much time for relief though, as the vines continued to torrent down on them. In a last stitch effort, Gregor yanked out his orchid colored dagger, and started spinning, and spinning, and spinning. Only did he spare a moment not focusing completely on his revolving when he heard a voice shout,

"Now what have you done?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a handful of vines fall to the ground.

"Ripred," Gregor whispered in mild relief. The Plant matter increased as Ripred assisted in shredding the plants around them.

It was over. Suddenly there was silence. Or maybe not. Even if there were people shouting in his ear he wouldn't have heard them at the moment. Gregor stood, heaving lung-fulls of breath, as he slowly regained his energy. He was startled out of his reverie, at the sight of a yellow pod falling in front of his feet. Some of the clear ooze spurted out onto his boots, and started eating through them. It took him a second before he jumped, and tore his shoes and socks off. His right first, second, and third toe had been soaked in the stuff. On his left foot, only his first toe was touched by it.

Someone, Hamnet, Gregor saw, Grabbed his upper arm and started pulling him away. He caught on quickly, and started sprinting toward the campsite. They arrived within a minute. Hamnet pushed him down into a half-sitting-half-laying position, and water gushed on his toes. His back felt cold, so he assumed he was on a rock. It was also rather soft though. There must have been moss on it.

"Hazard," Said Hamnet. "Hold this water bag." There was a pause as the bag switched hands, then more water.

Gregor saw Nike a few yards away. "I am all right. I am fine," she was telling Hamnet, who was examining her leg.

"The bone to your claw has been snapped in two. I do not call that fine," said Hamnet.

Someone was crashing through the vines, no longer worried about what he damaged. Ripred dragged Lapblood into the camp by the scruff of her neck. The minute he released her, she tried to crawl back in the direction they'd come.

"Mange—" she said.

"He's dead, Lapblood!" Snarled Ripred. Lapblood kept moving until Ripred flipped her over on her back and pinned her to the ground.

"He's dead! I killed the plant that did it! The pod opened and what was left of his carcass fell out! Believe me, he's dead! And the rest of you should be as well!" shouted Ripred. "Who started this? Whose brilliant idea was it to leave the camp?"

The rat turned his focus on Nike, perhaps because she seemed best able to answer, but she remained silent.

"Not Nike," said Gregor. "She only came to rescue us." He vaguely remembered seeing stripes of black and white, attacking the vines above.

"So, Was it you?" Ripred's muzzle poked in Gregor's tired face.

"Mange smelled food. Lapblood went to help him look, so I went along too. I thought that—" Gregor got out, but Ripred interrupted.

"Thought? Thought!? You didn't think! You were too busy being an idiot, Making stupid split second decisions! Have I not specifically taught you against that? Isn't that what got your mate killed!? But no! She was just as stupid as—" Ripred stopped, and visibly cringed, but the damage had been done. Everyone in the camp froze, observing the argument before them. In a blink Gregor's dagger was pressed horizontally across Ripred's throat. Had he been paying attention, he would have seen other's eyes widening. Generally, no one pulled a weapon on Ripred. No one without a death wish, that is.

"If you would have let me finish," Everyone flinched at Gregor's tone. It was colder than the waterway waters, and his face displayed unbridled fury. "I would have said that I thought it would be smarter to accompany them. They promised me that if I didn't go then My sister would not get any food. I know that it was of little chance, but I had to take the chance. Would you have let your only family starve because you were a bloody coward, Ripred? I'd like to think not." If Rat's shoulders could slump, Ripred's did.

"Ripred," said Hamnet. "Just sit over there. Calm yourself." Ripred snarled at him once more, but moved off by himself. That didn't stop his muttered insulting, though.

Hamnet tasked Hazard with pouring water over Lapblood's eye. Apparently, it had also been splashed with pod acid. He then retrieved the medical pack and daubed Gregor toes with what looked vaguely like burn ointment, albeit darker. The teens toes were then bandaged with white fabric.

"Does it hurt?" Asked Hamnet.

"Not so much." Said Gregor. His toes had a strange tingling sensation, but apart from that, they were fine. He shifted again. Why was his back so cold? They were in the scorching hot jungle were they not?

"Well," said Hamnet, shaking his head.. "It will." That wasn't encouraging.

"The water's almost gone," said Hazard. Hamnet nodded.

"I will get another bag," said Hamnet. He stood up and looked around. "Nike, where are the bags?"

"With the plants." said Nike. "The vines ripped them from my back," said Nike.

"Stop!" Hamnet and shouted to Hazard. Hamnet caught his sons wrist, but it was to late. The last trickle of water drizzled from the bag.

"What is it father?" asked Hamnet, puzzled. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, you did just as I asked," said Hamnet, running his hand over Hazards onyx curls. "It is just… the water. This was our last bag."

"What?" said Ripred.

"Nike lost the water bags when she went to help the others. We used the remainder of this one on the acid burns," said Hamnet. Gregor shifted again. Finally he twisted around and felt behind him, coming in contact with his pack. He had almost forgotten he had it on him. He pulled it in front of him as Ripred responded.

"No water. Just exactly how long do you think we'll last without that?" Asked the rat, abandoning his sulking. Meanwhile, Gregor cursed under his breath. His pack was soaked. There was a 6-inch long slice across one side. Gregor opened the top and found that one of the two bottles of water had been cut clean in half, Well, not as much cut as squeezed. It was empty. The other had a small hole near the middle, so only half of the water was gone.

"Not long." Hamnet told Ripred. "It will take another couple of day before we will near fresh spring water. We will simply have to do our best."

"I have some water." Said Gregor, showing them the bottle. "It's only about a liter, but—" He trailed off.

"While I'm unaware what a liter is, that is a great deal, if it keeps the pups dying from thirst. They will be the most vulnerable, as they will dehydrate the fastest," said Hamnet, taking the bottle. "The rest of us will have to do without."

Gregor nodded. Of course, it had to go to Boots, and probably Hazard despite his protests. He'd chugged down a lot of water previously anyway.

"Did you two find any food?" he asked hopefully.

"No, nothing wholesome," said Hamnet.

"Why don't we go back to that grove you and your little friend's found?" Ripred drawled sarcastically, apparently back to his sulking. "I'm sure we can get safe food there."

"Well, at least we have your water," Hamnet said almost kindly. "That may make all the difference. It was good thinking to pack it."

"I believe Mareth suggested it. Always thinking the things I'm not, he is." Said Gregor with a rueful smirk.

"Mareth?" Asked Hamnet with a raised eyebrow. "Has he managed to stay alive all these years?"

Gregor hummed. "Yep. Lost his leg though, so he cannot really fight in combat anymore. Not that there's much combat to fight in. No, he spends most of his time telling me what I should do. I think he's spending to much time with Ripred." He heard a snort in the direction of said rat. Gregor realized Hamnet and Mareth were about the same age. "Were you guys friends?"

"Yes," Said Hamnet, who shifted a little, but didn't elaborate.

Gregor still didn't know what to think of Hamnet. He did not know much of why he left Regalia. He knew that he'd done something he regretted, and that it was Solovet's fault. Gregor guessed from that, it was some sort of battle order. What was it Hamnet had said to Vikus at the Arch of Tantalus? 'I do no harm. I do no more harm.' Gregor hadn't paid much attention to that at the time, but now the words seemed to resonate with meaning. What harm had Hamnet done? It was hard to imagine Hamnet doing harm to anything.

Hamnet rose and put the water with the medical supplies. "I know everyone is spent, but I believe we must keep moving if we are to reach water in time. Can you manage?" He asked Gregor.

"He can manage," hissed Ripred. "So can Lapblood. And I better not hear any complaints out of either of them." Hamnet anointed Lapblood's eye with medicine. For Nike's leg he made a splint with strips of stone and fabric. But when he tried to give her a dose of pain medicine from a large green bottle, she refused.

"I do not want to muddy my thoughts. Not in here." Hamnet tried to talk her into it, but she was adamant.

"All right. We may need your head clear. But you will ride on Frill," he instructed the bat.

"I can fly," said Nike.

"You can fly, but you cannot land well. The foliage is getting too thick for easy access to the ground. Ride, Nike. And try to sleep," said Hamnet.

Gregor helped Hamnet position Nike lying flat on her back atop Frill. They had to secure her with strips of bandages so she wouldn't roll off.

"I'm sorry about all this," Gregor told her.

"But why?" said the bat cheerfully. "Now I get to take a lovely nap while the rest of you walk. I should be thanking you."

Somehow, her being so humble made Gregor feel even guiltier about her injury. When Gregor laid Boots on her stomach on Temp's back she didn't even stir. He hoped she would sleep for a good long time. With no food and precious little water, he didn't know how he'd handle her.

Sadly, his leather boots had been ruined by the acid. While the toxic stuff had only reached a handful of his toes, it had demolished his shoes. However, before Gregor could wrap his feet in something, Hamnet peeled off his reptile-skin shoes. "Here, Gregor. You must were these," he said.

"What will you wear?" asked Gregor.

"I will be fine. I spent many years without shoes before I came upon the idea of using shed skin. But you must take them now, or your bandages will not hold," said Hamnet. Gregor almost flinched. For a little while, he'd been able to ignore the similarities between Luxa and her uncle, but this was almost to much. He had the same way of being generous, but making sure it seemed as a necessity. After shoving down the lump in his throat, Gregor accepted the shoes, with a muttered,

"Thanks." He saw Hamnet's eyebrows furrow as he looked towards his bandaged feet.

"Why is it you do not like me?" he heard him say. Gregor looked up in surprise. There was no anger in his voice. No bitterness. No sadness. Just confusion. Gregor blinked a few times, before turning his head back toward his feet.

"You remind me too much of your niece sometimes." he said in a quiet voice. "I am sorry if I have been… unpleasant." Hamnet just shook his head and frowned in contemplation.

"Would she have made a good Queen?" Hamnet asked. Gregor did flinch this time. But not out of surprise, out of guilt.

 **Flashback**

"So... When are we leaving?" Gregor asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, we leave mid day but— I have been meaning to discuss something with you."

"What is it?" he asked, sensing the seriousness in her voice.

"Gregor... If I do not make it through this journey," She saw Gregor prepare to reject, but cut him off. "Please Gregor. I— I need this." Gregor nodded. "If I do not make it through this journey– I need you to promise to me you will be the best King you can be for this city." Gregor saw that she was pleading with him more than anything.

"Of course, I promise. But that won't happen. I will not let it, I promise that, as well." Luxa smiled.

"Thank you," She responded

 **End Flashback**

Gregor smiled sadly. "Yes. The best." He slipped on the left shoe. They were kind of like short socks really. Thin and clingy. But somehow they made him feel more protected.

"Then I am certain, you are to." Hamnet said quietly. For the second time in the past minute, Gregor looked at him in surprise. "For someone with relations with the Queen to become king, The Queen must write for them to, specifically. You no doubt know this?" Gregor nodded with furrowed eyebrows. Where was he going with this? "Then, if she was adequate for a Queen, she would not have signed her city over to someone she did not believe capable." Hamnet gave him a small smile. "I think, with you in charge, I may yet return to the— my city." With that, he stood and walked over to his son. Gregor blinked, then shook himself. Notwithstanding Gregor's problems with the man, Gregor couldn't help look forward to a future where Hamnet did return to Regalia. With a jolt, Gregor's eyes widened, and he realized something. Hamnet, with his similarities to Luxa, had made Gregor happier, not sadder. Sure, it killed him to see them, but it also sparked recognition inside of him. It was like a small piece of his beloved inside of the man. Of course, Gregor didn't love Hamnet in that way, but it made Gregor happy to see this. It didn't hurt that he was stuck with his newfound… Friend? Friend; for the length of this trip.

Gregor slipped on the right shoe, shook himself, again, and looked around as they were about to depart. Lapblood still lay where Ripred had left her, as if she had lost the power to move. The ordeal with the plants had been physically exhausting, but Gregor knew that was not what was weighing her down.

"Hey, Lapblood, are you okay?" he asked. She wasn't, though. Of course she wasn't. Her mate had just died. Her pups might be dead. How could she be okay? "We've got to keep moving. We have to find water."

Lapblood rolled onto her feet and got in line behind Frill without a word. Gregor remembered Luxa's state of shock when her parents had been killed. When Henry had betrayed her. His own when he thought he'd lost Boots to the serpents. When he did lose Luxa. He left Lapblood alone.

o0o

The path, sadly, was nowhere to be seen. It had narrowed, and narrowed until it had vanished altogether. Now, it was just a matter of trying to step between plants. At first, Gregor praised Hamnet for giving him the reptile-skin shoes. But as the pain in his toes started to become perceivable, though he knew he shouldn't speak ill of the dead, he cursed Mange for ever having smelled the damned fruit. At first, it had been a slight tingling. Then an itch. Then, he could have sworn he'd jabbed a torch onto his toes. Sure, it was only a few toes, but those toes felt like they were on fire. Not just over a fire, on fire. He knew any mention of his wounds would only trigger another round of abuse from Ripred, so he gritted his teeth and moved forward.

He thought, perhaps the knowledge that here was no water, was the thing making it so unbearable. Made him so aware of it. The dryness in his mouth, the skin cracking on his lips. Thirst had never been a problem in the Underland. There was fresh water always, even in the Dead Land. Well, not here. Not for the first time on this trip, despite the fact he knew he'd never had done it, he thought that he could have just kept the shrimp in cream sauce for himself. Just the thought of it had his mouth watering. Or, it would have, had he had the water to expend. On the way, Gregor found himself walking beside Frill to keep an eye on Boots. There wasn't a path anyway, so why not? It was a few minutes after he'd taken position next to the sleeping Boots, that Hazard spoke up in a quiet voice.

"You speak a lot like me." He said. Gregor glanced toward him, and saw confusion on his face. Gregor nodded.

"Yes, I noticed that." Despite sharing some similarities with the boy, he hadn't actually had much of a conversation with him. Because of that, he felt slightly awkward speaking to him in such a casual manner. Of course, the boy was but twelve, although he was obviously mature for his age. Living in the jungle probably had a hand in that. However, the boy either didn't notice, or didn't care for the awkwardness as he pressed on.

"Are you a Halflander like me?" Hazard asked. Gregor paused in thought and hummed. That was a way you could explain him.

"In a sense. My mother and father are Overlanders, but I have lived in the Underland since I was five. Since then I have considered myself, and been considered by others, an Underlander." Hazard nodded.

"I have not heard of blue hair before. Even from my mother." Said Hazard. Gregor couldn't help but smile.

"It is a rather silly tradition in Regalia, for when one becomes King. It will no doubt be gone by my next birthday." said Gregor. Hazard sniggered.

"From what I here from my father, most of Regalia's traditions are silly." The boy said with a shake of the head. Gregor smiled once again and hummed.

"Yes they are. There are very few I think make any real sense. Did you know, that if you kill something, with a knife to the throat, and a sword in your left hand, with an injured foot, its considered treason?" He asked. For a second he'd thought he'd gone to far, but the boy just looked at him, startled. "Yep. No one knows where the law came from, but even so they abide by it with their lives. They almost banished someone to the Dead Land a month ago, before I stopped them." Hazard looked shocked.

"That's— that's just stupid." Hazard said matter-of-factly. Gregor couldn't help but laugh. Hazard seemed to have let go of some of his Underlander dialect in pure amazement.

"Yes. But for all of the stupidity, it's still the most amazing place in the Underland. That I've been to, anyway." Gregor found himself loosening his hold on his language to, and relaxing a little. Hazard turned a little more towards him on the monstrous lizard. He spoke in a softer voice, evidently not coveting to be overheard.

"I want to visit Regalia sometime. After all this." Said Hazard. Gregor sighed, before responding.

"I would like nothing more, than for you and your father to visit. I assure you, if your father wishes it so after this journey, you will always be welcome in Regalia." Gregor said, matching his tone of voice. Hazard seemed to contemplate this for a second.

"I have always wanted a brother. Like you are to Boots. If we do go to Regalia, or even visit—" Hazard said even softer than previously, before trailing off. All of his bravery seemed to be gone as he averted his eyes to the top of his scaly steed. It took Gregor half a minute to realize what he meant, and a whole one to respond.

"If—" Gregor paused for a second. Should he do this? Would this be giving the boy false hope. No. It wouldn't be false hope. It would be hope. And right now, he himself would kill for some of that. Well, if he was going to do this, he was going to do it properly. "I promise. Vow." Gregor saw the boys eyes widen, but kept his own forward. "That if you wish it, and if your father decides for you to return, or visit Regalia, I would treat you as I would my own brother." Gregor whispered. He hoped he hadn't misread Hazards word, as that would be very awkward. Fortunately, it seemed he didn't because after a few seconds Hazard smiled and nodded, before falling silent. After a few moments Hazard spoke up loud enough for the others to hear him again.

"I like your crown." He said suddenly. "Red is my favorite color."

Gregor raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" He reached up and pulled the crown off of his head to examine it. "I asked them to make it red." This time Hazard raised his eyebrows.

"Is our favorite color red to?" said Hazard

"No, no. Green is my favorite color. Always has been." Gregor said, handing the crown to the boy. "I can get plenty more." he explained. Hazard looked amazed and thankful, but frowned.

"Then why did you ask it so?" The boy asked, gingerly placing the head piece atop his hair. Gregor sighed once more.

"What do you think of, when thinking of the color red? With blue, I think of water. Green I think of life. What is red most commonly associated with Hazard?" said Gregor. Hazard frowned in thought, and Gregor saw Hamnet taking notice to the conversation from the side.

"Blood. Anger." Hazard said, some what uncertainly. Gregor gave him another smile.

"Exactly. Bloodshed, and anger." said the King. Hazard frowned again.

"But then why did you..." Hazard trailed off.

"Can you not think, Hazard, what those two things have in common?" asked Gregor. He knew he shouldn't have expected the twelve-year-old to know the answer, but he had a feeling Hazard was very intelligent for his age. It took almost half a minute before the boy answered.

"They both disrupt peace?" Hazard asked more than stated. Gregor saw Hamnet give a small, proud smile. Gregor himself gave a small smile as well.

"Do not ask Hazard. Declare." said Gregor. Hazard seemed a little startled, but repeated himself.

"They both disrupt peace." He said it with more certainty this time. Gregor saw Hamnet's eyes shift to himself in… He wasn't really sure what.

"Very right." said Gregor simply. Hazard frowned.

"I still don't understand." said Hazard. Gregor's smile turned wistful.

"They both disrupt piece, yes. But, if they are controlled, they peace will not be disrupted, and— well, all will be peaceful." said Gregor. Hazard nodded. Hamnet's eyebrows furrowed.

"But, you can't control someone else's anger, or bloodshed." said Hazard. Gregor turned his head toward him and gave him a full smile. Hazard seemed confused as to why.

"You are exactly right Hazard. You cannot control someone else's anger, or bloodshed, should they choose it, nor should you be able to." If Hazard was confused before, he was bewildered now. "No man, nor woman, should have absolute control over another." he explained. "Power corrupts, and absolute power—" He was surprised when Hazard finished it for him.

"Corrupts absolutely." said the boy with a small smile of understanding.

"Yes. Where did you here that?" asked Gregor.

"My mother said it once. She said she got it from a book in the Overland." said Hazard. Gregor smiled.

"So she did. And so I did. I know it's rather rich, coming from the king of the Underland's biggest city, but it's true." said Gregor. Hazard seemed to hesitate, before asking,

"And— How do you keep yourself from letting the power corrupt you?" He seemed worried he'd upset Gregor, so the young man graced him with a smile.

"I do the most anyone can do. I try my best. If you have a feeling in your stomach, lets call it a— a golden choice. A feeling that you just have to do something or you could never live with the guilt, that is how you know you are making a good choice." He glanced at Hazard before continuing. "I made a promise to Luxa, you'd be her first cousin, before she disappeared. I told her I'd be the best king I could for Regalia. I have a 'golden feeling' that I cannot let myself be corrupted. And so, if not for myself, I must make sure for the city. If I died, the throne would be passed to some people who would do good, but also those who would do bad." said Gregor.

"So then, why do they let you do dangerous stuff like this?" the boy asked.

"They probably know they couldn't stop me. I know it might be a little hard to tell, but I can be rather stubborn at times." said Gregor with a smirk. He heard Ripred snort ahead of them. Of course, he didn't know it was Ripred, but he was pretty sure. The rat just had a certain way of making even his snorts sound sarcastic. "And, it's because I'm the warrior. The council, in their haste to fulfill their prophecies, tend to ignore the more important details." Another snort, though this time he wasn't sure if it was at him, or the council. Hazard seemed confused yet again.

"You don't seem—" Hazard started with a questioning tone, but probably reflecting upon what Gregor had said, restarted. "You don't seem to respect the prophecies much." he said. His tone wasn't accusatory, just observing.

"It's not that I don't believe sandwich could have been a real seer. Sadly, the prophecies are so vague, that Regalia tends to force them to fit the situation. Like now." Gregor gestured around himself at the group. "There have been plenty of plagues like this one. Aleena herself— she's the lead researcher on the plague— said that there had been one much like the current one not two-and-a-half centuries ago. I understand that there beloved warrior is here now, but still. Who's to say this is the one in that specific prophecy? They are almost too eager to get through with them." said Gregor. Hazard hummed in either agreement, or contemplation. Hamnet seemed to lose interest in their conversation, though Gregor thought he might have looked a little more respectful towards himself. Maybe it was his imagination.

o0o

They chatted some more, before Boots woke up, thirsty. She sort of understood that they needed to save water, but even Hamnet, who relented and gave her a drink, couldn't withstand her pouting eyes. She finally fell back to sleep after endless requests for water, after at least twenty minutes, much to everyone's relief.

Gregor's toes were raw, searing, swollen lumps at the end of his feet. Roots stabbed at them through the shoes. Salt from his sweat ate into the wounds. What didn't help was when Ripred came up behind him, and started to tangent.

"You do understand, that it could have not happened, right? That since your rager sense is messed up, you could have very easily died."

Gregor knew what he was getting at, but didn't answer.

"'Oh, I don't want this gift, Ripred.'" The rat imitated six-year-old him in a whiny voice. "You think you can go anywhere and do anything and be safe. You think you're invincible. Because you're a rager. You know just as well as I, that you could have-"

"Cease Ripred, the boy has enough to bear." Gregor heard Hamnet say.

"He needs to understand how close he came to death!" snapped Ripred.

"And so he does," said Hamnet firmly. "He knows he did not think well before he acted. Or maybe he did. Who among us has not been guilty of that? Certainly not you. Certainly not me."

Thankfully, Ripred stopped. But Gregor knew there was a certain amount of truth to what the rat had said. He hadn't even thought about that. He'd become so accustom to being a rager it seemed impossible not to be. But now he reevaluated it, and if it was like when he first discovered his abilities, he reminded himself it could once again desert him in times of need. That thought left him feeling more defenseless than he had in years.

Sadly, that was the last clear thought Gregor had for a while. What happened next was a haze of hours, maybe days, filled with pain, fear, and disorientation. Walking. Lying face pressed to leaves, unrelenting pain in his feet, Hamnet rubbing oil on his bleeding lips, bandaging his toes. Boots crying, whimpering, then finally making no sound at all, just lying limp on Temp's back, with no way to help her. Intense thirst, dreams of water, of frosty white glaciers he could never reach. Walking—walking again—tongue swollen, head aching, heart racing, stomach sick. Collapsed on the vines looking at his sister limp on Temp's back. Boots—asleep—unconscious— dead? Not dead, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her cracked lips, shiny with oil, tinged a faint blue. Then Ripred's voice, hoarse and weak.

"I smell clean water…"

He must have gotten up somehow. Followed Ripred and Lapblood into the jungle on the burning hunks of meat that were his feet. He could hear the water—.Not the quiet, teasing gurgle of the jungle streams that had tormented them for days—but a rushing, splashing sound. The rats were running now, Gregor hobbling behind them. He could see the water, bursting out of a rock, cascading into a pool, a sandy beach—water—but then—

Ripred gave a cry of alarm. "Get back! Get back!"

Gregor could see Ripred and Lapblood floundering as if the ground was melting under them. He kept going robot like for a few seconds, but managed to stop himself. Ripred and Lapblood were sinking into— sand? His eyes snapped open in sudden alertness. He looked down and saw his left foot sinking into some very loose looking sand, but his right still on solid ground.

"Quicksand!" he shouted in surprise. He tried to pull his foot out, but he was having trouble. It was like he'd stuck his foot in a bucket of glue. He saw Ripred, who'd managed to spread out on his four legs, then Lapblood. Unfortunately, she'd panicked, and was thrashing wildly, clawing herself further into the sand. "Float!" he shouted at her. "Try to float!" He felt someone grasp his hand and, not even bothering to check who it was, pulled himself onto the sand. He sat gasping for a minute, before standing. He turned behind him to thank Hamnet, no doubt the person who— He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes met all-familiar purple ones. He couldn't breath. He couldn't feel himself breathing, at least. He observed her face, examined to new scar from her chin to her temple, the way her cheeks puffed a little from the effort of pulling him from the quicksand. Standing in front of him was the very person he thought he'd never see again.

"Luxa."

"Gregor."

Despite the grime of the jungle, The woman in front of Gregor looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. He reached out a hand to her, before—

"Save the sappy reunions for later!" he heard Ripred snap, though he detected a little relief in the rats voice. "Lapblood's still in here!" Gregor snapped out of his trance with a jerk, and turned toward the sand pit. Ripred was clutching a vine, which Hamnet was slowly pulling towards to shore, but Lapblood looked like a goner.

"Shit." He murmured. All that was visible of her were a few inches of snout and one paw still feebly clawing at the surface. Hamnet threw her a vine, but there was no way she could see it since her eyes had sunk under the sand.

"Lapblood!" Hamnet shouted.

"Lapblood!" hollered Ripred. "Get the vine!"

It was no use. She was going down.

The paw was gone and the last bit of her twitching nose had almost disappeared when Nike dove in from above. The claw of her sound leg dug into the quicksand and latched on something. Then her wings began to beat like crazy. Slowly, very slowly, she managed to raise Lapblood's head out of the muck by the scruff of her neck.

"I cannot lift her!" panted the bat. "You must help!"

Hamnet threw out the vine again, but Lapblood's eyes were sealed shut with sand. "Lapblood!"

"Wake up, Lapblood!" ordered Ripred. "You've got to get hold of the vine so we can pull you out!" Lapblood's mouth began to work.

"No—just let me go,—Let me go—." she barely whispered.

"Let you go? After I saved your sorry hide from those plants? Not likely! Now do as I say!" roared Ripred. But Lapblood only gave her head a slight shake.

"No—no more—" Gregor realized it had all been too much. The months of starvation, watching her pups dying, this torturous trip, Mange's death. And Lapblood had decided that she no longer wanted to live.

"No!" Gregor said. "Don't you dare give up! Lapblood!" She didn't respond. His words meant nothing. But then he thought of some words that might make a difference. Words that had never been meant for his ears. "What about Sixclaw? And Flyfur? What about them? After all that's happened, your going to let some stupid sand take you away from them?" At the sound of the names, Lapblood's ayes shot open. She looked around frantically.

"My pups!" she said.

"That's right!" Gregor shouted back. "Your pups need you! Now pull yourself together and grab the damn vine, or I swear I'll have you killed twice over!" He knew that didn't make much sense, but he was a little desperate.

Lapblood swung a claw out and dug it into the vine. Ripred and Hamnet pulled from the bank and, with Nike's help, they finally dragged her from the quicksand. She lay next to Gregor, her fur coated in a thick layer of wet sand.

"So this is my niece then?" he heard Hamnet ask. At those words, Gregor spun around, and wrapped Luxa in the tightest hug he could muster.

"Luxa!" He exclaimed. He still couldn't completely believe it. He pulled away, and almost out of habit, began searching her for injuries.

"Stop it Gregor! I am fine!" She finally snapped. Gregor gave her a rueful smile and hummed.

"Only my Luxa could make me feel too caring and too stupid at the same time." he said softly. She opened her mouth with a small smile, but Ripred intercepted.

"Oh, I can tell we're in for another lovely family reunion," said Ripred. "But it will have to wait. Take us to water, Your Majesty, or I swear I'll rip you and your nibbler friends to shreds on the spot." It was only then that he realized they were basically surrounded by Nibblers. Gregor followed, clutching Luxa's hand as she lead the way to clean water. Despite the circumstances, Gregor couldn't help but grin. Actually, what circumstances? Sure, they were in the jungle but— yeah, okay that was pretty bad. But Luxa! She was alive! Gregor squeezed her hand unconsciously, as if to make sure she was corporal. She seemed to understand, and offered him a watery smile. He had no choice but to smile back, and sniff a little.

Within minutes they'd reached water. He only took a moment to glance at Luxa once more, before plunging his head straight into the water. He opened his mouth and sucked cool mouthfuls into his body. He lifted his head for an instant to catch a breath and plunged his face back into wetness—into water—into light—into life.

When he had finally slaked his thirst, he looked around. They were on a big stone slab of rock that stretched out beside the pool. Ripred, Nike, Hazard, Frill, and Temp were all lined up along the side of the pool drinking with Gregor. Hamnet had filled their last water bag and was alternating between trickling water into Boots' and Lapblood's mouths. Luxa and the mice were no where in sight. For a moment Gregor was worried he'd imagined his beloved's reappearance, but swatted the thought away. He couldn't afford to doubt himself at the moment. Gregor crawled over to Boots' side.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She will be fine, Gregor, once we get some food and water into her." said Hamnet. Gregor looked at Boots.

"Hey little girl." She gave him a small smile and moved her lips, but no sound came out. "I can give them water," said Gregor. "You should go drink."

"I have been drinking from the bag. I am well enough." said Hamnet. He seemed wiped out but, he looked pretty good compared to the rest of them. Gregor guessed that years of jungle life combined with his natural physical strength had made him survive the trip better. "You must go wash the sand off you before it hardens, Gregor."

"He's right," Ripred said. "This stuff will be like cement soon." With that the rat dove into the pool and began to roll over and over. Sand billowed out from his coat and into the clear water.

"Come, those of you who are still thirsty, and drink from the bag until the sand settles," said Hamnet. Gregor hobbled his way back to the pool, and scrubbed at his feet underwater. While only one foot went in the quicksand, the other had gotten some on it as well, naturally, from walking. Taking off the reptile shoes was a special challenge, since his toes were about the size of walnuts and embedded with bits of sand. He had to soak his feet a while before he could peel off the bandages. Big pieces of skin came off. But, underneath, delicate new skin was beginning to grow.

Luxa appeared, swinging several large fish by the tails and carrying something in the lower part of her shirt. When she released the hem, a bunch of round yellowish fruit fell to the ground. She tossed the fish beside them and selected the largest, stating she was going to grill it for Boots. He couldn't help but smile. Again there was that, 'I'm being nice but I'm going to act like I have to' attitude.

It was hard not to dive on the food before Hamnet divvied it up. Gregor received four pieces of yellow fruit. His teeth split the skin of the first and a delicious plum taste filled his mouth. He decided it was safe and ate it in three bites. Propping Boots up on his lap, he tried to coax her to eat. At first, she seemed indifferent. But when he waved some of the fruit in front of her nose her face lit up. She grabbed the fruit and began to eat very fast.

The fish was good, too. On his last trip, he'd had a little trouble adjusting to the cold, raw flesh. This time, he scarfed it down without a thought. Luxa brought over some pieces of fish she had grilled over the lantern on her sword for Boots. She had squeezed the juice of one of the golden plums over the chunks to make it more appealing.

"Will you try some Boots?" Luxa asked her. Boots gladly took the fish and stuck a piece in her mouth.

"Where is twitch— Tich— The rat who hurt her nose?"

"Who, Twitchtip?" said Luxa, and Boots nodded. Gregor realized that the last time the queen and his little sister had seen each other had been in the rats' maze. Twitchtip had been with them, with a badly damaged nose. "I do not know." Naturally, Ripred piped up with his usual nonsensical pestering.

"Oh, yes, my darling Twitchtip. Where did you leave her, Your Majesty? Dead in the Labyrinth, I'll warrant," said Ripred. "It's too bad, really. I mean, it's not like anyone will miss her, but what an amazing nose."

"Ripred!" Gregor snapped. "You very well know the situation regarding Twitchtip." He turned back to Luxa. "By now, hopefully in Regalia. The Gnawers were holding her hostage, and I was going to accompany the rescue trip, but could not because of this one." Luxa nodded.

"Why is that?" she asked. Gregor frowned.

"Why is what?" He asked.

"Why are you in the jungle? I heard you spared the Bane's life, but I would not have expected them to banish you to the Underland. I thought you would be in the Overland. But going by your hair, I would assume you took your post as king?" said Luxa. With a jolt, Gregor realized that Luxa didn't know anything that had been going on. Not the plague, nor anything in Regalia. Of course she didn't. How could she?

"Yes, I spared the Bane's life," Gregor went on to explain everything that had been happening, from the Plague, to his mother, to the negotiations with the Cutters. As he was explaining this, Boots bathed, and Gregor made her a little bed from a blanket. She was asleep within the second. He washed her clothes, too, and laid them out to dry beside his on the slab. Luxa said she needed to go somewhere, so Gregor gave her a quick kiss goodbye. He normally would have inquired to her destination, but he was to elated to bother. She had been in this jungle for a year. She could handle herself here. So instead of useless worrying, he stretched out beside Boots and slid into oblivion.

o0o

He was unsure how long he slept before he was awakened by Ripred's voice laying into Lapblood. She had not moved since they'd arrived at the pool. She'd let Hamnet pour water into her mouth, but sometimes it just drizzled from the side. None of the food before her had been touched. And she had made no attempt to bathe, so her fur was still caked with sand. Whatever brief rally she had made to save herself from the quicksand was over. Grief and pain had consumed her again. If she kept this up, she would die within a week.

"Get up, Lapblood! You've got to get that sand out of your fur before it's too late!" ordered Ripred. She didn't even react to his voice. He tried a few different methods of persuasion, but got no results. Finally, he snorted in frustration. "Fine! If you're just going to lay there, I'll throw you in myself!" With that he grabbed Lapblood by the scruff of the neck and dragged her into the pool. She floundered around in a daze, as if she wasn't quite sure what was going on, until he pulled her back out. "Now groom yourself! The water doesn't get in by your skin! You've got to clean the rest of the sand out with your claws before it rubs you raw!" said Ripred. But Lapblood seemed no more inclined to groom herself than she had been to bathe. Gregor remembered how he felt, after Luxa had disappeared. He felt a fury at Ripred bubble inside of him. Lapblood just lay on her belly, indifferent to the world. Ripred began to threaten her, and had actually opened his jaws to bite her on the flank when Gregor intervened.

"Stop it!" he snapped. Ripred looked surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"Spot it. Just leave her alone. Her damn mate died." said Gregor.

"Tell you what. Later, when we're all safe and sound, I'll make a point to be extra sympathetic. But at the moment, I can't have her checking out," said Ripred. "I need her. She can fight and chances are we're going to run into at least a few more things that want to eat us in the Vineyard. And who do I have as backup? A handful of pups, a lame bat, a crawler, a couple of pacifists, and a rager who can freeze up. All of you in bad shape, to boot. Oh, Lapblood will clean her fur, if I have to yank every piece out to convince her!" He opened his teeth to tear out a hunk of her fur. Gregor's fingers closed around a plum Temp had set aside for Boots, and he beamed Ripred between the eyes with it. Ripred looked at him in bewilderment.

"I'll do her fur," said Gregor.

"What?" said Ripred.

"I'll groom her myself," said Gregor. He took out the brush Dulcet had packed for Boots and crossed over to Lapblood.

"You? You're going to groom her?" said Ripred with a laugh.

"Yes." said Gregor simply.

"This I've got to see," said Ripred, and settled himself back comfortably to watch the show.

Water was still dripping off Lapblood. She had not even given herself a shake when she'd come out of the pool. While the swim had rinsed away the big chunks of sand, her fur was still gritty to the touch. Gregor wasn't exactly sure how to start. Still, he had to try. Gregor got his shirt, which he had removed, and patted a patch of fur on her back so it at least wasn't soaked. Then he took the brush and began to work through the fur very gently. Ripred was right. It was matted in places and the grains of sand were already beginning to rub sore spots on her skin. It took him a while to get a patch the size of his hand clean. He new it would take a long time, but he wasn't going to stop. Ripred was still watching. So were many others. As they awoke, his traveling companions seemed fascinated by the sight of him brushing Lapblood's coat. A dozen pairs of shiny black mouse eyes peeked out from the vines. Luxa had returned, and sat by Gregor's side placidly, eating a plum. She seemed a little uncertain, but then again she knew how Gregor felt about the Regalians treatment of the Gnawers. So, instead of denying, she dried patches of fur for Gregor.

As the fur dried, the job became easier. His arms ached but his fingers loved the feel of the silky coat. Who knew rats had such soft fur? There was something soothing about the whole thing. When he'd finished her back, Gregor moved around so he was facing Lapblood for the first time. She seemed startled by his appearance. Confused.

"I am going to brush out your stomach now. You must lay on your side." he told her softly. As if in a trance, Lapblood rolled over on her side. But she kept her eyes trained on Gregor. He wondered if at any moment she might come to her senses and bite his head off. She didn't. She was too far gone. Too weak. Too sad. And a little crazy, or why would she ever ask Gregor what she did just then?

"Do you think they still live?" she whispered. "Flyfur and Sixclaw?" It was almost the same question she'd asked Mange. Luxa looked startled. Lapblood wasn't looking at her though, she was looking straight at Gregor, as if she didn't distinguish the Queen's presence.

"I am sure of it." Gregor responded. He started talking, almost instinctively. "I have sent the powder on its way. And Makemince will feed them." He wasn't sure if that was the other rat's name, but hoped so.

"Yes, she will feed them," said Lapblood. "My pups."

"You should try and rest, Lapblood," said Gregor. "Okay?" She blinked at him a few times and then, amazingly, fell asleep.

Gregor's thoughts turned to his own mother. She must be very sick by now. Howard as well. Neveeve said the bats didn't get sick as quickly, so maybe Andromeda was still okay. But Ares? Face it, Ares must be dead. Gregor was blindsided by pain for a few moments, and he struggled to push it away. He couldn't afford to give in to it now. Like Lapblood, he had others to save.

He brushed her coat until every inch of it was as smooth as velvet. It was funny—how he and Lapblood were like two sides of one coin. A mother fighting to save her kids. A kid fighting to save his mother. Despite their differences, he felt they'd had a special link from that first night, when they had lain awake together in the darkness, wondering about their loved ones. At the moment, Lapblood was past being able to bear what she had to bear. He knew what that was like and he could not watch Ripred abuse her. That's why he had stepped in. He would like to have explained that to all the spectators. But he didn't have the words. So instead, without bothering to clean the brush, he groomed his own sapphire-blond hair.

Food, water, and a good night's sleep produced a miraculous change in Boots. She woke up cheerfully and demanded breakfast. By this time, both Hamnet and Ripred had gone foraging for food and there was plenty. Dozens of fish, piles of plums, and big heaps of mushrooms. Hamnet made a small fire on the stones using chunks of dead vines for fuel.

"Are you sure you should be building a fire?" asked Gregor, looking calculatingly around at the jungle.

"Take ease, Gregor, the plants are harmless in this part of the jungle," said Hamnet. He grilled several fish basted in plum juice. Gregor thought it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Everyone packed away a huge breakfast except Lapblood, who was still dead to the world.

"Let her sleep, dear." said Gregor to Luxa, who had began to bring the rat food. "There will be food when she wakes."

Boots was begging to go swimming so Gregor took her in the pool. She rode on his back, and jumped off the bank into his arms. When she got tired of the water she ate again and then pulled Temp and Hazard into a game with her ball. Hamnet called Gregor over so he could examine his feet.

"They are healing, but you must take care to keep them from infection," he said. He painted Gregor's toes with the blue medicine, bandaged them again, and made him put the reptile shoes back on. Then he turned his attention to Nike's leg. "How is the pain?" he said.

"Not too bad," said Nike, but she let out an unintentional streak when Hamnet ran his fingers over it.

"We will have to camp here at least a day, Nike," said Gregor. "Take the painkiller. It will allow you to rest." This time Nike did not object so Gregor knew she must really be hurting. Hamnet dug through the medical supply pack, then emptied it on the ground and ran his hand over the contents.

"Where is it? Where is the medicine?" he asked. Gregor darted over to the medical supplies.

"It's gone?" He asked. He furrowed his eyebrows. That was a problem. "Has someone taken it?" Gregor looked around the group but no one spoke up. It was unlikely that any of them would have taken it. Boots and Hazard were just children. Temp, Nike, and Frill wouldn't have been able to even open the container. The rats might be able to break the bottle. But Lapblood was in a state of shock. And Ripred? He wasn't in pain, and he probably wouldn't be interested in something that fogged your mind. Luxa was looking to her fish. He knew that look. "Luxa?" He asked with a frown. She looked up, and he knew she was guilty.

"Yes?" she asked innocently. Despite Gregor's many weaknesses when it came to his beloved, she had just as many with him. One of which, she could never lie to him while he looked in her eyes.

"Why did you take it?" asked Gregor. Why would she have taken it? It wasn't as if she was hurt; not that he'd realized anyway. And— it clicked. "Where is Aurora, Lux?" he asked. She heaved a sigh.

"She is injured. Her wing has been pulled from the socket. I did not know Nike needed it. I will bring some back." she said. She still held her head high, as always, but he could see misgiving in her eyes. Gregor sighed. How had he forgotten about Aurora? Sure, they weren't bonds, but he'd known the most of his life. Lived in the same castle as her. With the revelation that Luxa was alive, he'd been ignorant to others.

"I could look at her wing," Hamnet said. "I have dealt with my fair share of injuries in the past." Luxa gave her coveted half-smile, and agreed readily. And so, after Hamnet slid the medical pack on his back, Gregor and Hamnet followed Luxa a short distance through the jungle. She pushed aside a thick swath of vines and revealed the entrance to a cave. Inside were a few mice and Luxa's golden bat, Aurora. The poor thing was lying on her belly, probably the last position a bat would choose to rest in, with one wing extended at a grotesque angle. Her eyes had a dull, remote expression that Gregor had never seen in them. He hoped it was just from the pain medicine.

"She has dislocated the wing," said Hamnet with a frown. "How long has it been out of the socket?"

"Many months," said Luxa.

Hamnet shook his head. "Even if I can maneuver it back into place, the damage may be lasting. But we can do only what we can do." Just getting Aurora into a standing position caused the bat to shriek.

"Can you not do it while she is lying down?" said Luxa, stroking Aurora's face to calm her.

"No, even this may not work," said Hamnet. He instructed Gregor to hold Aurora securely by the chest. Gregor couldn't wrap his arms around her, since her wings interfered. The best he could do was to clutch large handfuls of her fur on each side of her body.

"Sorry, Aurora," he said. She blinked at him, dazed.

"Gregor? You are here?" She asked.

"Yes," Gregor said with a small smile. "Fancied a small trip into the jungle. Heard it was nice this time of year." Aurora didn't seem to process that last bit. Probably for the best.

"And Ares? He is with you?" asked Aurora. Gregor physically flinched.

"No, he— He has the plague." said Gregor.

"The plague?" Even though Aurora was in a drug-induced stupor, he could hear the horror in her voice. Images came rushing back into Gregor's mind. Purple lumps bursting—white sheets stained with blood—his bat—his mother—

Luxa gave a small whimper.

"It is time." Hamnet had moved behind Aurora and taken hold of her twisted wing near the top. "Brace yourselves!" he ordered and then gave a quick, sharp tug on the wing. Gregor lost his grip on her fur, and the bat gave a heartbreaking cry.

"Stop it!" screamed Luxa, and Gregor could see she was about to lose it. She grabbed Hamnet's arm and tried to pull him away. "Do not give her any more pain! She cannot bear it!"

"Luxa!" snapped Gregor, and Luxa looked at him in surprise. It was very rare he was sharp with her. "If you do not want her to die here in the jungle, there is no other way. You do not help by objecting, Lux." Luxa gulped and moved to place her back against the cave wall.

"Again, Gregor," said Hamnet grimly. "And you must hold her tighter. I must have something to pull against."

"Yes. Yes, I know." said Gregor, reapplying his grip.

"On the count of three," said Hamnet. "One – two – three!" There was another yank, another screech, but this time Gregor managed to hang on. And this time, wonderfully, beautifully, Aurora's crooked wing popped back into place and folded neatly up against her side.

"Ohhhh!" Aurora let out a gasp of relief. "Ohhhh!"

"Better?" asked Gregor.

"Much." said Aurora.

"Good," said Hamnet. "Very good. But it is not healed. You are not well. No doubt damage has been caused by its displacement. Use it too quickly, and it may dislocate again. But the pain is much less, at least." She gingerly opened and closed her wings a few times. Luxa wrapped her arms around her bat and pressed her face into the golden fur. Gregor was sure she was crying and didn't want Hamnet to see.

"Rest now. I will come back and check on you in a few hours," said Hamnet. He picked up the green bottle of painkiller that was lying against the cave wall and returned it to the medical pack. "Come, Gregor." After a quick kiss, which showed Gregor Luxa had, in fact, been crying, Gregor followed Hamnet. But not before wiping away his best friends tears. As they walked back to the camp Gregor frowned.

"They must have had a hard time."

"It could not have been easy," replied Hamnet. He stopped to strip a vine of a dozen of the yellow plums. "You know my niece better than I. What manner of person would you say she is?"

"Luxa?" said Gregor. He had to stop for a second to think. "Well, when I first met her, she seemed stuck-up. Then— in time we became friends, and then; well, you know." said Gregor. He didn't need to explain that stuff to Hamnet; He'd had a wife. He knew how Gregor felt. "I know I may be a bit biased but, she is amazingly brave. Even when she is scared, she is brave. And caring. No offense, but you and her have the same 'I'm helping you but I am going to act like it's unavoidable.'" Hamnet just smiled.

"I was listening to the conversation you had with my son." said Hamnet. Gregor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yes, you very well know that I was." said Hamnet, with an eye-roll. Then his expression turned more serious. "It is not often my son wishes to obscure something from me. What was it, you whispered about?" Hamnet gave Gregor a piercing look oh-so similar to Luxa's own. Still he managed to shake his head.

"I would not want my child – though I do not have one – hiding something from me either." said Gregor. Hamnet seemed hopeful. "But," Hamnet's smile dropped a little. "It is not my place to tell you. If Hazard wishes for you to know, I am sure he will tell you." At Hamnet's frown he added, "Even children must have their secrets, though I am pretty certain his would not scare you." Gregor hoped that if Hazard did tell Hamnet, he would be right. Hamnet seemed to ponder this, and he gave Gregor a smile.

"If I have a secret to tell, I would tell it to you." With that, they headed back to camp.

o0o

Back at the campsite, Hamnet administered the painkiller to Nike. It affected her almost immediately. "Ah. I can barely feel my leg. Well, I have not been able to unravel 'The Prophecy of Blood' with a clear head, perhaps I can do it when everything seems unreal," she murmured.

"Yes, 'The Prophecy of Blood,'" said Hamnet. "It has been many years since I studied it in Sandwich's room. How goes the repeating stanza?" It was still so fresh in Gregor's mind that he answered automatically.

Turn and turn and turn again.

you see the what but not the when.

Remedy and wrong entwine,

And so they form a single vine.

Gregor realized Boots was by his side, doing a little dance to the words.

"'Turn and turn and turn again,'" she said. Every time she said "turn," she'd spin in a half circle. "'Turn and turn and turn again.' 'Turn and turn and turn again.'" She went on until she got dizzy and tumbled, giggling.

"Okay, it says, we 'see the what,'" said Gregor.

"The plague, presumably," said Ripred.

"We 'see the "plague" but not the when,'" said Gregor, swapping in the word. "Then what is the when?"

"It could be many things. When the plague began. When the cure will be found. When the last warm-blood dies," said Nike dreamily.

"'Remedy and wrong entwine – And so they form a single vine,'" said Hamnet. "I suppose that refers to the plant that is the cure. What is it called again?"

"Starshade," said Gregor. "It looks like this." He took a piece of charred vine from the edge of the fire and drew the plant on the stone as he remembered it from Neveeve's book.

"'Remedy and wrong entwine'— if the remedy is the starshade, then what is the wrong?" asked Ripred.

But no one could even venture a guess.

So instead they ate and got ready for bed. Hamnet and Luxa helped Aurora back to the camp. The two injured bats greeted each other warmly and snuggled together to sleep.

"It will be much comfort for Aurora to have another flier to sleep with," said Luxa. While this was no doubt true, Gregor knew she also wanted to spend more time with himself. He knew this, because he had the same longing in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't going to comment.

"Are you going with us to the vineyard?" he asked her. He knew the answer, but still had to ask. She raised an eyebrow toward him.

"Do you think I would let you go on you own?" she asked with a smirk. Gregor smiled back.

"No. You never know, I may need your help." He gave her a long, firm kiss. He only stopped when he heard footsteps approach. He looked up and saw Hazard, looking uneasy.

"Erm— sorry, if I—" He drifted off. Gregor gave him a smile.

"It is fine." the king said. Hazard seemed to brush away his awkwardness, and held his hand out to Luxa.

"I am Hazard." said Hazard. Gregor realized that Luxa didn't actually know who Hazard was. He was sure she'd worked out Hamnet, but Hazard? No probably not. She took his hand.

"Luxa." she said simply. The boy gave her a crooked smile.

"I believe we are cousins." said Hazard. The queen gave Gregor a startled look.

"Yes," he said. "He is Hamnet's child." Luxa looked back at Hazard, and said the most unexpected thing,

"Where did you get that crown?" she asked. Hazard blinked.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"The crown atop your head." she explained. Gregor knew what she was getting at. Traditionally, if a king were to give someone his crown, it was a show of respect. Of course, Hazard didn't know that, but it meant all the same. Hazard reached up and jumped as if surprised.

"Oh! I had forgotten. It's Gregor's. He told me he could have more made." said Hazard. He kept his hand on it as if he thought it might be taken from him. Luxa gave Gregor a smile.

"So he can." she said. "Do you know what it means when a King or Queen gives someone there crown Hazard?" Hazard seemed puzzled.

"That they don't care much for it?" he asked. Gregor raised an eyebrow. "I mean— That they do not care much for it." he repeated. Gregor saw Hamnet observing their conversation once again. Luxa smiled and shook her head.

"Good guess, but no. It means that they believe said person would make a good king or queen themselves." said Luxa. Hazard gave Gregor an amazed look. Gregor responded with a firm nod.

"And our conversation after reaffirmed it. Had you been in my position, I believe you would be a wonderful king." said Gregor. To lighten the air, he added, "Plus, you said you liked red." Hazard snorted a chuckled, but still blushed. After a murmured goodnight, he walked away toward his father, who Gregor saw was talking to Hazard very seriously. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was trying to figure out what there whispered conversation. Gregor just hoped, if Hazard told him, Hamnet wouldn't be mad at Gregor for making the promises he did.

Luxa snuggled up by Gregor, while Boots lay behind him, he wrapped Luxa in his arms and gazed into her eyes.

"He likes you very much." said Luxa, in a quiet voice.

"Who, Hazard?" said Gregor.

"Yes. He looks up to you." she said, with raised eyebrows. Gregor told her briefly of there conversation. He may have told Hamnet it wasn't his secret to tell, but he'd be damned before he kept a secret from her. Luxa's eyes widened.

"You realize what you have promised him Gregor? Do you plan to fully fulfill it?" asked Luxa. Gregor nodded.

"Yes. I meant it when I said he would make a good king. Chances are, he wouldn't become king anyways, except for under choice circumstances." said Gregor, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Now, you need sleep, love." Luxa smiled.

"I know. It will be a long journey. Goodnight, Gregor."

"Goodnight, Luxa."

Luckily, they were able to sleep a full eight hours. Then they had breakfast and prepared to travel the last leg of the trip to the Vineyard of Eyes. The two bats were secured on Frill, Boots was assigned her regular seat on Temp's back, and everyone else was to go on foot.

"To the Vineyard of Eyes, then," said Hamnet, and Frill led the way into the jungle. Gregor tried to get Boots up on Temp's back but she was still enamored with her dance. She would take a couple of steps into the jungle and then say, "'Turn and turn and turn again,'" and run back in the opposite direction.

"No, Boots, that way leads to Regalia," said Gregor. Back to Regalia where everybody was counting on them. On him. He snagged Boots' hand and lead her back to Temp's back. "Come on," he said. "The cure's this way."

There was a small path, probably worn by the mice traveling from their nests to the spring, but it quickly became overgrown, and they were just wading their way through the jungle again. It was harder here. The vines grew more thickly so that, in places, they had to separate them with their hands to get through. Then the stems snapped closed behind them. At times, Gregor couldn't even see most of his fellow travelers. He stayed right on top of Temp and Boots, making sure they didn't get lost in the foliage. No matter how much he worried, he knew Luxa could hold her own. Watching her would likely just annoy her. Or arouse her. Either way, he couldn't deal with either at the moment. Sadly.

Hamnet assigned each of them a number, one through eleven, and made them sound off periodically. Boots loved this and never failed to shout out, "Nine!" with great enthusiasm. It was trickier for Temp, who had trouble remembering he was the number ten and also that it followed nine. Gregor knew math was not the roaches' strong suit; they had trouble with the simplest addition. Boots, though had no problem reminding Temp to say ten when it was his turn. If this embarrassed the cockroach, he didn't show it.

At one point during the sound off, Gregor realized Luxa had fallen back in line from her spot near Aurora, and was walking just ahead of them.

"How's Aurora doing?" he asked.

"Better, so much better, although she still has some pain," said Luxa. She waited until he had caught up to her and asked in a puzzled voice, "How is it that Hazard is my cousin? His eyes are green."

"He is a Halflander. His mother was an Overlander. Hamnet met her out here somewhere. He hasn't talked about it very much."

"My cousin," said Luxa. She looked conflicted. Her experience with cousins had not always been happy.

"You know I would not have given him that crown without precedence. He is a very good boy. Though, it seems unnatural to call him that. He is also very mature for his age. He will be one of the good ones, like Nerissa or Howard." said Gregor.

"So, Nerissa is queen now?" asked Luxa. Gregor nodded.

"She does not handle things in that stature though. I do that. Not that I hold it against her but—" Gregor paused and gave Luxa a small smile. "Let's just say I am glad you'll be there to absolve her of the crown."

"Oh, yes. I will not be relieved of this crown so easily. How fares Nerissa? Have they been dreadful to her?" asked Luxa.

"She's doing okay. She does not shroud away from torment. You would be proud of her." said Gregor.

"I am always proud of Nerissa," said Luxa. "If fools wish to belittle her, it does not affect my judgment of her gifts. You know this."

Gregor gave her a smile. "Yes, just as you know I agree with you. Did you know, well I guess you could not have, she foretold that you were going to be lost on the journey to the Bane? I was after we had already left that she did, but before you actually disappeared." Luxa didn't seem that surprised.

"She does seem to take hold of her gift at the most useless moments." she said with a sigh. Gregor laughed. Then, for sake of something to talk about, asked what had happened to her after they'd parted. Luxa's was a shorter story, but as loaded with trouble as Gregor's.

During the battle with the sea serpents, she and Aurora had caught Boots and Temp and dove into a tunnel. Waves had soon blocked their way to their companions and they had floated for hours in the chilly water, clinging to Boots' and Temp's life jackets. Eventually, they had made their way into the Labyrinth and ran into Twitchtip, who was in the process of leading them to a safer spot when a dozen rats had attacked. Luxa had ordered Temp to run with Boots and held off the others long enough for him to get a good start. Then she had fled, following Twitchtip's directions. It took them two days to find a path out of the maze and into a network of tunnels that had led to the jungle, where almost immediately, Aurora had dislocated her wing in a fight with a giant tree snake. If the mice had not given them refuge then, they would not be alive.

"I will have to remember to thank them." Gregor murmured.

Luxa smiled. "I will be doing enough of that for the both of us." Then, she changed the subject. "I am happy you decided to liberate Twitchtip."

"So am I—" Gregor stopped himself, observing their surroundings. The dense foliage ended abruptly and they came out along the stone rim of a valley. What lay below them took Gregor's breath away. The valley was covered with vines, too, but these were more slender and graceful with delicate blossoms of every shade. A light, sweet scent filled the air, which was the coolest they had encountered since they'd entered the Arch of Tantalus. The relentless chatter of the jungle was behind them now, because over the valley was a hush.

"Here lies the Vineyard of Eyes," hissed Frill.

Gregor wondered why everyone dreaded it so. It was like a magnificent garden with those multicolored blossoms and that glorious smell and—then he remembered the plants that had taken Mange's life. Here in the jungle, beauty was synonymous with danger. There was a smooth, wide stone path leading into the valley. The vines grew in a high arch above it, as if they'd been planted and pruned by an expert gardener.

"Who made the path?" asked Hazard.

"The Vineyard made the path itself. To invite weary travelers in," said Ripred.

What? The Vineyard had made the path? Was this just a large-scale version of the plant that ate Mange? But instead of just one plant, a whole variety had worked out this enticing trap together? Suddenly, all the beauty became sinister, and Gregor did not want to enter the Vineyard at all.

"Courage," Ripred said to Gregor, who could no doubt smell his trepidation. "Others must have survived to tell the tail, if the friend of yours has a record of it in her books. That means it can be done. And if it can be done, we can do it. Hamnet, what do you suggest?"

"Stay very close together. Walk in twos or even threes if possible. But avoid touching any plant. And under no circumstances, leave the path," said Hamnet.

"Boots," said Gregor. "You have to stay on the path. Okay?" Boots nodded vigorously.

"Stay on the path Temp!" Boots chided. Temp seemed all too prone to obey.

Frill and Hamnet led the party down the path with Hazard walking between them. Aurora and Nike, still secured to Frill's back, were completely vulnerable. Luxa covered them on the right and Lapblood on the left. Gregor came next, holding Boots' hand while she rode on Temp. Ripred, in the rear, walked alone.

Quiet. It was so quiet. Gregor strained his ears as the last vivid clamor of the jungle died away. Then, for the first time, he heard the sounds of his companions, stepping, sniffing, sighing. Nike coughed, Frill gave a hiss of surprise when Ripred trod on her tail, Gregor's stomach rumbled with hunger. But the Vineyard of Eyes drank in their sounds and gave them nothing in return. It was very disturbing. They had been walking for about five minutes when Gregor began to see them. The eyes. At first he mistook them for flowers or some of the enticing fruit that hung from the vines. But flowers didn't blink and fruit didn't roll around to follow your movements. Were they insects? Did the plants themselves have eyes? Was that possible? Gregor didn't know and didn't ask. He just kept one hand on Boots and one on the hilt of his sword and pretended not to notice them. Yeah, right.

They made good time. The path continued to be smooth and straight, sloping gently downward. It was easy to travel but Gregor had the sense they were descending down the throat of some horrible beast. He tightened his hold on Boot's hand until she complained. Eventually, they came to a large clearing, shaped in a geometrically perfect circle. Across the path from which they had arrived, three smaller paths branched out from a single point, equal angles between them. Like they had been measured and drawn with the aid of a protractor. Gregor had never seen anything like this in the Underland. Sure, he'd run into plenty of paths that forked, but they were a variety of sizes and shapes and seemed to have formed naturally, by streams or rivers that had dried up long ago. The Vineyard of Eyes had been carefully designed and executed by someone. Or something.

"Why don't they just attack us?" he heard Hazard ask.

"This part of the Vineyard must not be as hungry as others," said Hamnet. "Or perhaps they want our blood for a special purpose. To feed the young or heal an ill."

"So, this place, it can think?" said Hazard

"Look at the paths, Hazard." said Gregor. He'd read all to much of the Vineyard of Eyes. "Use your brain, I know you have one, and a very good one at that. Do you think they made themselves?"

"No." said Hazard. He was a little red in the face by virtue of Gregor's complement.

"Then they must have been created by the jungle, no? I can't imagine someone ventured through the deadly jungle for a dip in lovely plant architecture." said Gregor. Hazard nodded uncertainly.

Hamnet positioned a lantern directly in the center of the circle and they all gathered tightly around it while they ate. When they were done, Hamnet rose.

"I am going to take Frill and scout the paths," he said.

"Fine. The rest of us can take turns sleeping," said Ripred.

"I'm going with you," said Hazard, jumping up and clinging to Hamnet's sleeve.

"You will be safe here, Hazard," said Hamnet. "Ripred and Gregor will look after you." Gregor had to admit he was flattered to be included the guard, but he wanted to stay out of this argument. Regrettably, Hazard would not let his father and Frill leave without him. After it was clear he was determined to follow them on foot down the path, Hamnet gave in and took him along. They took the path that branched off to the left and soon they were out of sight.

"Hopefully they will be safe." said Gregor.

"Don't worry about Hamnet. He can look after himself, survived ten years out here without any help from the rest of us." said Ripred. As an afterthought, and with a glance at Gregor, he added, "And he's kept Hazard alive his whole life. So has that lizard of theirs. They'll be fine." Gregor sighed. He'd admittedly grown fond of the Halflander throughout the trip. But as Ripred said, they'd survived long enough in the jungle. But he doubted even they had chanced going to the Vineyard.

"Why did he leave Regalia, Ripred?" said Luxa interrupted his worryings in a hushed voice. She rarely addressed the rat, so Gregor knew the question had been weighing on her. He should probably thank her. He could have been lost down that trail of thought for a long while.

"They never told you? Not your mother? Or Vikus?" said Ripred.

"No. Henry heard Hamnet had gone mad. But he could never find out the whole story, and Henry could find out almost anything," said Luxa.

"I learned that it was the actions of Solovet. I assumed it was a war order." said Gregor. Luxa gave him a surprised look. "This was just last month." he explained. There was no sound except their breathing while Ripred considered this. Gregor looked into the Vineyard and saw the lantern light reflecting off numerous pairs of eyes. Blinking. Blinking. He wanted to scream at them to go away, but that would only frighten Boots, and he felt sure they wouldn't go anywhere.

"You may as well know," said Ripred finally. "I expect Vikus is only waiting for you to be old enough to tell. But he would keep you young as long as possible. And then, it's hard for him to talk about Hamnet without weeping."

"Then you tell me," said Luxa. "And Vikus, Gregor, and I will all be in your debt."

"You in my debt, Your Highness? Well, that's an opportunity I can scarcely let pass," said Ripred. He slouched over on his side and stared into the lantern's flame. "Now where to begin?—You see, the thing is—the thing you have to understand is that the humans and the rats were not always so consumed with hatred for each other. Or at least, the hatred has ebbed and flowed, so that there have been periods when one could hope for a genuine peace. These times coincided with both the rats and the humans having leaders that were willing to place a higher priority on harmony than gain. Several hundred years ago, they say, was such a time."

Gregor almost sighed. That sounded much like his dream for the Underland now. Boots nudged her way onto Gregor's lap, and he wrapped his arms around her. She gave a big yawn and leaned her head against his chest.

"As a token of goodwill, the humans gave a gift to the rats. A place the bats had named the Garden of the Hesperides." Gregor gave the rat an odd look, and got a nod. "The very same." said Ripred. Luxa sent them a questioning glance, but didn't query. Ripred continued. "Sandwich's own people had planted the garden soon after they had arrived in the Underland. There was a small plain that flooded each year when the river was high. The humans built a dike so that the plain would no longer flood, and when it dried, the land was very fertile. They planted apple trees. They were small by Overland standards, but sturdy and able to grow with just the light from the river. There were sluice gates along the dike that could be opened and shut to provide water. The trees flourished and soon their branches were heavy with golden apples.

"For the rats, it was a rare gift indeed. Unlike the humans, we can't grow crops. But the trees required little care and produced fruit almost continually. When I was a pup, I remember, it was a great treat to go to the garden," said Ripred, "to eat the apples, to sleep in the caves surrounding it, which smelled as sweet as the fruit."

"Yes," whispered Lapblood sadly. "Everyone loved the garden."

"I have never even heard of the Garden of the Hesperides," said Luxa suspiciously.

"No, because if you had heard of it, you would also have heard the story of why your uncle left. Which I will tell you now," said Ripred. "Fifteen or so years ago was not one of those fortunate times. While your father was a decent enough king in some respects, Your Highness, he was too rigid in others. And, of course, King Gorger was a bloodthirsty monster from the get-go."

Gregor couldn't help shivering.

"The humans decided they wanted the garden back. Solovet sent an army under Hamnet's command to run out the rats. Hamnet, at the time, was hands down the best warrior among the humans. Everyone assumed he would take control of the army after his mother, since he seemed just like her. But as it turned out, he was as much like Vikus as he was like Solovet. And so he was doomed."

Gregor began to get a sick feeling in his stomach. He had an impulse to tell Ripred to stop. He was not sure he wanted to hear the rest of the story. But Luxa did. He could almost never deny Luxa something she wanted. And it was about her uncle. Also, if Gregor were to provide Hazard with what he promised, he needed to know the story of his father. It's not that he was curious. No. Not at a-a-all. Okay, maybe a little.

"Under Hamnet, the humans and their fliers launched a surprise attack. The rats, most of whom were playing in the garden with their pups, were thrown into chaos." Gregor remembered that Ripred's own pups were included in that. The thought didn't help the shiver that was slowly running down his spine. "But they quickly regrouped, herded the pups into the surrounding caves, and turned to do battle. They fought so viciously that the tide began to turn in their favor. But Hamnet had a backup plan provided by his mother. If the rats should prove too strong, he was to open the sluice gates and flood the field. Then the rats would have to swim, and the humans on fliers would have a great advantage. So, Hamnet opened the gates."

In the pause that followed, Gregor remembered Hamnet's words to Vikus: "I do no harm. I do no more harm." He knew he was about to find out what that harm had been.

"The river was high, the dike was centuries old. As the water burst through the sluice gates, the surrounding mortar and stone crumbled and the whole dike gave way — not merely flooding the plain, but reclaiming it under twenty feet of water. Hundreds of rats were drowned in the deluge, and many humans and fliers were caught as well. But the carnage didn't end there. Having filled the plain, the water rushed into the cave entrances, drowning the pups that had been hidden there for safety. You could hear their shrieks for miles around," said Ripred. Gregor felt himself tearing up. He thought of the shrieks emanated from the bottom of the cavern the rats and Henry had fallen to their deaths in. It would have been much worse; having the knowledge that they were from mere pups.

"Miles around," Lapblood softly echoed. "Miles around."

"What did Hamnet do?" Luxa asked.

"He tried to save them." guessed Gregor in a soft voice. He doubted he could speak much louder without choking up. That was what he would do, and despite some respects, he felt Hamnet would have done the same.

"Yes." confirmed Ripred. "He began a desperate effort to rescue the drowning, human, rat, bat, whatever, but it was useless. His own flier, his bond, was dragged into the water by two rats trying to save themselves, and she never resurfaced. Hamnet was pulled out by Mareth, who had to knock him senseless in order to keep him from diving back into what was by this time a lake of corpses," said Ripred. "When Hamnet regained consciousness in Regalia, he was, for all practical purposes, mad. For days, he recognized no one and spoke in strange, garbled sentences. Then his reason returned and he stopped speaking entirely. A few nights later he fled Regalia. We had thought the last person to speak to him was you Gregor, about Hissers, you might remember. You were the only one he could sand to talk to. Perhaps because you were still so innocent." Ripred sighed. "The last person who saw him must have been Nerissa though, who was just as unstable as a child as she is now, I might add. But she never mentioned it. A year after his disappearance he was pronounced dead and all efforts to locate him ceased," said Ripred. "And that is the story of your Uncle Hamnet." Now, Gregor couldn't keep the tears in, so he let them flow. He knew, if he had been in Hamnet's position, he couldn't have lived with himself. Never.

"What happened to the garden?" asked Aurora.

"It lies underwater. And those golden apple trees won't grow anywhere else in the Underland," said Ripred. "So they were lost as well." Gregor quickly wiped his eyes.

"We could clear it." he said suddenly. Ripred looked at him, startled. "We could clear the water. There are many golden apple trees in the Overland. I am sure I could have one of my family get some seeds. Or saplings, perhaps. We would build another dyke. Without openings." Ripred didn't respond.

For a while, all Gregor could hear was the occasional crackle of the lantern and Boots' soft snoring as she slept on his chest. Then a strained voice came from the path on the left. "Telling tales out of school again, Ripred?" Gregor didn't know how long Hamnet had been sitting there on Frill, next to his sleeping son. Long enough, though.

"You know my theory on that, Hamnet. The more tales told, the less chance of repeating them," said Ripred. "Maybe it will help these two one day." The three exchanged glances.

"Maybe." said Hamnet.

"Any luck out there?" asked Ripred.

"I think so," said Hamnet. He held up a handful of plants. The roots still dangled from the stems. Above his clenched fist was a cluster of star-shaped leaves.

o0o

"Starshade," said Ripred. "You found it."

"You found it?" Gregor started to jump up, forgetting Boots was asleep on his lap. He set her on the ground and hurried to Hamnet. "You found the cure?"

"It fits your description," said Hamnet. He settled Hazard on Frill's back and slid down the lizard's tail. Gregor shook his head.

"The only kid I know who could fall asleep in the Vineyard of Eyes." he murmured. Hamnet gave him an odd look. Suddenly, Gregor remembered Hamnet trying to root their discussion out of his son. Had he told him? If he had, Hamnet didn't acknowledge it. They all gathered around him.

"What do you think, boy? Does it look like the picture in the book?" Ripred asked Gregor.

"Exactly!" said Gregor elatedly. They had found the cure! Finally! He plucked a leaf from the plant and took a deep sniff. The clean, refreshing scent made his nose tingle. "When should we get it?" he asked.

"First things first, Gregor. We must sleep. Frill will keep watch. And then we will begin," said Hamnet. Of course, Gregor did not sleep well that night. Being taken aside from the children and being told of euphoria inducing plants that were likely to kill you afterwards didn't help. The private conversation with Hamnet after that did help though.

 **Flashback**

"Yes?" said Gregor. Hamnet had asked to speak with Gregor while Ripred came up with the formation they would take down the path. No matter how good a strategist Gregor was, Ripred was better.

"I would like to talk about what you told my son." said Hamnet. Gregor hastily observed him. He didn't seem angry. Just uncertain. Gregor silently nodded. "I will not act like my son told me everything you said, but he told me enough. Do you plan on holding true to what you said?"

"I don't break my promises." Gregor said firmly.

"Do you plan on fully fulfilling them though?" said Hamnet. Gregor almost smiled. It was almost exactly identical to what Luxa had asked.

"Yes. If he wishes it. It is unlikely he would inherit the throne anyways." said Gregor. He was hoping for Hamnet's approval, but he would stand firm without it. Although the gaze Hamnet was sending Gregor wavered that a little. It was like he was looking into his very soul. Finally, he stopped.

"I believe you would be a very good influence on Hazard," Hamnet obviously wasn't finished. He seemed even more uncertain. Suddenly, he seemed to steel his resolve, and pulled a rolled piece of parchment from his bag. It had a small string tied around it, securing it together. Hamnet looked at Gregor in a way he'd never seen on the man. A look of vulnerability. "Gregor I want you to know that I have every intention of going back to Regalia when this is over. That, in no small part is because of you." Gregor couldn't help the small smile that adorned his face. "But, just in case I don't make it through this, I need you to read that. Only if I die. Okay?" said Hamnet. Gregor had to admit he wasn't very fond of the idea of this man dying, but nodded.

"I promise." said Gregor. He grabbed the scroll and put it in his backpack. "Where did you get the parchment?"

"The mice had some they let me to barrow. As well a quills and ink." Hamnet waved his hand, as if dismissing his question. It seemed a little odd that creatures without thumbs would have quills but, oh well. When he fastened his pack, he looked back at Hamnet, and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. Gregor just didn't liked seeing the level headed man so uncomposed. Hamnet reached out and placed a hand on Gregor's shoulder. "When you promised that to Hazard, it gave him hope he has not had in a long time. He is a very spirited boy, but his mothers death made him realize the cruelty of life. The thing he has been lacking, is company. Friends and family. He has me and Frill, but he does not have siblings. He does not have people to look up to other than myself, which is not healthy. It does not do to have only one person to aspire to. You must have verity. While I do not want him to grow up a warrior, he needs someone who can teach him to fight without weeping; How to defend himself. I want that to be you. Do you understand?" Gregor blinked. Three times. And then, surprising him once again, Hamnet gave him a firm embrace. Gregor returned it.

"Yes. Yes I do." Gregor whispered. He'd swear afterwards that the only reason his voice was horse was because of the hot jungle air. He'd be lying.

 **Flashback End**

So, Gregor did his best to fall asleep.

Was it always this hard?

At this rate he'd never—

The next thing he knew, Hazard was shaking him awake. They ate some leftover fish and a few plums. But when they started to get in their previous formation, Hamnet stopped them. "I did not tell you this last night because I did not wish to disturb your sleep. I felt knowing of the—" Hamnet seemed to pause in indecisiveness for a name.

"Happy plants?" suggested Hazard. Gregor would have told him to speak more directly and all that, but felt there were more important things. In fact Hazard seemed surprised Gregor did not correct him. Hamnet sighed.

"The 'happy plants' would disturb your sleep enough, but I also felt you should prepare you for them. I will tell you now, this final leg of the journey will be treacherous. The field is nearby, but to reach it we must traverse a very dangerous path. As a group, we will need to move with all possible speed."

"I've designed a formation that should give us the highest rate of survival," said Ripred. "Hamnet will show you. Do exactly as he says." Hamnet left Frill at the front of the line with the two bats and Hazard on her back. He instructed Temp to crawl beneath Frill's back legs. Flanking the lizard to the right was Ripred, with Boots and Gregor riding on his back. Sometimes, with how overweight the rat looked, Gregor forgot how strong he was. Luxa was to travel on Lapblood on the left. Hamnet was to run at the back.

"I can travel fast enough on my own two feet." said Luxa. She was clearly uncertain about riding Lapblood.

"No, Luxa, you cannot," said Hamnet. "And trust me when I say you will be grateful for Lapblood's speed."

Luxa reluctantly settled herself on Lapblood and reached up to stroke her bond's fur. Gregor placed Boots up by Ripred's shoulder blades and sat behind her. He had to keep his knees tightly bent so his feet wouldn't scrape the ground.

"We're riding on Ripred?" Boot's asked.

"Yes sweetie, just for a little ways." said Gregor. Boots leaned forward and waved at the rat. He seemed startled and snapped at her fingers with his razor sharp teeth.

"Was that really necessary?" said Gregor.

"Absolutely. You want her going up and trying to make friends with rats? Not in this day and age," said Ripred.

Ripred, as usual, had a point. In general, Gregor did not want Boots being friendly with rats. Most of them would kill her in a second. But then—if the humans and rats taught their babies from birth to fear each other—how was anything ever going to get better? He had a feeling this was a much bigger question to answer than he had time for at the moment, so he just wrapped his arms around Boots and said nothing.

Everyone was in place. "We will only travel a short while when I will give the command to run. At that point, do not stop until you have reached the field of starshade," Hamnet said. "Let us go."

This path was narrower although similar-looking to the one that had brought them this far. But as they turned a corner, Gregor saw a long corridor that was so lovely it looked unreal. The vines were covered with a million tiny silvery-white blossoms that seemed to sparkle in the lantern light. There was a soft, tinkling sound of bells. It was like entering the pathway to some magical fairyland. And the smell—oh, the smell of the flowers made him dizzy with happiness.

"Run!" he heard Hamnet shout.

Ripred sprang forward with such power that Gregor almost lost his seat and had to fling himself forward across Boots and grab hold of the rat's ears to hang on. Boots gave a squeal of protest, since she was pretty much flattened into Ripred's neck, but Gregor didn't dare let go.

The scent of the flowers was making it hard to hold on, though. He could feel his mind beginning to get cloudy and for no apparent reason and— Gregor tightened his hold. These were the plants. He had to hold on.

"Hang on, Gregor." Ripred snarled.

Gregor snorted. Okay, that was funny. He saw the bewitching vines begin to shoot out at them, and he wanted to reach out his hands to meet them. NO! The plants were starting to effect him. He had to fight it! Just then, Frill caught his attention by rearing up on her hind legs and breaking into a sprint. He broke out laughing.

Then Gregor could see a green field—That must be the starshade—What a dumb name for a plant since there were no stars down here or shade, either, since there was no sun. Which was a star. Since the star was a sun—No, the sun was starshade—No— "No!" he shouted vocally. He needed to focus! He looked down and was surprised to find the plants wrapping around his legs. He yanked out his dagger—which he seriously needed to give to Luxa already— and cut them loose. He quickly reapplied his grip on Ripred's poor ears as he ran. Toward the Starshade. Seriously why did they call it starshade? He started chuckling. Then laughing. The howling. "Maybe they should call it 'Never-seen-a-star-shade!'" Gregor yelled. The idea was so hilarious that he almost lost his grip on Ripred's back and fell off onto the path. Almost. Just as they entered the green field of starshade, Gregor lost his slip on consciousness.

Then he was lying in a cool, green, lemony world, still chuckling about the "Never-seen-a-star-shade" joke when he realized there was nothing funny about it. Alarm shot through him and he sat up quickly. The group was strung out along a large rectangular field covered in starshade. Boots was curled up in the leaves next to him giggling about her thumbs. Nike was hiccuping, which had Luxa and Hazard in stitches. Aurora, who apparently could fly again, was making lazy loops in the air. Most of his other fellow travelers seemed disoriented, too. Ripred and Hamnet were both taking deep breaths of the starshade, so Gregor did the same. His head began to clear almost immediately.

"That was— interesting." said Gregor. Ripred snorted.

"Understatement of the century." Gregor heard the rat mumble.

"It affects the smallest the fastest," said Hamnet. "Luckily, Frill and I had Hazard with us last night. He began to babble almost as soon as we encountered the silver flowers. It warned us what we were up against." He wrapped his arm around Hazard, who seemed to be okay now, and gave him a squeeze.

"Are we going to pick the leaves now?" asked Hazard.

"Yes, we can all help," said Hamnet. "The sooner we can harvest these plants the better."

But before they started, Hamnet insisted that everyone eat a handful of the starshade leaves.

"Why do we need it?" asked Gregor. "None of us has the plague."

"But we are all no doubt being exposed to it. 'In the cradle lies the cure,'" said Hamnet. "That means the plague breeds here in the Vineyard. I do not know exactly where or how. All of us have scrapes and wounds. Your feet, Gregor. These cuts from the vines." Hamnet turned Gregor's arm around and revealed a crisscrossing pattern of marks where the vines had ensnared his arms. He didn't remember that. "If the plague germ floats in the air or grows on the plants or sleeps dormant in this earth where we stand, be sure it will make its way into your blood as well."

"Boots!" said Gregor. "Come, we have to eat this!" He stuffed a wad of leaves in his mouth and chewed. They weren't bad, actually. Sort of like lemon and mint and tea all in one. Boots resisted eating the leaves, but soon relented and ate an okay amount.

The starshade was easy to pull from the thin layer of soil in which it grew, but no one could think of the best way to package it for the trip home. The plants were only about eighteen inches tall, so they were not long enough for tying around bundles of the stuff. Then Gregor remembered the duct tape and took it from his pack. "Here, this will work!" He pulled out a strip of the tape to show them. By cutting the wide tape into thin strips, they could secure a really big haul.

"This is most excellent," said Hamnet. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me, thank Mareth," said Gregor, and then caught himself. Now that they all knew about the Garden of the Hesperides and Mareth saving Hamnet, somehow he felt awkward mentioning the name. He cringed.

"Mareth is one of the few people I do not mind being in debt to." said Hamnet, in a soft voice. "You need not fear the mention of his name."

"Yes," said Gregor. "He is a good person."

"Come, let us begin the harvest," said Hamnet. Initially, everyone gathered the starshade from the field, but it soon became apparent that the humans would be most useful taping bundles of the leaves together. None of the other creatures had the hands to do it. Boots wasn't much help, either, so she went back to picking plants. Aurora and Nike, who, with their injuries, were also fairly limited in what they could do, made sure she stayed safely in the field. When she began to get too interested in the jungle again, Gregor dug around in his backpack and pulled out her ball and the top Dulcet had packed for her. He also gave her the hand mirror Nerissa had given him—Boots was very fond of making faces at herself.

Gregor ended up working mainly with Luxa, cutting strips of tape and wrapping up bundles of starshade. Hamnet gathered the bundles and began to build them into a haystack of sorts. When he was out of earshot, Gregor turned to Luxa. "So, that was some story Ripred told us about Hamnet." He mainly just wanted to talk to her, but also was curious as to how she felt about it. They got along famously, but that didn't mean they never disagreed about things. They disagreed on most things, actually.

"Yes, it explains a great deal about why he left," said Luxa. "He was mad. But it does not explain why he did not come back to Regalia when his senses returned."

"Solovet would have made him fight again, Lux," said Gregor. "He could not stand to kill anymore."

"There is no great joy in killing for any of us," said Luxa. "We do it to survive."

"So, you think he is a coward?" Gregor did not say this with any venom, but he didn't hide his distaste either.

"Not a coward in that he is afraid to die. But I think it is easier for him to live here in the jungle, than return and face his true life," said Luxa.

Gregor thought about it. First of all, living in the jungle was no picnic. And Hamnet had left everyone he loved behind. He couldn't have known he would meet an Overlander woman and have Hazard. He probably didn't think he would even live. He had given up everything, his home, his loved ones, his life, because he felt so strongly that what he did for Regalia was wrong.

"I do not know, Luxa. I think he made a pretty brave choice. And I think in his mind it was the only one he could have made. And, he said he would come back to Regalia, after this." said Gregor. He couldn't help smiling.

"You like him very much." she observed. Gregor nodded.

"I don't know, he just—" He took a moment to collect his thoughts. "In some respects, not the, you know, running away from Regalia thing, he is much how I myself aspire to be." Luxa looked startled. "He thinks first. His last, and very last choice is to fight. I do disagree with him on some respects, but the fundamental idea—" He paused.

"I understand what you mean Gregor. In fact, I was surprised you were not worshiping him." she added with a smirk. Gregor put a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"Do you think my will that weak?" he asked. Luxa just rolled her eyes

Hamnet had assembled all the available bundles in the haystack, so he came to help them tape up some more. Luxa was avoiding conversation with Hamnet, which really sucked. Hamnet seemed to notice this to. He made an attempt at conversation.

"It is remarkable how much you look like my twin." said Hamnet. Luxa looked up startled. "Even as a baby—" He broke off.

"Oh," said Gregor. "You must have been around when Luxa was still a baby."

"Yes, we were good friends then, Luxa and I. I took her on her first flier ride outside the city," said Hamnet.

"To the beach with the crystals," said Luxa softly.

Hamnet looked at her in surprise. "You remember that? You could not have been more than two years."

"Just bits and pieces. I still have a chunk of crystal. It is blue," said Luxa.

"And shaped like a fish," said Hamnet. "I remember." Suddenly, his eyes filled with tears. "Of everything I left behind in Regalia, Luxa, you were my greatest regret. You and your mother."

"You could have come and seen us," said Luxa and her voice sounded very young.

"No. I could never have left twice. You know how Solovet works. She would have had me leading an army again in no time," said Hamnet.

"She could not have forced you," said Luxa.

"Bet she could have," muttered Gregor. Solovet would have found a way to make her son fight again. Guilt. Shame. Duty. Something.

"I could not do that again," said Hamnet. "Not after—I still dream of it every night—.The voices crying out for me to save them—.And what did it solve? That battle at the garden? Nothing. It solved nothing at all. When it was over, the humans and Gnawers hated one another more than ever. The Underland only became a more dangerous place."

There was a long pause in the conversation before Gregor spoke up again.

"Do you not ever fight now? I mean, what if something attacks you or Hazard?" he asked. While he had gone on this tirade a few seconds prior about how peaceful Hamnet was, no one could never fight.

"I do fight on occasion, but only as a last resort," said Hamnet. Gregor nodded. He knew this of course, it was all in the way Hamnet held himself. Never hostile, almost always pacifying. "It is a method of survival I have learned from Frill. It turns out there are many alternatives to violence if you make an effort to develop them."

"Like what?" asked Gregor. If he wanted to be like Hamnet in this respect, he might as well try to understand it. Hamnet seemed to understand Gregor's thirst for knowledge and explained.

"Well, say that Frill is in danger. Her first reaction is to make herself unseen. Camouflage," said Hamnet.

Gregor remembered the first time he'd seen Frill. He wouldn't have noticed her if she hadn't opened her mouth to catch Boots' ball. "Oh, right. So, what if that does not work?"

"Then she attempts to scare off whoever is threatening her. She hisses and opens her ruff, which makes her look much larger and more frightening," said Hamnet.

"Didn't work on Boots." Gregor laughed.

"No, Boots tried to frighten her right back." Hamnet grinned. "If Boots had been a true threat, Frill would have begun to lash her tail on the ground."

"And if something still tries to attack?" asked Gregor.

"She runs. Very fast, too, once she gets up on those hind legs. She runs to a place where the vines will support her weight and climbs high above her attacker," said Hamnet.

"But if there are no vines, and she is cornered, and something is trying to kill her?" said Luxa.

"Then she fights. She has very wicked teeth if she chooses to use them. But it is always her last choice, as opposed to the Regalians, who seem to conclude it is their only option almost immediately," said Hamnet. Gregor cringed. "Living out here, I have found that many creatures would prefer not to fight. But if your first instinct is to reach for your sword, you will never discover that." Gregor did not know if Hamnet had convinced Luxa he'd done the right thing, but at least she seemed to be considering it.

The field of starshade was about half harvested. They had a huge pile of the plants now. With every bundle he taped, Gregor could feel his heart grow lighter. They had the cure. All they had to do now was get it back to Regalia and into the victims. His mom would get better, and they could all go back to their respective homes.

He was just thinking about some blissful things he'd do to Luxa for the first time, when Aurora's head snapped up. Nike's went up, too. And suddenly, Ripred and Lapblood had their noses in the air. They were all facing the far end of the field.

"What? What do you smell?" he barked. Usually, this meant rats were coming, but Ripred and Lapblood were frantically sniffing too. "Is it some kind of plant?" that was all he could think of.

"No!" snarled Ripred. "How did they even get in here?"

"They ate their way in, I imagine," said Nike. Her wings were beating open and shut in apprehension.

"Who?" said Gregor, grabbing Boots up in his arms. "Who ate their way in?"

But before Nike could answer, Gregor saw the red wave beginning to seep into the field. They were so close together that they appeared to be one entity, a thick bloody liquid oozing toward him. He shot the beam of his best flashlight in that direction and could see the wave was made up of individuals.

Cutters. Hundreds upon hundreds of Cutters.

"So much for negotiations," Was all he could think to say. "They've obviously gone up in flames. _Red_ flames, to be exact."

o0o

Gregor took control of the situation immediately.

"Aurora!" He shouted. "Get Boots and Hazard and fly out of here. Take them to the nibblers and then Regalia if we don't show up in twenty-four hours!" Gregor swung Boots onto Aurora. Hamnet tried to usher Hazard along too, but he seemed to be refusing.

"No! No, I will fight! No! I can fight, you know I can!" he was shouting.

"No Hazard!" said Hamnet. He abandoned the attempts to push his son onto Aurora and turned him around towards himself. "You must go. Now!"

"No!" shouted Hazard. "I have to stay! Gregor, tell him!" Gregor blinked.

"Hazard you must go. You have to–" Hazard cut off the King.

"I must fight! I have a feeling! A golden feeling, remember? I can't leave." his words slowly changed to a small voice. That brought Hamnet and Gregor up short.

"Are you sure?" asked Hamnet. Hazard nodded. The boy's father sighed. "I do not have a weapon Hazard."

"I do." said Gregor. He unsheathed his dagger and pressed it into Hazard's hand. "If I give you this, you must promise me something, yes?" Hazard nodded once again. "If it becomes to much. If you are in danger of dying, you will hide behind the starshade. Okay?"

"Yes. I vow." Hazard repeated Gregor's own wording. Gregor sighed. Gregor fixed the crown on the boy's head.

"For luck" he explained.

"Aurora and I are bonds. We do not separate!" said Luxa, intercepting more discussion on the matter. Hamnet seemed regretful, but accepting. Sadly, he had knew Hazard would have the choice to fight. Speaking of Hamnet, after a seconds thought, Gregor put the scroll he'd received from him in his back pocket. Just in case.

"I need you on Nike, Your Highness. Your bond is in no condition for battle." Ripred snarled at Luxa. "Now move!" He lashed his chili red tail at the ground around Aurora's feet and she shot into the air.

"Hang on tight Boots!" called Gregor. He turned and evaluated his situation. He had his sword, as did Luxa. Light? He looked at his flashlight, and remembered one of his trademark tricks. "Luxa! Here, quick!" he said. He pulled out two flashlights and duct-taped one to each of their forearms.

"Six-point ark!" shouted Ripred. "Me and his Majesty at the tip. Lapblood then Frill to my right, Hamnet then Hazard to my left." The rat turned to Hamnet, who seemed suddenly to have frozen to the ground. "You are fighting, right?"

"I—I—" Hamnet stuttered.

"The cure is at stake. Think of it as a way of redeeming past actions," said Ripred. "Think of it as a way of saving your son. Think of it any way you like, but arm yourself or get out!" Hamnet looked over at his son who, while looking terribly frightened, had a determined look on his face. Hamnet looked over at the sea of ants coming down the field. Already, a quarter of the starshade plants had been shredded, chewed, trampled to bits.

"Yes. Yes, I will fight," said Hamnet. He ran to Frill, ripped open the pack under her neck, and pulled out a sword.

"Fight cutters, too, I will, fight cutters, too," said Temp.

"Oh, Temp," said Gregor. "You should have gone with Aurora." Gregor knew the Crawlers weren't known for their ability to battle. They were good at fleeing. That was how they survived.

"Fight cutters, too, I will, fight cutters, too," insisted Temp.

"All right, Crawler, position yourself in that stack of starshade. If they make it in, do your best to disable them," said Ripred. Temp scurried to the pile of star-shade and concealed himself. "In the air, Your Highness, give us as much cover as you can," said Ripred. Luxa's face was grim as she gave Gregor a quick kiss, before she mounted Nike's back and took off, her sword already drawn. "The rest of you, take your positions." Ripred bounded toward the ants and crouched down about ten yards from the oncoming army. Gregor stood about five feet to his right. Hamnet took his place about five yards behind Ripred off to the left, and Hazard backed him up by the same distance. Lapblood and Frill did the same on the converse.

"Hold your positions as long as you can before you fall back. When we reach the stack, circle around. Don't save each other, save the plants! Remember, it's the starshade we need. Defend it at all cost!" said Gregor.

Gregor stared at the ants. They looked just as Gregor remembered. Each was about five feet long and about two feet tall. Each had six legs, two antennae, and a pair of razor-sharp mandibles that opened and closed horizontally, shearing the starshade to bits. They were aligned in a clear formation, shoulder to shoulder, like a well-trained army. Hundreds of soldier ants. Headed right for them.

"Gregor!" Ripred shouted. "Look at me!" Gregor tore his eyes from the death machines and turned toward his mentor. "Do you think you'll have problems raging? Because this is life and death!" Life and death. Not just for the handful here in the field, but for all the Warmbloods, for Lapblood's pups, for Howard and Andromeda, for Ares, for his mom.

 **For Luxa**

Gregor felt the familiar and oh-so-missed passion rager coursing through his veins. Gregor drew his crimson sword and twirled it in his hand. Very fitting, to fight Cutters with this sword.

"I'm good." Gregor said to Ripred, giving the rat a malevolent smirk. He seemed to understand, with a glance towards Luxa. "Take off their legs, decapitate them, drain them, do whatever you have to do to stop them!" bellowed Gregor. And with that, he sprang straight into the column of ants, Ripred right by his side.

In the period that followed, Gregor lost all sense of where he was, of his companions, of himself. He gave all of himself to his passion rager. There was heat, sweat, the taste of his own blood in his mouth. His sword knew where to go—to the joints of the legs, napes of the neck, the thin waists. But there were so many – so many! Where each ant fell, another appeared to take its place. Slowly, reluctantly, his feet shifted, as their sheer numbers forced him back. Eventually, he could feel the starshade bundles scraping the backs of his calves as he took one final stand at the stack – and then they swarmed over him, knocking him into the bundles of plants.

"No!" he heard himself scream. "No!" Gregor fought his way back to his feet and plowed after the army as he tried to stop the demolition of the plants, but it was no use. The stack was gone in less than a minute, and the rest of the field was completely vulnerable. As he staggered behind the disappearing army, a pair of teeth caught his shirt from behind and dragged him quickly back from the jungle. He struggled to free himself, to follow the enemy in among the vines, but whoever held him was too powerful to resist.

"Let them go! It's over boy! It is over. We've lost," said Ripred, yanking Gregor onto his year end. The rat sounded as mad at his own words as Gregor felt. The force of the impact helped bring Gregor back to reality. He was sobbing in fury at the ants, in revulsion at the battle, and in despair because the field – oh, the field was a wasteland! Ruined bits of plants lay ground into the earth, which was sodden with an evil-smelling lilac goo. He scooped up a handful of the stuff and watched the last shreds of the starshade dissolve into greenish liquid and vanish.

"It's gone," Gregor wept. "The starshade is gone. The cure is gone."

"All gone," said Ripred quietly. "It's all gone now."

Luxa and Nike landed beside them. Through his tears, Gregor could see the blood streaming from the cuts on Luxa's pale legs. He realized he was covered in stinging wounds himself, where the mandibles had found their way through his defenses.

"If it's any consolation, the jungle has finished our work for us," said Ripred.

Gregor looked up at the jungle where the remainder of the ant army had disappeared. It had plowed into the area that Hamnet had raced their party through. Into the pretty white blossoms that made you deliriously happy. The ants must have been susceptible, too, because the jungle was filled with vines ripping obliging insects to bits. It didn't take long. In minutes, the ants were dismembered and dropped to the jungle floor where the roots shifted and covered them. And the silence returned.

Gregor wiped his eyes and struggled onto his feet. Ripred and Lapblood were hunched behind him. Luxa still sat on Nike's back. Surrounded by dead ants, Frill's beautiful blue-green body lay sprawled across the field, the skin scored with hundreds of cuts. Gregor looked for motion in her chest, but it was still as a stone. Hazard wouldn't be happy about that—

"Hazard!" he exclaimed, as he realized he couldn't spot the boy. Temp was hovering over something at the edge of the jungle. Gregor realized the form on the ground was Hamnet. Hazard knelt over the body, sobbing.

"Uncle!" Luxa cried, and then she was sprinting across the field to him. When they reached him, they could see Hamnet was not long for this world. A gaping hole just under his rib cage was pumping out blood so it formed a pool around him. Gregor knelt on the same side as Hazard and lay a hand on the boy's shoulder. The Halflander turned towards Gregor and stared at him for a moment. Suddenly, he collapsed into the king, cold, drawn sobs wracking his body. Gregor wrapped his arms around him. Luxa knelt on Hamnet's other side and grasped his hand.

"Judith," he whispered. "Judith—"

"Yes, it is Judith. I am right here," said Luxa.

"Hazard—Promise me – he will not be—let him be – anything but a warrior," said Hamnet.

"I promise," said Luxa. "Hamnet? Hamnet?" But his violet eyes were vacant now. He had slipped away.

"Anything but a warrior. Like me," thought Gregor dully. "Oh, let him be anything but me."

Luxa slowly reached up and shut Hamnet's eyes. Then she trailed her fingers along his cheek, removing a spot of blood.

"Now cracks a noble heart," Gregor whispered, failed to control his own tears. Ripred brushed Hamnet's head with his nose.

"Take a lock. For his parents," he told Luxa. She cut a wave of Hamnet's hair and tucked it carefully into her belt.

They all sat near Hamnet's body in the wasted field, mindless of the blood and viscous lilac substance that the ants had spread. Their friends were gone. The star-shade was gone. And with it went all of their hope.

o0o

 **There is love in holding and there is love in letting go.**

o0o

Gregor stared at the ground for a while, before he realized he was looking at something he recognized. Obscured by the muck was the mirror he had given to Boots to play with. She must have dropped it. He pried it up and slowly wiped it clean on his shirt. "At least Boots didn't have to watch the battle," he thought. Boots hadn't seen Gregor hacking away at ants.

"Why did they do it?" said Hazard suddenly. "Why did the cutters want to destroy the cure?"

"They view us as an enemy," said Ripred. "All of us Warmbloods but the rats in particular. Hasn't helped much that the humans pushed us up against their borders." Hazard sent Gregor a still-very-tear-filled look.

"One of the many things I'll change when a become sixteen." he mumbled.

"It was an excellent plan, you have to give them credit for that," said Ripred. "All they had to do was come, obliterate this field, and their problem with the Warmbloods would soon be only a memory."

"How did they know where it was?" asked Luxa.

"Oh, that wouldn't be hard to find out. Probably the whole Underland knew we'd gone after the cure. And you can't take a mixed pack, as Hamnet called us, into the Vineyard without causing a lot of gossip. All they needed to know was when and where we'd found the cure. Any number of insects would have been happy to supply that information, right, Temp?"

"Any number," agreed Temp. "Hated here, the Warmbloods are, hated here."

"Why?" asked Hazard.

"We have the best lands. The most plentiful feeding grounds. What we do not have and covet, they say we take. We are thought to be lacking in respect for other creatures," said Nike with a sigh.

"Well," Gregor allowed, "You all treat the Crawlers like trash."

"The ants are a completely different situation. They have little sense of self. Everything they do is for the collective benefit of the colony. So you see there would have been no trouble sending an army into the jungle. If they lost a hundred, a thousand, ten thousand soldiers, it would be nothing if it meant our destruction," said Ripred. "And every one has such blind loyalty to the queen...No, we don't make fun of the cutters much. They can be too dangerous, as we have all just witnessed."

Gregor's eyes scoured the field. They'd done their job, alright. Not a single piece of starshade was left.

"What shall we do now?" said Nike.

"What is there to do but go home, and choose a good place to die?" said Lapblood. "The starshade is gone."

"It does not make sense," said Luxa. "We did all the prophecy asked. Brought the warrior and the princess. Joined with the Gnawers to seek the cure. Why have we not succeeded?"

"I do not know. But I do not believe we have ever understood the prophecy. Possibly we fail because we still do not see the when," said Nike.

"What?" said Lapblood.

"'You see the what but not the when,'" Nike quoted from the prophecy.

"I've seen the when. It was when the cutters destroyed this field, and we didn't see it coming," said Lapblood.

"Maybe, but if you are wrong..." Nike trailed off.

"What are you thinking, Nike?" said Luxa.

"Perhaps, the cure still exists somewhere. Perhaps there is more starshade right here in the Vineyard," said Nike.

"Doesn't seem likely somehow. Doctor Neveeve said there was only a single field. I think we're sitting in it," said Ripred. "If this is the cradle, then this was the cure."

"Then there is no hope at all," said Luxa.

A long silence followed. Gregor could hear the tinkling of the white flowers and thought how easy it would be to walk into them and never come out. So much easier than going back to Regalia to watch his mom die. So much easier than watching Ares, if by some miracle he still lived, give up when he found out Gregor had failed. He didn't know if Boots would make it back home. They were probably infected as well. Was the handful of leaved they'd eaten enough?

"Not the cradle, unless this be, not the cradle," said Temp.

Since everyone had drifted into their own dark thoughts, Temp's comment made little sense. Besides, no one ever much listened to the crawlers. Gregor remembered when they'd ignored him, only for Pandora to lose her light. When they'd ignored him, only for Mange to reach a similar fate. Maybe— maybe it was time for them to listen.

"What, Temp?" asked Gregor.

"Not the cradle, unless this be, not the cradle," repeated Temp.

It took Gregor a bit to swap Temp's words around and make sense of them. Unless this be...not the cradle. The last one who had spoken before Temp had been Nike, who had said there was no hope. Unless this be not the cradle. Yes, Temp was right...

In the cradle find the cure

For that which makes the blood impure.

The cure could still be somewhere if the Vineyard of Eyes were not the cradle!

"But this is the cradle," said Lapblood.

"Is it?" said Ripred. His eyes began to come back to life. "Who says it is? Some dusty book written by humans years ago? Why, we don't even really know if this is the same plague, or just one with similar symptoms. And if Temp is right, it would explain one thing."

"What?" asked Luxa.

"The point of having a crawler on this whole hellish trip! Honestly, how has he added to anything of significance? No offense, Temp, you've been a real champ about babysitting, but what have you contributed? Nothing! Maybe this is it! Your big moment! Maybe this is why Sandwich put you in the prophecy," said Ripred. "To see this wasn't the cradle!"

The big rat began to pace back and forth, the wheels turning in his head. "Let's roll it around the ground a bit and see where we get. All right, say this isn't the cradle, and the starshade wasn't the cure. We saw the what, which is still the plague, but not the when. So, what is the when? Think, everyone! Just say anything that comes into your head!" said Ripred. "You saw the plague but not when —!"

"Not when it would take my pups," said Lapblood as if she could not help herself.

"Not when the cutters would use it against us," said Nike.

"You saw the plague but not when—!" Ripred turned sharply to Luxa.

"Not when Ares got it," Luxa burst out. "I mean, if he caught it from those mites, none of us saw that. And not only when but why? Why don't Gregor and Aurora and I have it?"

"That's what Mareth and I were saying. Especially me. I rode on his back for days with open cuts on my arm and he was bleeding and...and...how can I not have the plague if he got it when the mites bit him?" said Gregor.

"Let's say he didn't," said Ripred. "Let's say your other mates, Howard and Andromeda, they caught it when they brought him in sick from his cave. So, where did Ares get the plague?"

"Well, the answer could be anywhere!" snapped Lapblood in frustration.

"No," said Nike. "It could only be somewhere Ares had been."

"Somewhere he had been and somewhere that the plague could exist," said Ripred. "Luxa, you know his habits best. Where would he have gone?"

"To find Aurora and me, probably," said Luxa. "Back to the Labyrinth. And his cave...the flier's lands...Regalia."

"No, he did not go into your city or the flier's lands," said Nike. "After his trial, no one saw him in either place."

"He was afraid of being executed. He would not even go to the hospital to have his wounds treated. He went—He went—" Gregor found his eyes locked on the pool of Hamnet's blood that had spread almost to his toes. He could see the light reflecting back from the red surface. It was strangely familiar. "Where did I see that before?" he wondered. And in an instant, everything began tumbling into place. Somewhere that Ares had been...and somewhere that the plague could exist… "Oh no. Oh no," he said.

"What, Gregor? What?" said Ripred.

But Gregor could not voice his thoughts yet.

The red pool of blood in Neveeve's office...The fleas gorged on blood...The empty plague container...brand-new...because the old one had broken. Not that day, or the day before. Neveeve had said it had broken months ago. She had had the plague months ago, before Ares had even gotten sick!

"Ares went...he went to the lab...for his bites...to get medicine..." he stammered.

"Yes, so what?" said Ripred.

"Aleena, she had the plague there," Gregor said.

"She had the plague germs there, yes, to study them, to try and find a cure," said Nike. "After the plague started."

"No, I think...I think she had it way before," said Gregor. "She said a plague container broke months ago. Ares must have been there in the lab when it happened! That's when he caught it! And that's why I don't have it! Or you, Luxa! Or Aurora!"

And Aleena – jumpy, twitchy, nervous Aleena. She wasn't just stressed because of the plague, she was stressed because she had caused it!

"That makes no sense. What use would the plague be to the humans?" said Luxa dismissively.

"A great deal, Your Highness, if they had the cure as well. They could wipe out every Gnawer, every warm-blood who displeased them, safe in the knowledge that none of them could die!" said Ripred. "Oh, that's a fine weapon indeed to be brewing up in your labs."

"'The remedy and wrong entwine, / And so they form a single vine,'" said Nike with an agitated voice.

"That could be Doctor Neveeve. She could be the vine. Both the remedy and wrong in one."

"This seems like wild conjecture to me," said Luxa.

"Really? It seems very plausible to me. But I suppose if we can't convince you, we can't convince the other humans, either. Think harder, boy! What else do you have?" said Ripred.

What else did he have? There must be something. Gregor was clutching the mirror so tightly it hurt his hands. The mirror! He thought of the hours he'd spent before the bathroom mirror, holding up the prophecy, trying to make sense of it. "The mirror!" he said holding it up urgently for them to see. "You know how you need a mirror to read the prophecy? You have to look in a mirror...and when you do, you see...What do you see?" He flipped it around and pointed it at each of them.

"Yourself, you see, yourself," said Temp.

"It was the humans. They had the plague all along!" spat out Lapblood.

"No, even in the worst times we humans would not create something so destructive to so many. Something that could turn against us," said Luxa defiantly.

"Turn...yes, 'Turn and turn and turn again,'" said Ripred, his ears sticking up. "That's it! Don't you see? It's like Boots' annoying little dance." Ripred glared into the field. "We started out heading toward the jungle looking for the cure. But if you turn..." He turned 180 degrees. "And turn..." He swung back around to the jungle. "And turn again..." He spun halfway around again. "You're not facing the jungle, Your Highness. You're facing Regalia."

"I cannot believe this is true!" said Luxa.

"Hope it is, For all our sakes. And if the warrior is right and you have the cure in your labs, I want your first action to be sending it to us," said Ripred.

"There is no cure in Regalia," said Luxa stubbornly.

"But if there is—?" said Ripred.

"If there is...on my word, the Gnawers will be served first," said Luxa.

"All right then. Fly back to Regalia and straighten this mess out. Lapblood and I will head home to deliver our latest theory. I expect to hear from you very soon," said Ripred. He turned to Lapblood. "I think our best bet will be to follow the ants' trail back. It should lead close enough to the tunnels, and the plants won't have had time to recover yet —" Ripred noticed no one was moving. "What are you waiting for? Get on your flier and go!"

"What about Hamnet and Frill?" asked Gregor, not wanting to leave them lying there. But the soil was too thin to bury them. And Nike could never carry them all.

"They belong to the jungle now. Likely the star-shade will grow back here. So they'll be in a good place, right?" asked Ripred.

"I guess," said Gregor. But he did not really feel any better about it.

"On your bat now," said Ripred, nudging him toward Nike. Gregor and Luxa climbed on Nike's back. "Don't forget the crawler. He may have saved us all," said Ripred, scooting Temp up behind them.

"If he did, it wouldn't hurt if you spread that information around," said Gregor. Then maybe the Warmbloods wouldn't be such snobs about the bugs.

"If he did, I will become the biggest bore in the Underland, as I will talk of nothing else," said Ripred. "Fly you high, boy."

"Run like the river, Ripred," said Gregor. And Nike lifted into the air up over the vines and headed out of the Vineyard.

It was a surprisingly short trip back to the Nibblers land, where Aurora had taken Boots. They'd barely touched the ground when Boots squealed at their arrival. At least she was happy.

They took only a few minutes to drink from the pool and wash their wounds. There was nothing with which to bandage the cuts from the mandibles. Everything had been destroyed. Gregor thanked everything he could imagine that He'd put the scroll from Hamnet in his pocket. But at least the lilac goo the ants had doused the field with did not seem harmful to them. It didn't burn like the acid from the yellow pods, and it rinsed off easily in water. No, it seemed it was only destructive to plants.

A trio of mice appeared and dropped a few dozen plums at Luxa's feet as they were about to go.

"Thank you," she said. "I will never forget your kindness to myself and Aurora. Know while I have breath, you will always have a friend in the Underland." She removed the band of gold from her head and laid it on the stone before them. "If ever you have need of my help, present my crown to one of our scouts, and I will do whatever is within my power to come to your aid." Then Luxa laid her hand on each of their heads, and they squeaked out good-byes to her in high-pitched English.

Neither Nike nor Aurora was in very good shape, but both insisted they could make the journey home. Luxa took Hazard with her on Aurora, and Gregor, Boots, and Temp climbed upon Nike's back.

Gregor couldn't wait to get back, and didn't want to go back at the same time. What if the cure was there, in Aleena's lab, but still secret? Then every second was precious. They needed to get back.

The bats lifted high over the vines and sped toward Regalia. Gregor thought of the agonizingly slow progress they had made on foot and shook his head. He guessed it hadn't been realistic to fly in. The rats would have been too heavy to haul very far, let alone Frill, but still. How much time could they have saved? He could have been to Regalia and back ten times.

"What did you do up here, Nike, while you were waiting for us to catch up with you?" asked Gregor.

"I went in circles. Both in the air and in my head, as I was trying to break the prophecy," said Nike.

"It's broken now, though, don't you think? That we're right about the humans starting it?" asked Gregor.

"As Ripred says, I must hope we are. But Gregor, when the rest of the Warmbloods learn the plague was the humans' fault, it will be very ill indeed," said Nike. Gregor's face darkened.

"Yes I know." he said.

"Most humans and their allies will be ashamed. Their enemies will say it only confirms what they suspected all along. That humans lie and will do anything to get what they want," said Nike. "The awful thing, is...no one will truly be surprised."

No. No they wouldn't. Were they not called killers? Gregor sighed. And all of this had happened while he had been King. It was his fault. How had he not known this? Who had ordered it? Sure, the council never fully agreed on something, but he didn't think that— He didn't think. He should ave thought of it. Should have prevented it. Somehow. Someway.

Boots and Temp chatted back and forth in Cockroach while Gregor mulled the whole thing over, trying to make sense of it. After a while, he realized they were coming in for a landing. Shining his light down on the ground, he saw the piles of skeletons stretched out around the Arch of Tantalus.

"We're stopping here?" he asked Nike.

"Do not worry. It will only be for a brief time. But Aurora and I must rest," said Nike.

"Oh, sure, of course," said Gregor. He was impatient to get back, but they needed to give the bats a break, especially since they were both hurt.

They had no water, but they had plenty of fruit. The seven of them gathered in a tight circle and ate. A king, a queen, a Halflander, and Overlander, two extraordinary looking bats, and a Crawler. They must have been a sight to behold.

Luxa was so lost in thought, she did not even seem aware of their surroundings. She held an uneaten plum in her hand while she stared fixedly at the skeleton of some large rodent.

"Luxa? Are you going to eat that?" asked Gregor.

She snapped back to reality. "Why? Do you want it

"No, but you should eat it. We cannot stay here long." said Gregor.

Luxa nodded and took a bite of the plum, but her face was troubled. "I have been thinking of what Ripred said. About the value of such a destructive weapon. He was right. Having the plague at our command would give the humans total control over all the Warmbloods."

"Yes, I know. It is the exact thing I have been avoiding, and in doing so, I have allowed it to happen. So do you agree with my theory?" asked Gregor

"It still seems impossible to believe. But there is one way we will know for sure," said Luxa. "If during your absence she has come up with a cure, then you will be right. For the cradle and the cure will be one, and no other cure will exist now that the starshade is gone. There will be no argument left,"

Aurora said the bats were ready to fly, so they all mounted up. Nike suggested that Gregor sleep on the way back. He lay down with Boots, who soon drifted off, but he could not sleep. In the quiet dark tunnels, the battle was beginning to come back to him. All he could call up were images of Sword swipes. Had the cutters had names? Families? The Regalians had always said they were like a single entity, but how did they know that. Had anyone bothered asking, or try to verify their guesses? No, probably not.

He could not sort out his feelings. At the time, he had only thought of protecting the starshade. His own life had been at risk as well — look at what had happened to Hamnet and Frill. But on the battlefield, Gregor had not been fighting for his own life as much as he'd been fighting to save what he'd believed to be the cure. Sometimes you had to fight...Even Hamnet had agreed to that...and he must have thought today was one of those times. Gregor had done what he had to do...But still...he felt horrible when he envisioned the twisted bodies of the ants in the field. And even though Gregor had raged, they had not succeeded in saving the starshade. Hamnet had fought, too, when backed against the wall, but Gregor knew he hadn't wanted to. That he didn't really think it was a solution to anything. Maybe if they had all taken that approach, they could have still deciphered the prophecy, and there wouldn't be all those corpses waiting to be covered by vines. But what would the peaceful alternative have been? It had been too late to think of one when the ants were marching in on them. A solution would have needed to have been thought up a while ago. And so many parties — the humans, the rats, the ants — everyone would have had to agree that it was for the best.

All of this was complicated by the fact that if Gregor was correct about Aleena, the loss of everyone's life today was utterly pointless. Because the thing they'd all gone to battle over — the starshade — had never been the cure at all.

The more he thought, the more his mind reeled in confusion. We were right to fight. It was wrong to fight. We had to fight. It was pointless to fight. He simply did not know where he stood, and it made him feel crazy. No wonder Hamnet had run off to the jungle. After several hours of tormenting himself with the events of the day, flickers of light began to appear in the distance. Regalia was just ahead. A squad of four Underlanders on bats materialized to block their way. They saw Gregor, and moved out of the way. Then they saw Luxa.

"Queen Luxa!" burst out Claudius. "You live!"

"Yes, I live, Claudius," said Luxa. "And I must have immediate access to the council regarding the cure to the plague."

"Yes, by all means," stammered Claudius. "But there are several checkpoints meant to screen those who would bring the plague into the city."

"We must bypass them in the interest of time. Believe me, even if I carried the plague, that would pale in importance to the news I bring," said Luxa.

"Yes, but we have very strict orders..." said the guard.

"Which me and Luxa overrule now," said Gregor. "Clear our passage to the city. It is a direct order for which I take full responsibility."

Claudius looked at the other guards in hesitation, then called out, "Clear the queen and king's passage to the city!" He flew with them, waving aside any resistance they met. "The queen! The queen and king returns!" he cried out, and the Underlanders fell aside.

As they flew across the city of Regalia, Gregor could see people on the ground pointing up at them and shouting. He guessed they recognized Aurora by her beautiful golden coat, and were hoping that Luxa might be on her.

As the exhausted bats skidded on their bellies across the High Hall, two female guards ran up to help. Gregor recognized on as Miranda. She was relatively close to Luxa.

"Get Aurora and Nike to the hospital at once," said Luxa. "Both are injured. Is the council in session?"

"Yes, Your Highness. They have only just convened," said Miranda. Then she quickly placed her hand over her mouth as if suppressing some great emotion. "Oh, Luxa, you are back."

"It is good to see you, too, Miranda," said Luxa with a half smile. "We must make haste, Gregor." Gregor took Hazard by the hand and followed his beloved. Boots followed on Temp to the council room.

The full council was there, including Solovet and Vikus, and Nerissa presided at the head of the big, stone table. Doctor Neveeve was in the process of addressing them. Before her sat a large, square rack that held hundreds of glass vials filled with an orange liquid.

When the five of them walked in, Neveeve stopped speaking mid-sentence and a gasp went up around the table. People were rising, starting to move toward them, but Luxa raised her hand.

"Please, I have a matter of great urgency that takes precedent over my own happenings. Sit and let me speak," she called. Confused, everyone returned to their seats. Still holding Hazard's hand, Gregor followed as Luxa crossed to the table directly across from Dr. Neveeve.

"We have been to the Vineyard of Eyes and found the starshade. The entire field was destroyed by an army of cutters. The cure is lost," said Gregor. "What say you to this, Doctor Neveeve?" The doctor seemed disappointed at his formality.

"It is tragic news, indeed. But we have been working night and day in the labs to try and create a cure of our own. These vials you see before me are the fruit of our labors," said Neveeve, gesturing to the glass vials.

They looked at the vials for a moment, then Luxa took a deep breath before asking her first question. "And have they been tried on the plague victims yet?"

"The patients in the hospital are responding positively. The King's mother and Bond has shown improvement.

Gregor felt his knees go weak with relief. "Oh!" The sound came out of him on its own. They were alive! Somehow they had hung on!

Aleena gave him a smile. "Yes, we have much hope that this remedy may be effective."

There were murmurs of approval and appreciation around the table. The cure was working. Neveeve was a hero.

Gregor's voice cut through the others like a knife. "I expect it shall be highly effective. I expect it will cure the plague."

"I hope we may deserve your confidence," said Neveeve, but she gave them a nervous look.

"Oh, I think we both may be confident. Certainly you look well enough," said Gregor. "And if the cure works for you, why should it not work for the rest of us?"

Neveeve flushed bright pink. "I do not know what you mean."

"I mean that you started the plague in your lab. That was the cradle. So it makes sense that the cure came from it as well," said Luxa. There were exclamations and objections from around the table, but Luxa forged ahead.

"Do you deny, Doctor Neveeve, that Ares was infected in your lab while you were breeding the plague germ?" said Luxa.

Now the color drained from Neveeve's face, leaving her pale as a ghost. "I...I...did not…"

"Was he or was he not infected in your lab?" insisted Gregor.

"There was an accident...It was no one's fault..." said Neveeve. "He was there for something else entirely.…"

"And you led others to believe that the cure was in the Vineyard of Eyes, all the time knowing that you had it in your hands?" continued Luxa.

"I could not...reveal that...The research was secret and..." said Neveeve.

"To secret to inform your King of?" Gregor interrupted. "So, to conceal that secret you let it spread and kill and sent an unsuspecting party – including your king – on a deadly fool's errand. Is that it?" said Gregor.

Now Neveeve was wildly looking around the room. "I was told to study the plague! My assignment was to find an antidote so that we could use it as a weapon... I was only doing what I had been told to do!" Neveeve cried out.

Most of the council members looked stunned. But Gregor couldn't help notice a few faces that reflected Neveeve's fear. "Some of them knew," Gregor thought. "Some of them knew exactly what was going on."

Gregor turned sharply from the table and nodded to a pair of guards. "Take Aleena– Doctor Neveeve into custody. And alert the tribunal that their services will be needed."

Guards took Neveeve by the arms. She did not even put up any resistance. "I was only following orders," she said softly as they led her away.

"Contact the lab to find out how many doses of the cure they have. And take these down to the hospital immediately," said Vikus, indicating the vials of orange liquid.

"No," said Luxa, her face as hard as flint. "Our first act will be to send aid to the Gnawers. I gave Ripred my word. And it will be done."

No one in the room dared to object.

o0o

After this announcement a wave of fatigue seemed to wash over the patriarchs. Luxa looked down to Hazard who had not let go of Gregor's hand. Sure, he was a bit old for hand holding, but after all that had happened to him Gregor didn't dare to object. "You must be hungry," said Luxa. He gave her a nod.

"Have food sent," Gregor told the guards on their way out of the god-forsaken council room. They walked into a chamber just across the hall and sank into some couches. Temp sat on the floor placidly, and Boots was sitting much the same atop the bug. Gregor sat across from Luxa, and Hazard seemed to finally realize that he – a 'not pup' by his own words – was holding the King's hand. He released it quickly and sat beside him. Gregor gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"You did great in there, Lux," said Gregor.

She made a noncommittal sound in her throat. He could see she was upset. Vikus and Nerissa appeared in the doorway. Vikus came to Luxa and gently laid his hand upon her cheek.

"How will we survive this?" Luxa asked the room in general. "The retaliations from our enemies… and our shame," said Luxa.

"We will survive it together," said Vikus. "If we are attacked, we will defend ourselves. But we will first try and temper the anger with apologies and aid. Give back land, supply food and medicine. As for our shame, we can only hope to learn from it." He lifted her chin. "It is so very good to see you again."

"And you," said Luxa. Her eyes went to her cousin. "How did you enjoy the throne, Nerissa?"

"You can well imagine," said Nerissa with a quivery laugh. "Gregor did the hardest things." She took the gold circlet of her head, witch looked much like Gregor's. It had the same shape and design, but different colors. The circlet itself was bright silver, and the gems were a bright Purple. It reminded Gregor of his dagger. "I think this fits you much better." said Nerissa, setting the crown upon Luxa's head.

She sighed and gave the crown a little shove back on her head. "It seems I only lose one of these to find another. Thank you for standing in for me."

"It is a truly dreadful job. I do not know how you bear it," said Nerissa. She reached out and touched Hazard's hair. "And you must be Hazard."

"Gregor says I can live here and be his brother," said Hazard uncertainly. His eyes traveled around the room, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Gregor realized he had probably never even been in a building before.

"Yes," said Luxa firmly. "and mine to, if you'll except me." Hazard gave Luxa a brilliant smile.

"Hamnet…?" Asked Vikus. Gregor gave a small shake of his head. Suddenly, he shot up, spinning in a circle, patting his pockets. If the room weren't so solemn, it would have been comical. Gregor finally retrieved what he was looking for, out of his back pocket. The parchment was a slight bit frayed, but it was still tightly bound by the thick string holding it together. He gulped, and sat down. No one dared ask what it was.

Vikus gazed at Gregor, his wounds, the sword at his waist. "How fare you?" he inquired.

"I am still here," said Gregor. He was not in the least bit interested in talking of himself. "So they live? They recover?

For the first time, Vikus smiled. "Come and see."

The food was just arriving. Nerissa stayed with Hazard, Boots, and Temp so they could eat while Gregor and Luxa went with Vikus down to the hospital.

"They have been receiving Neveeve's cure for several days, so they are in recovery. Of course, they worsened after you left, Gregor," said Vikus as they walked down the hospital corridor that led to the plague wing.

Just before they turned the corner to the hall of glass walls, Gregor caught Luxa's arm. "They look horrible, love. Just so you know."

"I have seen many disturbing things, Gregor," said Luxa.

"Okay, but the first time I saw Ares—I threw up," he said. "Susannah told me people faint and stuff. It is very shocking."

A flicker of doubt crossed Luxa's face. "Well, what can I do? I must see them."

"Here, grasp my hand. If you feel jaded, squeeze it." said Gregor.

Luxa looked down at their hands and intertwined her fingers with his. "Let us go then."

They rounded the corner and immediately caught sight of Ares through the glass wall. He looked dreadful. Most of his fur had fallen out and he was still covered with big purple bumps. But Gregor grinned because his bat was actually up out of bed. "Ares is— ow!" Luxa had squeezed his hand so hard he was sure she'd broken at least three of his fingers. He turned to tell her to ease up and saw her pale white skin had an undeniably green tinge. "It is okay, Luxa. Really, he is much better than when I left."

She couldn't speak. She just stood there, clutching his hand, her eyes taking in the ruin that was her friend.

"Truly, Luxa, he is mending," said Vikus. "And the sight of you two will be like a tonic." He rapped on the glass, and Ares turned his poor wreck of a head in their direction. His wings fluttered and he took a few hops toward them, but then he had to stop and rest to catch his breath.

"Smile at him, Luxa," said Gregor through his teeth, attempting to follow his own advice. "Aurora's — down — there!" Gregor mouthed the words slowly and pointed down the hallway to indicate she was in the hospital, too.

Ares's head bobbed up and down a few times to show he understood.

"Come, we are tiring him," said Vikus. He gave Ares a wave and moved down the hall. In the next room, Howard and Andromeda lay asleep in their beds. They both were covered in the purple bumps as well. One of Howard's burst as they were watching and Gregor lost the feeling in the tips of his fingers as Luxa, impossibly, tightened her grip. "We almost lost Howard the day before Dr. Neveeve began to administer the cure. But he is gaining in strength each day," said Vikus. "Let us see your mother, Gregor, and then you two need medical care yourselves."

His mother was in bed, but she was not asleep. The fingers of one hand were compulsively stroking a purple bump on her cheek. She stopped when she saw Gregor. They just stared at each other, as if no one else existed. After a long time he saw her lips form the word, "Boots?" He nodded and pretended to spoon food into his mouth to show that his sister was eating. She cast an odd glance at Luxa, and Gregor nodded. "Luxa." he mouthed. She seemed conflicted, but ended up just closing her eyes.

"She looks very sick," said Gregor.

"So she is, but now she will heal," said Vikus. "Come, you two, and let us heal you as well."

"How many others are here?" asked Luxa, glancing down the corridor.

"More than a hundred," said Vikus. "We have lost about thirty so far. The Fount was hit harder. Eighty have died there."

Luxa did not let go of Gregor's hand until they were directed into separate bathrooms to wash. Before her fingers left his, she whispered, "Thank you, Gregor. For warning me." and gave him a quick kiss.

Gregor bathed, reopening the cuts the ants had given him. Or maybe they had never closed over at all — some of them were pretty deep. He lay on a hospital bed while a whole team of doctors went to work on him. Besides his battle wounds, he had the vine scratches on his arms and raw, acid-eaten toes. Apparently, he needed stitches — a lot of them. One doctor gave him a light-green liquid to swallow and that was the last thing he remembered for a long time. When he came to, he was swathed in white bandages from head to toe. For about ten seconds, he thought it was kind of cool to look like a mummy. Then he wanted to rip them all off. As he started to tug at one on his wrist, a voice stopped him.

"No, Gregor, you will open your wounds again," said Mareth. The soldier was sitting in a chair by the bed, his crutch at his side.

"Hello Mareth, how are you?" asked Gregor.

"I cannot complain. You?" said Mareth.

Gregor shifted around. "Kind of sore. How long have I been asleep?"

"Some sixteen hours. They roused you once to administer the plague cure, but you never really awoke," said Mareth.

"The plague cure? Why did I need that?" asked Gregor.

"Everyone is being given a dose as a preventative measure," said Mareth. "There were thousands and thousands stored in the caves off Neveeve's lab. Just sitting there, while so many suffered." Mareth shook his head in disbelief.

"Man. So was I right? About the broken container?" asked Gregor.

"Yes. Neveeve confirmed it. When Ares was in her lab to receive treatment for his bites, he accidentally upset the container with his wing. It broke, the infected fleas escaped, and both Ares and Neveeve were bitten. She said she could not tell Ares what had happened but that she intended to find some way to give him the cure the next day when she treated his wounds. Only he never appeared. He had gone to look for Luxa and Aurora in the Labyrinth. That is when he unknowingly spread the plague to the Gnawers," said Mareth.

"Where is Neveeve?" asked Gregor.

"Gone. She has been executed. The tribunal passed judgment while you were sleeping and she was found guilty of high treason. It all happened very quickly," said Mareth.

"She is dead?" asked Gregor. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. What good did that do? If he were there— Gregor sighed.

"Yes. It was the most serious crimes, you know this." said Mareth.

"Killing her did nothing. Did Luxa go to the trial?" asked Gregor. He knew the queen could stop executions.

"No, she was asleep as well. But she would have been excluded from the proceedings, anyway. You see, Neveeve was under orders to produce the plague as a weapon. She revealed Ares's accidental infection to no one, so that blame was hers alone. But others knew the plague was there." It was hard for Mareth to even get out the next sentence. "Solovet...for one. And as she is related so closely to Luxa by blood, the queen could not be involved in the trial."

"Solovet gave the order?" he asked breathlessly.

"Apparently, she heads a highly secretive weapons committee that approved the research," said Mareth. Gregor felt sick.

"When is her trial?" Gregor asked.

"I am not certain, but she and her committee are being confined and questioned." said Mareth. A thought struck Gregor.

"Vikus was not aware, was he?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, but he has always been so vehemently opposed to this sort of weapon that—no one is taking this harder than he," said Mareth.

"I would guess," said Gregor. The news that his wife had been instrumental in such a catastrophe for the warm-bloods must be crushing the old man. A doctor came by, checked on Gregor, and ordered food for him. Mareth stayed and ate, too. It was bland, but the simple soup and bread tasted good. The food energized Gregor and he suddenly felt too restless to stay in bed.

"Is Luxa still here in the hospital?" She was probably having a bad time with the news about Solovet, too.

"They wished her to stay, but she insisted on leaving to be with Hazard," said Mareth.

"He's a nice kid," said Gregor with a smile.

"So was his father," said Mareth sadly.

"Yes." said Gregor simply.

Gregor didn't feel like ordering the doctors to allow him to leave, so he just slipped out when they weren't looking. He had to admit it might not be the best idea. His whole body hurt inside and out. But his muscles loosened up a little as he moved, even if his stitches tugged more. It must be the middle of the night. No one was in the nursery, but he knew Dulcet would have made sure that Boots was in good hands. He made the slow trek to the royal wing with a blank mind. After a few second, to make sure Luxa was decent, Gregor entered the room following a knock. His eyes swept the familiar room with a small rueful smile.

"As empty as ever." Gregor whispered.

"Since my parents were killed," said Luxa. She adjusted one of here many bandages as her eyes, too, swept the room. "But now, Hazard will live here, with us." Her face brightened at the thought.

"How is he?" asked Gregor. She waved at Gregor to follow her to a doorway. It was a bedroom, softly lit by candles. Hazard and Boots were snuggled together like puppies on the giant bed, sound asleep. "Where will he sleep?" While the place was big, Gregor was confused. There were three grand rooms. Luxa's parent's room, Gregor's room, and Luxa's room. Her parent's room had been blocked since their death, and Gregor doubted she would open it again.

"I was hoping you would join me, and allow Hazard to take your room." she whispered. Gregor raised an eyebrow.

"I have been waiting for you to say that for, what three years now?" he asked with a smirk. Luxa just chuckled and gave him a smart kiss. She sighed and turned back to Hazard, as Gregor put an arm around her.

"It is very hard for him. He is so unused to living indoors. And then, of course, Frill and Hamnet were his whole world..." said Luxa.

"Yes, I know," said Gregor. "He has us now, though." he volunteered almost desperately.

"Do you know what he said just before he went to sleep? He said, 'My father ran away from here to the jungle. He ran away from all the fighting. But it followed him, anyway,'" said Luxa.

"Like Vikus said to me about the prophecies when I first found out. That I was the warrior, I mean. He told me I could try and run away, but it would always find me." said Gregor

"Vikus says that wars find everyone," said Luxa. She picked something up from a dressing table and held it out for Gregor to see. He recognized it. It was a pale blue crystal in the shape of a fish. He'd only seen it a few times in the past.

"From your first flight with Hamnet?" he asked.

"Yes. It really does resemble a fish, does it not?" she said. It did, but Gregor couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing good, anyway. The little chunk of rock was a reminder of such tragedy. They went back to the sitting room.

"Is Vikus okay?" he found himself asking.

"No," said Luxa. "He is devastated by what Solovet has done. Still, he organizes the aid missions, conducts diplomatic matters. The rats are beside themselves with fury, of course. Vikus does what must be done, and I do the same." Gregor nodded. Than, like a bullet, he shot up. Slowly, he pulled out the roll of parchment he had been dreading. Luxa raised an eyebrow at Gregor. "What is that?" she asked.

"Hamnet gave it to me. He told me only to open it if he died." said Gregor quietly. Luxa's eyes widened as Gregor sat beside her and silently unfastened the string. It fell to the floor, forgotten, as Gregor read the parchment. Inside was a surprisingly formal looking document-like format.

–I—I–

I, Hamnet Themis, Declare this my Last wishes and regards, of clear and determined mind.

Witnesses – Nook, Amurrua, and Zetazko the Nibblers—

 _[paw prints]_

—I declare that the sibling-like adoption of one,

Hazard Selva, to one,

King Gregor (second name unknown)

and optionally,

Queen Luxa Apollo,

officiated, with the obligations that—

He will not be entered into the Regalian or Fount army, without King Gregor's confirmation that it was completely and absolutely his very own choice.

This declaration and requirements will be initiated with King Gregor's, Queen Luxa's, and Hazard's permission only.

–I—I–

Gregor and Luxa stared at the parchment in amazement. They must have gazed at this one piece of paper for an hour before a rapping from outside startled them. Gregor rolled up the scroll silently, and put it back in his pocket carefully.

"Enter." Luxa called. The curtain moved aside as someone Gregor has somehow completely forgotten about stalked into the room.

"Hello, your majesties," said the voice, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Twitchtip!"

* * *

Thank you so very much for reading this! I hope I did the whole Gregor/Luxa reunion right. I wanted it to be dramatic, but I didn't want it to be unrealistically sappy. Did I do good? Tell me, please. Also, bonus points for those who can guess why I chose what I did for Luxa, Hamnet, and Hazard's second names, and what they mean. If you want me to explain, in this story, in the Underland people give their children second names. Middle names aren't really a thing, and family names aren't either. If you are curious, this part is (rounded, obviously) 36,000 words. So yes, this part is bigger than my other two stories combined. Again, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.

 _Fancied it? = Review_

 _Despised it? = Review_

 _Desire to assassinate me for being such a blatant idiot? = Review!_

* * *

 **Being Deeply Loved Give You Strength; Loving Deeply Gives You Courage.**

 **—Unknown**


End file.
